


The Player

by ByunCandy_ParkLoey



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO, EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Character Death, Depression, Eventual Romance, Gangster Baekhyun, Gangster Kai, Innocent Chanyeol, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Minor Character Death, Minor SeKai, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Harm, Smut, Violence, baekhyun is an asshole, best friends kyungsoo and Chanyeol, both Baek and Yeol top, depressed kyungsoo, drugs and alcohol, gangster jongin, kaisoo abusive relationship sort of, mafia, mentions of domestic violence, really deep and dark, side story kaisoo, violent Baekhyun and jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 54,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByunCandy_ParkLoey/pseuds/ByunCandy_ParkLoey
Summary: (ChanBaek+KaiSoo) (also posted on Wattpad under same name)Chanyeol loves Baekhyun but does he love him back?Baekhyun plays around with the Park nerd....because its fun to play with another person feelings so why not?Chanyeol may be innocent but he knows Baekhyun's in a gang and the leader of the gang Kai, Baekhyun's best friend is a bully to his own best friend Kyungsoo.But he genuinely loves Baekhyun and so he's willing to ignore Baekhyuns dark life and instead focus on the Baekhyun he thinks he knows.What Chanyeol doesn't realise is how dangerous Byun Baekhyun really is until the Mafia and more gangs get involved and suddenly the people around him start to go missing and begin dying.To make things worse Baekhyun doesn't even love him back.He never did and yet he made him believe he did.He gave him hope.....
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Relationship, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, KaiSoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. ~P~A~I~N~

**Author's Note:**

> So updates are gonna be kind of slow and I honestly don’t know how this is gonna turn out.
> 
> This is my first time writing ever so be warned it could be absolute trash you are welcome to stop reading whenever you want. I know the name is a bit cliche but give it a go if you want.
> 
> This fic is really dark and explicit based on some of my own experiences so don’t read if you can’t handle. I’ve tagged most of the things that are mentioned.  
> Anyways I do hope you enjoy if not that’s ok too.  
> Ateez is mentioned due to one of my Wattpad followers request so I hope that’s ok too🙃

~~I desire the things which will destroy me in the end~~

𝐹𝓊𝒸𝓀

"𝒢𝑒𝓉 𝒹𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝑜𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓀𝓃𝑒𝑒𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓈𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 𝒷𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓇𝑒.

𝐹𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉, 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓎𝑒𝒶𝒽

𝐹𝓊𝒸𝓀𝓀𝓀

𝒯𝒽𝒶𝓉'𝓈 𝓇𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓂𝓎 𝒷𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽. 𝒯𝒽𝒶𝓉'𝓈 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓇𝑒.

𝑀𝓎 𝒷𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽.

𝒜 𝒸𝑜𝒸𝓀𝓈𝓁𝓊𝓉.

𝑀𝓎 𝒸𝑜𝒸𝓀𝓈𝓁𝓊𝓉.

𝒮𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝒹𝑒𝑒𝓅𝑒𝓇 𝓈𝓁𝓊𝓉. 𝒯𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝒾𝓉 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝒾𝓃 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒸𝒽𝑜𝓀𝑒 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 𝒷𝒾𝓉𝒸𝒽 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓇𝑒 .

𝐹𝓊𝒸𝓀

𝒞𝒽𝑜𝓀𝑒 𝓊𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓁 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒸𝒶𝓃'𝓉 𝒷𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓉𝒽𝑒"

"𝒫-𝓅𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒 𝒾𝓉 𝒽-𝒽𝓊𝓇𝓉𝓈. 𝐼𝓉 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝒽𝓊𝓇𝓉𝓈. 𝐼-𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃'𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝓎𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒. 𝐼 𝒸-𝒸𝒶𝓃'𝓉. 𝐼 𝒹𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝓉-𝓉𝑜 𝒹𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝓎𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒. 𝒫𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒 𝐼'𝓂 𝒷𝑒𝑔𝑔-."

"𝒮𝒽𝓊𝓉 𝓊𝓅 𝓈𝓁𝓊𝓉. 𝐼𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓅 𝓈𝓊𝒸𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒 𝐼'𝓁𝓁 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒽𝒶𝓃𝒹𝒸𝓊𝒻𝒻𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓂𝑒𝒶𝓃𝓈 𝒹𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒽𝓊𝒽?"

"𝒫-𝓅𝓁𝑒𝒶-"

"𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝒾𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓂𝑒𝒶𝓃𝓈 𝓇𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓎? 𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝓈𝒶𝒾𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓃𝑒𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓁𝑒𝓈𝓈𝑜𝓃 𝓁𝒶𝓈𝓉 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒. 𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝓈𝒶𝒾𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝒷𝑒 𝒶 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝒹 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 𝓈𝓁𝓊𝓉 𝓃𝑒𝓍𝓉 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒. 𝒟𝒾𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓎? 𝒩𝑜𝓌 𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓅 𝒸𝓇𝓎𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝓊𝓇𝓃 𝒶𝓇𝑜𝓊𝓃𝒹. 𝐼'𝓁𝓁 𝓉𝑒𝒶𝒸𝒽 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶 𝒹𝒾𝒻𝒻𝑒𝓇𝑒𝓃𝓉 𝓉𝓎𝓅𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓁𝑒𝓈𝓈𝑜𝓃 𝓉𝑜𝒹𝒶𝓎. 𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒻𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓈 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓌𝒶𝓎 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊? 𝒲𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓎 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀? 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝒾𝓇 𝒾𝓃𝓃𝑜𝒸𝑒𝓃𝓉 𝒻𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹 𝒶 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝒸𝓀𝓈𝓁𝓊𝓉 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓈𝓅𝓇𝑒𝒶𝒹 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓂𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝒻𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓂𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝓇𝓊𝒾𝓃. 𝒩𝑜𝓌 𝐿𝑒𝓉'𝓈 𝒷𝑒𝑔𝒾𝓃 𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓁𝑒𝓈𝓈𝑜𝓃"

"𝒩-𝓃𝑜 𝓅-𝓅𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒 𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓅 𝓌-𝓌𝒶𝒾𝓉—  
𝒫𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓅. 𝒫𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒. 𝒫𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒."


	2. Chapter 2

19 years old and Chanyeol still doesn't know why he's single. He doesn't understand why his dates and relationships always go wrong even though he tries so hard to make it work.

Sometimes he blames the dates for not liking him or for not being his "type".

Chanyeols always got an excuse to blame his non existent love life. He doesn't want to think too hard about the fact that his "type" is HIM.

BYUN BAEKHYUN.  
The serial heart breaker. 

The player. 

The fuckboy .

Interested in girls and not boys.

A part of Chanyeol knows he's being unreasonable, knows he needs to stop comparing everyone to Baekhyun but he can't help it he's in really deep.  
He's fallen for Baekhyun. Fallen hard and he can't seem to pick himself up.

All of his friends apart from Kyungsoo are in relationships and he's happy for them. He really is. Kyungsoo he knows just inst interested in being in a relationship right now.

Lay and Junmyeon have been dating for 3 years now. 3 years... that's how long he's loved Baekhyun.

3 whole years.

Sehun and Luhan have been dating for about 7 months now. Xiuchen have been going strong for 3 years too and are now 4 months engaged.

There's countless of couples that Chanyeol could name that he sees around SM college. So many. Yet no one ever seems interested in him being a couple with him.

Especially not Baekhyun. He always seems to have a new girl on his arm everytime Chanyeol sees him and he hates it. Hates the way Baekhyun looks at them with so much lust in his eyes. Why won't he look at me? 

Everytime Chanyeol sees Baekhyun he thinks he looks better than he did last time, he doesn't even know if that makes any sense.

But each time his eyeliner looks sharper his smile sexier his hips and thighs curvier than before. Chanyeol can't help but fall in love even more than before everytime he sees Baekhyun.

He feels absolutely hopeless sitting at his friends usual lunch table lost deep in thought while not so secretly eyeing Baekhyun with his group and his new army candy who seems to be all over him.

"Yah Chanyeollie" 

Luhan shouts across the table while sitting in his boyfriend Sehun's lap who seems to be playing with Lu's knuckles also lost deep in thought or maybe that's just his resting blank bitchy face Chanyeol thinks to himself. 

He doesn't really like Sehun. He used to be friends with Kai, Kyungsoo's biggest enemy and bully. Which is why Chanyeol also hates Kai and everyone associated with him except for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol loves Kyungsoo but as a best friend only so it's understandable why he hates Kai so much. He hates the fact that Kai always picks on and degrades Kyungsoo when he hasn't even done anything to him.   
He's tried asking kyungsoo before but soo always shuts down the topic just as quickly and chanyeol never pushes him.

"Hey I'm talking to you. Dude come on stop drooling over Byun will you"

"Oh Yh Sorry Lu what were you saying?"

"I was saying why don't you just go and ask him out? Stop being so miserable your supposed to be the happy virus.  
If our happy virus is miserable how are we gonna stay happy? Come on chanyeol just ask him."

"Easy for you to say, your happy in a relationship with the person you like. Of course your happy."

"Yeah Chanyeol why don't you it's not that deep. I asked minseokkie out didn't i. If I hadn't we wouldn't be engaged today would we? Oh and your handsome, tall, you have a deep voice and your also intelligent. what's there not to like?"

"Yh" Luhan says " Chanyeol there's no harm in trying. You don't even know for sure if he's gonna reject you or n—

"HES CLEARLY INTERESTED IN THE FEMALE SPECIES NOT LOSERS LIKE ME HOW MANY GODDAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS"  
Chanyeol yells while slamming his hands on the table hard.

The whole table goes quiet. Chanyeol isn't one to be violent. His friends know that and he himself also knows that yet he just made almost all his friends jump and scared them which wasn't his intention. 

Even kyungsoo who was quietly eating lunch next to him is looking at him with his big round eyes. His eyes which hold so much fear and he knows he's pushed it, acted way too irrationally because of Baekhyun. 

He knows how jumpy kyungsoo is. He just knows the way kyungsoo is looking at him is the way he looks when he talks about his step father, when he talks about home or what is supposed to feel like home but is a hell for him. And now Chanyeol feels guilty.

He looks around the table, infront of him where Luhan too seems a bit scared clearly having jumped when the giant slammed his hands.  
Minseok and Jongdae have stopped laughing and talking. Sehun looks angry with his arms right around Luhan's waist.

Chanyeol feels so frustrated right now and he just doesn't know anymore. He didn't mean to snap he never loses his cool ever. He wishes he could just stop feeling at all but life sucks and things don't work the way you want them to.

"Listen you sad miserable fuck and excuse of a person. Don't. Ever. Raise. Your. Voice. At. Luhan. Ever. Again" 

Sehun says while gritting his teeth. He looks like he's ready to kill which has Chanyeol gulping. 

"Luhan, Soo, all of you i-im so sorry I-I just— I'm sorry o-ok. I shouldn't have done t-that. Soo? Soo? Are you okay ? I'm really sorry Soo"

"It's okay chanyeol." 

Kyungsoo says blankly and Chanyeol knows he's really fucked up big time.

"Leave. Right now. You need to calm the fuck down and give everyone including yourself space so go" 

The way sehuns looking at him has him scared as fuck and he hates the way sehuns bossing him around telling him how he feels and shit but at the back of his mind he knows that Sehun is right.

Grabbing his backpack and bowing down apologising once again.  
He walks out of the cafeteria, embarrassed and still frustrated.

"Chanyeol wait cha- you didn't have to tell him to leave Sehun"

"Yes I did he needs to calm the fuck down. I don't care how pissed he is I'm not fucking having him raise his voice at you or scare the shit out of you."

"I wasn't scared sehun and he didn't scar-"

"Babe your literally sitting on my dick don't think we didn't notice you jump on us when that fucker slammed him hands on the table"

"Don't call him a fudger sehun and im not sitting on your peepee" 

Sehun loves how easily his boyfriend blushes. He loves how every time he says 'babe' Luhan gets all cute and flustered.  
And that one of the many reasons why he loves him even though he's not that great at expressing it he knows that Luhan knows how much he loves him. 

"Sehun you know your friend Junmyeon?"

" Yh Junmyeon's my friend babe. What about him?"

Sehun says while rubbing circles on his boyfriends thighs causing Luhan to blush again.

"Um basically you know how he's the music class president. Can you maybe get him to um talk to the teacher and um get Byun to be Chanyeol's next project partner. That's the only class Byun and Chanyeol have together and it'll be a great chance for Chanyeol to shoot his shot"

"Babe that's not really a good idea trust me. Park should stay far away from Baekhyun"

"Sehunniee please help me out. Do this for me not Chanyeol. For me please please please"

Pouting luhan gives Sehun puppy eyes and from the way sehun sighs and rolls his eyes Luhan knows he's won.

"Fine. If something goes wrong it ain't on me or you either. Sometimes I feel like Park more important than me" 

Sehun mumbles the last bit not too loud but loud enough for Luhan to hear. 

"Sehun I just want him to be happy he's my best friend. So thank you for helping me it means a lot you know and I know you hate saying thank you and your welcome and sorry and all of that "feeling stuff" as you like to call it but I really mean it. I also mean it when I tell you I love you Sehun. And I'm gonna keep telling you I love you until the day your comfortable enough to say it back to me because i know you love me too. I know you do" 

Turning around and putting his arms around Sehuns neck luhan places his head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Sehun hates pda but he can't bring himself to push Luhan away so he subtly tightens his arms around his waist rather than replying and luhan understands that sehun would rather quietly reply with a gesture than say I love you and he's ok with that. He really is.

And maybe that's why Sehun fell for him because he's the only one ever who understands how sehun really feels even when sehun is completely blank or what seems to be blank to others. He just somehow always knows how and what sehun is feeling. 

At first sehun felt threatened. 

Threatened at the fact that someone could so easily break down his walls and see right through him. 

And It scared him like hell. He wasn't one to be scared ever yet Luhan scared him got his heart beating so fast. He didn't understand why before.

But he gets it now. He always afraid of getting hurt, afraid of the wrong people breaking down his walls. It never occurred to him that the right person could also break down his walls. 

He wants to push Luhan away but he doesn't try anymore because he tried before. He tried hard but Luhan somehow found a way inside. Inside his heart. A place he that he thought was locked away and dark. Luhan seems to be a light that's brightening up the darkness inside him slowly. And maybe just maybe for once sehun wants to feel alive again.


	3. Chapter 3

~Smile~No~One~Cares~About~You~

__~~__~~__

Kyungsoo fell silent after Chanyeol left.

He didn't feel like eating anymore.

He didn't feel like saying anything anymore.

He didn't feel like anything at all or maybe he just doesn't want to feel anything anymore.

He always had his best friends to talk to when he was like this but now Chanyeol was always lost in thought about Baekhyun and Luhan busy with his boyfriend.

The bruises on his face were fresh ones from last night.

His backside hurt. Everything hurt.

The old ones hadn't even faded yet. He covered them with makeup as much as he possibly could. They were barely visible. They wouldn't be noticed unless someone looked closely enough. But that's okay since he knows he's invisible to everyone around him anyways so no ones gonna notice.

His face was nothing compared to his body though. His arms, his ribs and his back all bruised. He had more purple skin than white. Its normal for him though.  
He knows there's nothing to cry about all he has to do is just smile and say I'm fine and everyone will believe it. 

Chanyeol knows. Luhan knows. 

But he can't talk to them anymore.  
He doesn't want to intrude on Luhans relationship even though He knows Luhan would never mind ever. 

He knows Chanyeol's upset and he wants to be a good friend and comfort him but how can he? When he can't even comfort himself.

He's lost his appetite now. He looks up to see Luhan and Sehun deep in conversation. To his right Minseok and Jongdae are eating and talking lost in their own world once again. So he slowly slips away. No one notices like just like always.

  
He doesn't want to go to his remaining 3 lessons anymore. Can't bring himself to face anyone right now.

And so he leaves the building and walks to the only place where he feels like he exists. At the same time he resents this place. He doesn't know why he always ends up here. Why he always chooses to come back when he hates it here? When he hates him so much.

Maybe because he hates his life. Maybe because he hates his family. Maybe because he hates home more than this place. Maybe because he hates himself.

Or maybe because pain is a drug that he craves because pain is all he's ever known.   
And maybe the high he feels when he's with him is why he can't turn away.

Maybe because he knows he's falling.

There's still 3 hours left until the end of the day and he knows that he won't be going to any lessons but he also knows he won't be coming home for a while. So he sits down at the doorstep waiting. 

Waiting for the pain to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Babe I spoke to Junmyeon. He's got music last today and he's already spoken to the teacher."

"What did he say? The teacher?"

"Junmyeon says the teacher said he doesn't really care as long as park and Byun get their work done it's fine with him"

"Oh my god oh my god. It's happening our Chanyeollie is finally gonna get a boyfriend. Thank you so much Sehun. I love you"

Nodding sehun sits down on the library floor next to Luhan. It's their favourite corner. Well it used to be Luhan, kyungsoo and Chanyeols favourite corner but it's HunHans favourite corner now.

Luhan goes back to reading his comic and Sehun lays down on his back draping his arm over his eyes.

" He just needs to get laid Lu that's all"

"W-what? S-sehun. He needs to find true love that's what he needs not to get you know."

Luhan sticks his face further into his comic while blushing furiously. He seriously needs to get used to the way his boyfriend talks. He knows Sehun filters a lot of things now especially when around him but there's still times where he uses words and phrases that Luhan doesn't really like or isn't comfortable with.

Either way he's happy way too happy right now that Sehun's helped out Chanyeol.  
So he doesn't tell him off.

///—//////—//////—//////—//////—///

Chanyeol slowly drags his feet walking through the corridor his head bowed down and avoiding eye contact with everyone and everything.

He hasn't seen kyungsoo anywhere. After he calmed down he went to his cooking lesson and kyungsoo wasn't there. He only ever signed up to be a part of that class because Kyungsoo didn't want to do it alone. And kyungsoo loves cooking.

He knows it's kyungsoo's favourite lesson yet he wasn't there. Which makes him feel even more guilty.  
He looked everywhere after cooking but he couldn't find him anywhere. So giving up he slowly walks to his music lesson.  
He just hopes kyungsoo didn't go home.

Not even the idea of seeing Baekhyun makes him happy because Baekhyun is the root of all of this misery that he's feeling and he hates it.

Hates Baekhyun for making him fall this hard. He hates it so much. He hates not being able to pick himself up again.  
Hates that Baekhyun doesn't even know he exists.

Walking in slowly he throws his bag on the floor and sits down on the desk at the back of the classroom not in the mood to talk to anyone. 

And also because it's the only place where he can get a view of Baekhyun.

Lost deep in thought Chanyeol doesn't realise straight away that Baekhyun's made his entrance. But as soon as he does he regrets it.

He's dressed in a silky white shirt that has his name on it in cursive and tight leather pants.

Really tight leather pants.

Chanyeol gulps looking at Baekhyun's hips and thighs. He rakes his eyes all over Baekhyun's body.  
He's never the type to be sexual like this ever. But Baekhyun brings out the worst in him for some reason. He always feels this hunger that needs to be satisfied. And maybe that's why he's so attracted to him.

Baekhyun catches the stalker boys eyes or that's what his friends call him. He sees this guy ogling him all the time when he thinks Baekhyuns not looking.

But Baekhyun knows. He sees everything. He's observant. And he always knows when he's looking at him.

Giving him a look of distaste and then smiling at the rest of the girls wooing over his entrance he takes a seat somewhere in the middle of the classroom next to some girl whose name he doesn't know. But he's in the mood to play and she seems easy.

Chanyeol's heart was racing so fast he was sure the whole class could hear it.

Baekhyun had made eye contact with him and it had been longer than a second. But he didn't miss the fact that it was a look of pure distaste which instantly brought down his mood once again.

Byun Baekhyun was disgusted just by looking at him and it made him feel like drowning himself right then and there.  
Agh he hated himself so much. 

Why the fuck were you staring at him like that? He clearly knew you were eye raping him. Great going chanyeol. Just great.

Baekhyun's now flirting with the girl he's sitting with and it's making chanyeol feel worse. He doesn't want to be here anymore. 

Putting his head down in his arms he tunes out all the voices around him.

"Okay listen up today's lesson is gonna be short because I want you all to get started on this project as early as possible" 

The music teacher Mr Lee sooman walks in quietening everyone down. Catching everyone's attention even Chanyeols who manages to put his head up and listen. 

After all music is his passion.

"It's gonna take about 2 months to complete. I'm setting the deadline for 2 months. If you can't get it done before that, great, if not then get it done.

You need to compose a track and write a song to go with it. plagiarism will not be tolerated. Pick a theme and a genre.

Once the track and song is complete. You need to write up a report as to why you chose this theme and genre. Then you can submit your project.  
This project will be done in partners. And this time I'm choosing who works with who. Junmyeon you may choose who you want to work with since your class president "

Baekhyun scoffs at that. Fucking president nerd is what he is, he thinks to himself. Baekhyun hopes the fucker doesn't pick him out of all people.

"Thank You so much sir. I'd like to pick Lay as my partner if that would be ok with you."

"Of course that's absolutely fine now for the rest of yo-."

Chanyeol drops his head again.  
He doesn't care who the teacher puts him with as long as he gets to submit his project and get his grade.

He tunes out the teacher again.  
Thinking back to wether kyungsoo is ok. He really hopes kyungsoo didn't go home. Please Soo just be in a park or something.

"Park Chanyeol" 

Mr lee Soomans sudden mention of his name has him jumping in his seat.

Clearing his throat he says 

"yes sir"

"Your gonna work with Byun Baekhyun on this project"

Baekhyun busy running his arm up and down the girls arm freezes. Standing up he looks at the teacher with fire in his eyes

"what. The. Fuck."

"Language mr Byun. Your working with Chanyeol on this project. If you don't want to work with him it's fine I can just fail you. 

So it's your choice. Work with what you have or fail. I'll see you guys in 2 months time. Your free to use this room whenever especially during lesson times but there won't be any lessons until the project is complete. Oh and Mr Byun I suggest you make your choice wisely."

Chanyeols in a daze. He's in absolute shock.  
He doesn't know what just happend.  
But Byun Baekhyun is his partner. His project partner. For 2 whole months.

He sees Baekhyun walking towards the back of the classroom. Towards him.

He quickly runs his hand in his hair making sure he looks presentable.

"Listen nerd boy. Get the project done put my name next to yours and we're good to go. I don't have enough time to waste on you. Okay cool. Now fuck off"

Chanyeol doesn't know why but he suddenly feels brave. 

"N-No"

Baekhyun turns around slowly at the stalker nerds voice.

"What?. What'd you say nerd? I don't think I heard you right."

Chanyeol can feels his hands trembling but he keeps upright.

"I said no. Either you work on this with me for the next two months or I tell mr lee sooman that you refused to be a part of this and you fail. I'm not doing your work for you. I may be a nerd but I'm not a slave."

His heart is racing so fast he feels like he's just ran the race track of his life. But he manages to keeps eye contact. This might just be his only chance to be close to Baekhyun even if it's for 2 months he'll take it. At this point he'll take anything.  
Literally . Anything .  
  
Baekhyun scoffs "Not a slave huh. Let's see about that yeah" 

Smirking Baekhyun walks away swaying his oh so dangerous hips. Causing Chanyeols knees to wobble and he drops down into his seat. Or maybe it wasn't the hips but fear.

Shit he's so intimidating. What the hell did he mean by let's see about that? Let's see about what?. 

I'm so confused what the hell he thinks to himself.

Once again chanyeol is lost deep in thought.

And once again it's because of Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun really scared him and he's not so sure if he's gonna be able to stand up to him next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I wrote the first few chapters I was really crap at writing but I do promise it gets better as you read on and the chapters get much longer


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun joins his friends outside their college gate.

As usual Kai, Taemin, Kris and Tao are all waiting. 

Some of them are gonna meet up tonight for the raid but this is their usual routine. They always have to stay in contact and make sure everyone is always updated on everything.

Laughing Kai calls out Baekhyuns name "Hey Baekhyun, you ready for tonight right? Me, you, Tae and Lucas are gonna go. Kris and Tao can have some time to themselves for today"

Turning to them while smiling his killer smile he says " you guys have been going on every mission for the last few months, I know you haven't had much time together and you've been having problems or whatever. So make the most of this. Fuck each other's brains or shit and make up I don't need my two fighters fighting with eachother"

Tao and kris nod at eachother and then Kai. 

"I'm not saying thank you if that's what you want but Yh" kris scoffs while grabbing Taos hand, shocking him in the process.

He really thought kris wasnt ever gonna touch him again. Relief washes over him, because otherwise who else was gonna buy him his gucci stuff and dick him down the way he likes it.

"So Baekkie" Taemin starts off but Baekhyun interrupts him.

"Not now Tae, not right now and don't fucking call me Baekkie or Baek or any of that shit. You know I hate it."

Baekhyun doesn't want to take his anger out on his friends but he's really pissed right now.

He can barely control the rage inside of him.

Park really had the audacity to say no to him. And he hates the fact that he's stuck with him for the next two months.

But he knows the best way to get this over with is to the damn project with him.  
The quicker it's done, the quicker chanyeol can fuck off.

"Fuck what crawled up your ass and died?" Taemin asks laughing to lighten up the mood. He won't lie he's a bit shocked, he didn't expect Baekhyun to snap. Baekhyun always lets him joke around.

Ignoring him Baekhyun turns to Kai. "About tonight I can't go. I gotta go work on a project with park chanyeol"

"No way. No fucking way. Park Chanyeol, the nerd, the stalker nerd right. That lanky bitch that drools over you at lunch?"

Taemin asks him or more like states while laughing.

He's practically wheezing. He can't believe Baekhyun actually got partnered up with the Park nerd.

"Baekhyun, no your coming with us today. I let Kris and Tao go and we're gonna need fighters you know that."

Baekhyun sighs. He knows he needs to be there tonight but he also wants to get this over with as quick as possible.

" Kai, the quicker I get this project done the quicker I can be free and get on with our stuff ok plus you'll be there so it's fine."

Taemin begins to walk away but then turns back around " Did he choose you as his partner or what?"

"No sooman decided to pick our partners for us today for some reason"

Taemin nods his head deep in thought and then and idea pops as bright as a bulb.

Smirking he turns towards Baekhyun "Yo Baekhyun what'd you say, we play around with the Park nerd for a bit huh? Save you some misery?"

Raising his eyebrows Baekhyun looks at Taemin giving him a incredulous look.

"And what exactly do you have in mind Tae?"

"Simple" He starts walking around in circles. 

Then he smirks at Baekhyun and Kai.

"Make him your bitch. We already know he's head over heels with you. Make him fall for you. Hard."

"And then?"

"Then break his heart"

Baekhyun looks at Taemin and kicks him in the shin. "Fuck you Tae, that's so fucking cliche. Make him fall for you break his heart. What the fuck Taemin? I ain't got time for that"

With that Baekhyun begins walking away.

"Baekhyun wai- hey Baek— man listen it's a good idea" Taemin rumbles on as he chases after Baekhyun leaving Kai alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Laughing at their new plans Kai separates from his group of friends. 

Heading towards his bike. He can't stop himself from laughing.

He can't wait to see that Park loser as Baekhyun's bitch. This is gonna be real good he thinks to himself. 

Putting his helmet on he starts his bike revs the engine and speeds off towards his house.

He parks his bike and pushes the stand down when his phone rings. It's Lucas. Swiping right he answers the phone. 

"Kai"

"Did you find it? What we're lookin for?"

"Not yet. I tried everything but it's like the dude just doesn't exist. Everything's been erased Kai. Everything. Hes fucking invisible. Are you sure this persons even real it could be a whole fuckin network for all we know."

Lucas' response has Kai gritting his teeth. And he really really feels like breaking something.

Or someone.

"Listen carefully Lucas. Fucking. Carefully. I didn't have you dropping out of school for you to feed me this useless bullshit.  
Figure it out. Find out everything. And I mean everything. I want to know who this fucker is so I can end him once and for all he's really starting to piss me off"

Walking towards his front door he sees something or rather someone and suddenly he doesn't feel as frustrated as he did a minute ago.

"I'm trying my best kai. Stop getting bitchy with me. Also did you get the guns supply from last week checked. We need to have enough guns if we're gonna pull off this raid. Kai? Kai are you even listening to me. Kai?"

"Yh Yh listen seems like I'm gonna be a bit busy tonight so just go with Taemin an Baekhyun and keep an eye on Taemin Yh"

"Busy? You weren't busy before. Kai we need you not Taem-"

"Take him with you then. Send him in first. Do whatever just don't call me again. I've got things to be doing" 

Licking his lips with a smirk, he looks down at the sight on his doorstep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a short chapter, longer chapters will be coming soon

~Sweet~Is~The~Pain~After~Pleasure~

"Look at you. So pathetic. I love it."

Kai can't help it he can barely breathe he's laughing so much. He feels his ribs are gonna explode.

"So ruined yet so beautiful. Why are you here baby? You said you wouldn't ever come back here ever. Do you need me to teach you another lesson? Or is that the slut needs to be fucked?"

He loves the way he's spread out on the doorstep looking absolutely pathetic and ruined. He loves it. So fucking much.

He can't control himself anymore. He never can around him. Around his little bitch.

Grabbing him by the collar he pushes open the door to his house along with the boy. Pushing him deeper inside the house.

"Get on your knees bitch and do what your best at"

All he can hear are sobs and a voice begging him to stop. It's like music to his ears. He can't help but moan at the sight infront of him. His bitch gagging with tears in his eyes. Begging for release. 

Kai knows the fucker loves pain. He finds pleasure in it and so he gives it to him in every way possible. He inflicts as much pain as he can. Until they're both sobbing, breathless and unsure of wether they're in pain or pleasure or maybe both.

They both find pleasure in pain. 

Maybe it's because they're both broken. 

The only difference is ones great at expressing it and the others great at hiding it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeols busy thinking about wether or not he should start this goddamn project by himself or try and talk to Baekhyun again. 

Or maybe not. He doesn't want to piss Baekhyun off again, this might be his only chance to get close to him so it's best if he's rational.

He convinces himself he'll talk to him tomorrow at college.

Yeah tomorrow.  
Flopping around on his bed he stares into space.

Ahh shit, he doesn't even have any lessons with him apart from music and he knows Baekhyun's not gonna use the music room to study. As if talking went great today. 

Screw this he thinks to himself. Sighing he gets out of bed and decides to take a shower instead of wracking his brains. 

———

"Baekhyun you sure this is the place you want me to drop you off to?"

"Yeah this is the where the nerd lives. Honestly should've just threatened him to do it all on his own. This is so goddamn pisstaking. Thanks for the ride Tae."

"No problem Baek. You know I offer other kinds of rides too though" 

Taemin smirks while winking at Baekhyun.

"Fuck off Taemin" Baekhyun says while pretending to be pissed but he's not really because he knows how Taemin is and Taemin knows too.

"Hey Baek" Taemin says.

"Wha- how many times have I said don't call me that. I hate it end of story"

Brushing him off Taemin says " Don't forget what we talked about on the way. Okay?"

"Yeah whatever" Baekhyun replies as he steps out of Taemins white jaguar convertible.

——— 

"It's a good idea Baekhyun. He's pissing you off, so you do the same. You piss him off"

Stopping in his track Baekhyun turns around. Kind of liking the idea. 

Knowing he's got his attention Taemin continues.

" Get in the car, I'll drop you and fill you in"

"So flirt with the nerd and then drop him?"

"Yeah see it's as simple as that."  
Taemin says laughing and gloating at his own idea.

Baekhyuns phone vibrates. Checking it he looks over to Taemin.

"Lucas found where he lives, he just sent me his address let's go."

While driving another idea pops into his head.  
Taking a u-turn he drives towards his house.

"Tae that's not the way to Park's house"

"Yeah I know but there's no way your going over there looking like that if we want this to work. Let's get you sexed up a bit yeah"

Scoffing Baekhyun slaps Taemins chest.  
" yah we're just doing this for fun why you gotta be so extra for tae? This isn't a mission or a raid? Turn the car back around"

Smirking Taemin says a simple "nope" with the sound of a pop.  
———  
And that's how Baekhyun ended up looking like he's going to a strip club.

Walking through the front garden uncomfortably he steps up to the door and knocks. He's sure this is the right house. 

His leather pants are way too tight right now. He always wears leather pants but Taemin's ones are too tight because of the fact that his own pelvis is much wider than most males.

Which one of the reasons why both men and women want a taste of him.

Especially Taemin.

Lucas said this was definitely where the nerd lived. Park fucking Chanyeol. 

Baekhyuns patience is running thin. He's been banging on this bloody door for 5 minutes now. 

He has half a mind to walk away right now and not bother coming back again.

He's known to have a short temper and right now he's having trouble of keeping it at bay.  
———  
Chanyeol hearing someone banging on the front door turns off the shower quickly wrapping a towel over his waist and runs downstairs. With his hair and body still wet, he slips and almost falls on his face on his way down.

He never ever gets visitors unannounced. So maybe that's why he's rushing down to see who's at the door. It could be important, he reasons with himself. Or maybe not.

Opening the door he didn't expect the sight infront.

Sure he didn't know what to expect but he definitely was not expecting this.

Again his hearts racing like crazy.

Byun Baekhyun is standing right infront of him. Right there at his doorstep. Looking so hot and dangerous causing Chanyeol to gulp.

Rubbing his eyes he makes sure he's not hallucinating. He's really there. Right infront of him.

"You gonna invite me in or you gonna stand there drooling all day nerd? Close your mouth and I'm not fucking standing here all day". Baekhyun says with clear irritation laced in his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Smut?? ⁉️😬😬 🔞  
Might be trash don't kill me 😬🙃😭

—

Focusing on the situation Chanyeol shakes his head and says shyly " um yeah sure come in." Avoiding eye contact.

Baekhyun walks in acting like he owns the place and chanyeol can't help but feel at awe. The fact that Byun Baekhyun is walking in his house has him really excited right now.

So excited that he forgets the fact that he's not wearing anything.

Still unaware he looks up to see Baekhyun staring at him with his eyebrows raised.

"You gonna put some clothes on or do you plan on staying that way while I'm here Yeollie. I mean its not like I'm complaining" Baekhyun says In his deep sexy voice.

Chanyeol gulps.

Once 

Twice 

One more time

Not sure of what to say. He wants to move but his legs won't move it's like his legs are frozen.

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip slowly slowly while lowering the tone of his voice completely aware of how seductive he sounds right now.

After all that is his aim to seduce Chanyeol.

He walks over to chanyeol dangerously swaying those hips of his and runs a finger down the middle of his naked abs ever so slowly almost like he's tormenting him.

Slowly turning him on.

Chanyeol gulps again still frozen unable to move from the shock of skin to skin contact.

Seeing how close Baekhyun is Chanyeol finally realises he's still practically naked.

Baekhyun's hand continues to go lower and lower until his hand is on the hem of the towel.

Baekhyun has to admit he never thought the nerd would look like this under all those oversized hoodies he wears.

He's actually kinda......impressed. 

Not completely impressed but kinda. It would take a lot more to impress him. He was expecting flab. 

He was expecting a lot of things but definitely not this.

Baekhyun is so close now that he can see and feel the water droplets running down Chanyeols abs slowly.

Both of their breathing is slow yet fast. 

Apart from the sound of the two breathing the room is absolutely silent.

Both of them just stare at each other gaze completely locked with one another.

Chanyeol is unable to look away its as if Baekhyun has some kind of power over him.

He has Chanyeol hooked.

Baekhyun looks up seductively at him while chanyeol looks down unsure of wether he should move or not.

He wants time to just stop right here, where he can admire Baekhyun's face forever.

He wanted to be able to stare at the beautiful mole on his top lip, his beautiful long lashes, his cheeks and mostly his plump pink lips.

They were so inviting right now. Chanyeol only had to move a little bit to close the gap but should he?

Would Baekhyun kiss him back or would he push him away ?

Baekhyun tightens his hold on the hem of chanyeols towel.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun slowly says his name his voice thick and deep laced with clear hunger.

"You are wearing boxers? Right? Yeol?"

"Huh u-um y—yeah I m-mean no"  
Chanyeol stutters over his words unable to form a proper sentence he can't think straight right now because of how close Baekhyun is to him.

All he can think about is kissing those lips.

And the way Baekhyun is saying his name Yeol is turning him on so bad and he doesn't know why but he's scared. 

If Baekhyun looks down now he's gonna see exactly how turned on Chanyeol really is. 

And chanyeol doesn't want to scare him.

Though he doubts it's possible to scare the Byun Baekhyun.

He can feel Baekhyun's steady breathing like cool air on his chest which is still wet from the shower, while his own breathing is shaky and erratic now.

Baekhyun's hand moves down lower and lower until he finds what he was looking for.

"Little Chanyeol seems a bit excited don't you think Yeol?" Baekhyun says while slowly squeezing and palming Chanyeols member.

Chanyeol feels like he's in absolute heaven right now with Baekhyun palming him through the towel.

All those times he dreamt of Baekhyun and woke up embarrassed was nothing compared to what was happening right now.

Unable to suppress it he lets out a loud shaky moan causing him to blush out of embarrassment.

Baekhyun won't lie he feels a little shocked at how big Chanyeol really is down there. 

"Your just full of surprises today Chanyeol aren't you"

He continues his assault on Chanyeol's member and then decides to let the towel drop.

Chanyeol feels the towel drop past his legs on to the floor in a puddle around his feet.

His breathing hitches and he feels totally exposed yet still he make no indication to move.

Taking Chanyeol's full length into his hand Baekhyun slowly strokes his slender hands up and down as he thumbs the slit causing Chanyeol's body to jerk from the sudden pleasure.

Feeling the precum Baekhyun uses his thumb to rub it across the head spreading it.

"Fuck Yeol your already so wet for me"

Chanyeol is struggling to breathe.

"S—stop"

Even though Chanyeol is telling Baekhyun to stop, he doesn't want Baekhyun to stop ever.

The way Baekhyun's beautifully skilled hands are working around his cock has made his breathing shaky causing his chest to heave up and down rapidly.

Selfishly he thinks to himself I never want this to end.

"Are you sure you want me to stop Yeol" 

Baekhyun says almost growling while slowing down his movements and squeezing his hand hard causing to Chanyeol to whimper from the pain of both a throbbing erection and Baekhyun tightening his hand.

Seeing the response from Chanyeol, Baekhyun slowly increases his pace jerking him off faster again while placing his hand on Chanyeol's bicep.

As Chanyeol gets closer to cumming his legs start to shake and give way.

Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol's legs are shaking and that he's struggling to stand up straight now due to the intense pleasure he's feeling.

So Baekhyun slowly pushes him with the hand on his bicep until the back of Chanyeol's knees hit the sofa and he falls down on his back taking Baekhyun with him on top.

Baekhyun adjusts himself on top of Chanyeol's legs and increases the speed of his wrist once again.

Chanyeol's reaction is starting to turn Baekhyun on too. He feels just as breathless and sweaty as Chanyeol but he stays focused on Chanyeol's cock giving it the full attention it requires.

"I—m gonn—a- come—argh"

With a last few strokes Chanyeol comes grunting, his eyes roll to the back of his head shooting his thick white cream all over his chest and on Baekhyun.

His whole body shakes. He's never come this much before and his whole body shakes even after he's done coming.

"Come on baby get it all out"

Baekhyun mumbles while focused on milking him making sure he rides out his orgasm properly.

Baekhyun gets off of Chanyeol and wipes the stream of thick cum that got on his chin.

Taking his fingers he bends down to the sofa and puts his fingers to Chanyeols lips.

"Here taste yourself baby"

Gulping Chanyeol opens his eyes to once again see Baekhyun so close to him.

He feels so shy right now and he wants the ground to swallow him up whole because Baekhyun saw him naked and gave him a handjob.

But at the same time he never wants this to end.

He wishes he could have Baekhyun to himself every day.

His cheeks go red as he blushes and looks down at Baekhyun's fingers.

He's never tasted cum before. Not his own nor anyone else's.

Gulping he slowly opens his mouth allowing Baekhyun to put his fingers into Chanyeol's mouth, index first and then he adds his middle finger too.

"Now suck baby" Baekhyun says while looking intensely at Chanyeol daring him to refuse.

With eyes wide he slowly sucks Baekhyun beautiful long and slender fingers while blushing at the nickname baby.

Thinking to himself that he likes it when Baekhyun calls him that.

Chanyeol finds that it tastes wierd, kinda salty. He doesn't really like it. But the taste of Baekhyun's fingers in his mouth makes him forget about the foul salty taste of his own sperm.

He glides his tongue over Baekhyun's fingers sensually while not breaking eye contact with him. He feels shy but Baekhyun's intense gaze his holding him in completely locked.

Baekhyun slides his fingers in and out one last time before pulling them out and putting them into his own mouth and tasting them.

Sucking on them he pulls out his fingers with a pop sound.

Standing up Baekhyun throws the towel at Chanyeol's crotch.

"Hmmm you taste good Chanyeol. Now clean up and get dressed and let's start our music project. What'd you say Yeollie?"

—


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m posting the chapters that are already on Wattpad and Um I wrote these ages ago so now I’m kinda cringing I swear they do get much longer and better 😬

"I don't like this beat Yeol" Baekhyun pursed his lips while looking at Chanyeol, his eyes screaming boredom.

He was surprised that Chanyeol had a studio in his house which he wasn't expecting. 

It was small, with a desk against the middle wall, a computer and speakers on the desk. There's a keyboard on the left side of the room and one on the desk. 

He has a stand with 4 guitars and a drum kit on the other side of the room.

Baekhyun's own studio at EXO's hideout was bigger than this but it definitely doesn't have as much stuff as Chanyeol's.

"Um we could always change it i-if you want" Chanyeol says shyly, with a blush across his cheeks. 

His confidence always goes down when it comes to Baekhyun. He becomes so self concious. 

And especially since after their moment Baekhyun had gone back to being the cold jerk he is again.

Man up Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn't like cowards.

They both carry on working on their project. It's been 4 hours and they're both still working on their music.

They've both managed to get the first verse and a chorus done along with some sort of beat made. But it still needs work. 

A lot of work.

Chanyeol was beginning to think he was making progress with Baekhyun but during the time they were both working on their project Baekhyun was becoming more and more distant. Disagreeing with everything Chanyeol said. Not liking his ideas. Constantly reminding him of how stupid and clumsy he was.

It's not like they were ever close before but after what happened downstairs Chanyeol wouldn't have thought that Baekhyun would act like this.

They had both been personal with each other and had sexual contact. 

So why was Baekhyun acting like nothing happened at all?

It was making Chanyeol upset but he didn't want Baekhyun to see how he felt.

He didn't want to embarrass himself further than he already had.

Chanyeol was disheartened by Baekhyun's behaviour but he wasn't going to lie at the same time when Baekhyun did say something that hurt Chanyeols feeling he just as quickly sugar coated him with his sweet words.

Baekhyun knew he had control over Chanyeol and he was enjoying it.

A lot.

The words dripped off Baekhyun's tongue like honey and syrup and Chanyeol couldn't help but be pulled in by him everytime.

Lost deep in thought Chanyeol jumped at the sound of Baekhyun's phone ringing.

Chanyeol saw the look in Baekhyun's eyes become more colder if that's even possible. Considering he always looks cold and acts like a jerk.

Baekhyun picks up his phone and puts it to his ear.

"Baekhyun? B-Baekhyun? We need you right now I can't get to—shit I can't get a hold of Kai or Tao" Baekhyun heard the sounds of gunshots in the background. Lucas was panicking. His voice and phone shaking. 

It seemed like he was running and shooting at the same time.

Baekhyun concludes that the raid didn't go aswell they thought it would.

"We nee- you've got to be fucking kidding me come here you fucking pussy" Baekhyun heard the sound of gunshots again. 

Wincing at the loud sounds and shouting against his ear. 

"we need your help Baekhyun Hurry up I'll text you the address"

Pursing his lips Baekhyun replies in a low voice " I thought he went with you guys. Didn't Kai say to take him with you?"

"Yeah h-he— shit - yeah he did but I don't know where he is right now and apparently this fucking raid was a trap.  
I don't know where Yixing went fuck I barely even know this guy I don't even know what he looks like only Kai does, who knows maybe he screwed us over."

"You know Yixing would never screw us. Anyways I'm leaving now I'll be there in 10 minutes hold for as long as you can and I already know the address"

Chanyeol has stayed quiet during the whole conversation.

He knew what kind of person Baekhyun was. He knew he was a gangster even though he tried to ignore it.

And he had clearly heard gunshots coming from Baekhyun's phone.

Baekhyun rang Taemin to come pick him up but his phone constantly went to voice mail.

"Fuck" Baekhyun breathed quietly out gritting his teeth.

He turned around to look at Chanyeol. 

Gulping Chanyeol tried to pretend he didn't hear the conversation that had just between Baekhyun and whoever was on the other side of the phone. But he had managed to pick up on the name Yixing.

He was sure he'd that name before but before he could think deeper as to where he'd heard it Baekhyun called out his name well actually he called out nerd but Chanyeol knew he was talking to him.

Who else would he be talking to.

"Yeah?" He answered a little nervous.

"Do you have a car nerd?"

Chanyeol was a little hurt that Baekhyun was calling him nerd but he had to accept the fact that Baekhyun was a jerk.

"N-no I don't bu—"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Baekhyun let out a shaky breath trying to control his temper but he was slowly losing it.

"Your so fucking useless Chanyeol. So fucking useless. Is there anything you can do right ever?" He yelled at Chanyeol in a loud voice which boomed right off the walls of his studio.

Chanyeol felt his eyes tear up a little and he felt his heart squeeze but he refused to let Baekhyun know that he was hurt.

He kept reminding himself that Baekhyun was a jerk and he already knew that so being upset wasn't going to fix anything.

" I said I don't have a car but if you had   
l—let me finish, I do have a scooter"

Chanyeol spoke up in a loud voice. He tried to keep his voice steady so that Baekhyun wouldn't see he was upset.

Also he was sick of Baekhyun walking all over him.

He was angry but he couldn't bring himself to hurt him or anyone else for that matter.

Problem was Chanyeol was too nice for his own good and Baekhyun brought out the worst in him.

"Hurry the fuck up then I have somewhere to be and I need you to drive me."

Chanyeol stood there blinking down at Baekhyun.

He was confused.

Baekhyun wants me to give him a ride ?

What?

"I SAID HURRY THE FUCK UP"

Baekhyun once again shouted at Chanyeol but this time in a voice that was much louder and much much colder in comparison to before.

Baekhyun began walking towards the front door and Chanyeol followed. 

While walking Baekhyun pulled a gun out from his waistband causing Chanyeol to stop dead in his tracks.

A gun

He's had that the whole time he was here.

The whole time 

Would he have killed me if I didn't have a scooter aswell ?

Baekhyun turned around realising Chanyeol was no longer following him.

Using the hand that was holding gun he gestured for Chanyeol to hurry up.

"Hurry the hell up. Your really tempting me to use this right now Yeol"

Gulping Chanyeol ran out past him and got his scooter ready.

He was way too afraid to look at Baekhyun.

Guns usually mean death.

Which means Baekhyun's gonna hurt someone and Chanyeol's gonna be the one to help him do it by driving him.

Suddenly Chanyeol's conscious feels really really guilty.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit confusing but it’s meant to be of a POV of someone you dk ig

"I think the best way to get his defences down is to take his little brother. Have you been keeping an eye on him?"

"I have. I've been following his activities for 3 weeks now"

"My eyes are always on him don't worry.  
But tonight you should be able to catch him. They've made it easier for us"

"That asshole won't know what's coming"

"Are you gonna kill him?"

"No I'm gonna torture him until that fucker Kai comes begging for me to let him go"

"I don't want to get involved but he's just a kid S-"

"Do i look like I fucking care? No. He needs to learn his lesson and what better way than to take what's most important to him"

{  
}  
{  
}  
{  
}  
But~is~that~really~the~most~important~person~to~him~or~is~it~someone~else.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so trash I’m so sry

"Can this piece of shit not go any faster?"

"It's not a piece of shit it's a scooter and my dad gave it to me so don't say that"

"Whatever nerd hurry up I don't have time for your jokes"

Chanyeol felt a pang in his heart as he was driving. This was his favourite because it had belonged to his dad once who was no longer around and Baekhyun didn't hesitate even once to call it a piece of shit.

He could go fast yes but he only had one helmet which he had tried to force on to Baekhyun but he had refused saying it was a thing for pussies and that he didn't need one. 

Going fast meant if there was an accident Baekhyun could possibly get hurt and he didn't want that.

Chanyeol was still afraid though as fear still lingered in the back of his mind.

If they had been in another situation Chanyeol would have been overjoyed that Baekhyun was sitting so close to him chest pressed so close to his back and his arms around his waist.

But Chanyeol couldn't ignore the feeling of the gun poking him in the ribs because Baekhyun was still holding on to it.

The gun that could possible take a life.

Baekhyun's whole posture was rigid like he was ready to fight and Chanyeol was scared.

He was really really scared for whoever it was that had pissed off Baekhyun.

He'd heard all about how Baekhyun was ones worst nightmare when he gets pissed.

They were rumours that went around like whispers of the night.

Everyone was too afraid of Baekhyun hearing the rumours so no one really knew if they were true or not.

Chanyeol was sincerely hoping they weren't.

He might look cute and harmless to Chanyeol but everyone had heard the rumours that he could deadass drop a man even 5 times his size.

"Which way do I go now?" Chanyeol asked as they came to a roundabout.

"Take the 3rd exit" Baekhyun replied quickly.

Chanyeol took the third exit carefully turning his scooter and coming to a stop in front of a warehouse.

As soon as he stopped Baekhyun jumped off cocking his gun ready and holding it in front of him ready to shoot anyone who comes his way.

Turning around once he told Chanyeol "Go don't wait around things are gonna get ugly and you don't want to get in the way."

"But what about y-you?"  
Chanyeol asked eyes wide with worry clear in them.

"I'm the last person you should be worrying about now fuck off before I shoot you myself. GO!"

Chanyeol was startled by the change in Baekhyun and decided to get back on his scooter to leave.

Baekhyun walked off and entered the warehouse.

As Chanyeol was putting his helmet back on he heard a scream and then a gunshot.

A very very loud gunshot causing his ears to ring even though he was outside.

His first thought was to take his scooter and leave as quickly as he could but then curiosity got the best of him.

Slowly creeping up to the door of the warehouse he looked through the crack on the side of the door.

He saw bodies all over the floor. The whole warehouse was full of blood and dead people. 

It looked like a massacred had taken place inside the warehouse.

Gulping Chanyeol saw Baekhyun standing facing the door. He moved more to the side making sure he couldn't be seen.

There was a man bleeding at Baekhyun's feet which Chanyeol guess was who had screamed but he didn't want to believe Baekhyun had shot him.

He seemed to be writhing in pain and was bleeding out from his knees.  
Chanyeol concluded he had been shot in the knee.

So he couldn't get away? 

He guessed.

Maybe.

Opposite Baekhyun there were two men standing with their backs to Chanyeol who's faces he couldn't see.

One man in all black and one with blonde hair. Chanyeol could see blood on the side of his forehead

The one in all black was holding on to the man with blonde hair who seemed to be only half conscious as his whole body was lagging and if it wasn't for the man in Black it seemed he wouldn't be able to hold him self up.

Chanyeol could see that Baekhyun was irritated. He could see it on his face from the way he his eyebrows were furrowed and he looked murderous.

He couldn't hear much because they were standing in the middle of the warehouse far away from the door.

The man in black said something. Chanyeol didn't catch much apart from a faint "I don't know man"

Chanyeol had definitely heard that voice somewhere before. 

But where ?

"Yixing" Chanyeol heard Baekhyun say while gritting his teeth loudly. Loud enough for Chanyeol to hear.

Yixing?

Yixing?

Yixing?

Where have I heard that name before.

Chanyeol was so lost in thought that he jumped and almost screamed when the man at Baekhyun's feet suddenly spoke almost revealing Chanyeol.

But the men inside were way too occupied right now to focus on anything going ok outside so Chanyeol was safe for now.

The man on the floor said something but Chanyeol couldn't hear.

He tried putting his ear to the door to hear but he couldn't.

While trying to hear he heard a scream.

Jumping back he went again to the door to look through the crack and saw Baekhyun pressing his foot down on to the mans bleeding knee causing him to scream in pain.

Baekhyun said something thing to him and then—-

S—shot him

Straight through the head

Causing Chanyeol to knock over the metal drums next to the door. 

The men inside all turned around to look at the door except the blonde one but Chanyeol had already left.

He jumped on his scooter and drove off without even bothering to put on his helmet.

With his heart hammering he drove all the way to the only place he felt peace and calm.

The park.

He stopped his scooter and jumped down with his heart still wildly hammering against his chest.

He ran all the way blindly to the place he always went to when he felt like the world was weighing down on him.

His secret place.

Falling to his knees he let everything out of his stomach.

He felt so so sick. 

Even after he had emptied out everything he kept on dry heaving.

He had just seen a man die right in front of him.

A-and Baekhyun had been the one to do it.

Should he call the police? 

But wouldn't that mean Baekhyun would get in trouble.

He was so conflicted unsure of what to do.

After calming down he sat down to think about where he had heard the name Yixing before.

It definitely wasn't a common name in Korea so he must've heard it somewhere.

But where was the question?

He decided to push the question to the back of his mind resting his back against the tree he fell asleep.

——-///——-

"Where's lucas?" Baekhyun asked gritting his teeth

"I don't know man—-

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"He's taken him and You'll never find him. All of you fuckers are gonna die. He's gonna tear that kid apart one by one"

"What?"

"You fuckers are all gonna die and that kid..... he's gonna feel pa— !BOOM! 💥 

S  
I  
L  
E  
N  
C  
E


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again absolute trash

Baekhyun walked in carefully after telling Chanyeol to leave.

He didn't want to have to worry about the nerd getting in the way and causing more trouble.

He couldn't be asked to clean up more messes right now. And if the nerd somehow managed to get himself in the way Baekhyun would have to clean another mess and he didn't want that.

Cocking his gun he slowly stepped into the warehouse as the door closed itself behind him.

Sidestepping all the bodies on the floor looked at them with pure disgust. He didnt need his shoes getting dirty.

The warehouse was empty apart from the bodies on the floor and from the looks of it none of the people on the floor were his people.

Breathing a sigh of relief he carried on slowly side stepping bodies weaving in and out of them careful not to step on any blood.

Hearing footsteps he turned around to look behind him and raised his gun ready to aim and shoot.

He was hoping it would be one of his members but it wasn't.

Lowering his gun he aimed at the knees of the assailant that was running towards him with a dagger.

The man fell to the ground with a loud piercing scream at Baekhyun's feet.

He could've killed him yes...but he needed information since there was no one around.

Or at least no one left alive.

As soon as he shot him he heard more steps. Raising his gun he turned towards the sound but when he saw who it was he lowered his gun, relief washing over him.

Taemin and Yixing thank fuck

"What happened?" Baekhyun asked Yixing instead of Taemin.

Taemin seemed completely out of it and barely conscious only being held upright by Yixing. His forehead was bleeding and his breathing was ragged.

"They attacked us and that's normal yes but all this for a drug deal seems way too shady" Yixing replied shaking his head.

"there was way too many people. From what I can see this was a trap and we fell right into it."

Baekhyun clenched his teeth and let out a shaky breath. He was shaking from anger and he was beyond pissed. Kai should have known if this was gonna be a trap but the dickhead was busy having fun other places while leaving them to deal with this.

If Kai had been here along with Tao and Kris things wouldn't have gone down south but they had, things had gone to shit and Baekhyun knew Kai wasn't going to be happy. Hell he himself wasn't happy kai was gonna was gonna probably fuck them all up.

"You gonna kill him or what?" Yixing asked kicking at the man who was writhing in pain at Baekhyun's feet.

Looking down Baekhyun sighed once again.

"Where the fuck is Lucas?" Ignoring him Baekhyun asked Yixing with clear irritation etched on his face.

Looking around he had seen absolutely no sign of Lucas which was starting to worry him.

"I don't know man i was too busy knocking down their people I saw him with Taemin but after things got ugly I don't know I really don't. I thought he'd be with Taemin but I found his ass half out of it in a corner alone after the explosion a few minutes back but no sign of Lucas"

If Baekhyun was pissed before he was absolutely livid now. Lucas had only called him about 15 minutes back even less. 

So he had to be here. Baekhyun knew Lucas would never ditch the boys so there's no way that he ran and left Tae and Yixing by themselves.

"Yixing" Baekhyun started off gritting his teeth "Kai is gonna fucking kill all of us you realise that right. I don't fucking care if you don't know where he is find him and if that means checking every body here then so be it because if he's dead then so are you, me and Tae. We have to do whatever it takes to fi—

"You fuckers think your gonna find him" the man Baekhyun had shot spoke up loudly startling the men standing around him.

He was spluttering and coughing blood while trying to talk clearly struggling.

Looking down at him Baekhyun could see clearly that he had been shot around the upper chest area from before Baekhyun had shot him. He had bled out a lot and the gangster knew he was gonna die soon.

Which meant that whatever information he needed he had to get it now before the man decided to fuck off.

"They took him and you— you'll never f—find hi—m or at least when you do find him he'll be a living corpse begging for you to killl hi—aaarghhh—

Sick and tired of his bullshit Baekhyun didn't have time for this moving his leg he pressed his foot over the mans knee where he'd shot him.

"Tell me where he is and I'll let you live" Baekhyun said loud and sternly while pressing and moving his foot as hard as he could to inflict as much pain as he could on the wound and dying man.

"I'm not stupid I—I know I'm gonna die soo-

Cutting in Yixing spoke. "Listen Baekhyun I have to go I don't need anyone seeing me here. I can't risk it I've already been here longer than needed. I did what I was asked to do apart from that none of this is my business and you know that"

"He's taken him and you'll never find him. All of you fuckers are gonna die. He's gonna tear that kid apart one by one"

Bending down Baekhyun bent down towards the man with a menacing yet angry smirk.

He was so sick of this fuckers shit now. He clearly wasn't going to give them any useful information and so Baekhyun decided he was done.

"What?"

"You fuckers are all gonna die and that kid.......he's gonna feel pa—

Baekhyun shot him straight through the head. He was done here. Standing up he heard a sound at the door of the warehouse like the sounds of metal hitting the floor. The gunshot had seemed to waken up Taemin a bit more he seemed less hazy now.

Both him and Yixing who had their backs to the door turned around to see where the noise came from.

Raising his gun Baekhyun was ready to dash out and get rid of whoever was there and so were both Yixing and Taemin.

But the moment Baekhyun heard the sound of a scooter zooming away he stopped himself.

"Leave it it's not important right now"

"B-but someone could have se-seen us Baek" Taemin spoke up.

"Don't worry it was nothing we'll be fine. Come on let's go and get you fixed up. Yixing get him into his car and then ill drive him and you can go"

Baekhyun knew exactly what kind of scooter that was and he knew exactly who the owner was.

He wasn't happy at all. He hated being disobeyed.

Park and I are gonna need to have a talk.

He thought to himself as he walked out the warehouse to see Taemin was already in the car and Yixing nowhere to be seen.

Thinking to himself Baekhyun decided that Chanyeol needed to be punished.

Smirking about how he's gonna punish Chanyeol for disobeying, Baekhyun had managed to forget the problem at hand.

Lucas


	14. Chapter 14

When chanyeol woke up it was dark.

Really really dark.

He wondered how long he'd been out for.

Sitting up properly he winced as his back ached from sleeping in such a uncomfortable position for such a long time.

He looked up to the stars and then the lake infront of him.

Even though his back hurt and he had a slight headache from all that dry heaving before and from being sick he somehow felt at peace.

This is where he started coming after his dad went missing when he was 11 years old.

It always brought peace to him.  
It was around the backside of the park where no one usually hung around because it looked messy and dirty.

There was always rumours about what went on back here and no one actually ever bothered to walk a little further if they did they'd see how beautiful it really was here.

Watching the lake move slowly in ripples Chanyeol thought back to Baekhyun like he's been doing for the past few years.

And then it all came back in flashes. 

The dead bodies 

The blood

The mysterious man in black

Baekhyun torturing a man 

Baekhyun shooting a man straight through the head without even flinching.

Chanyeol running almost getting caught.

The name Yixing ran through his head faintly once again.

But he decided to push it all away for now. 

He didn't want to think about what had happened he wanted to forget it all.

He didn't want to believe that Baekhyun was capable of killing.

He realised he was hungry. 

Very

Very 

Hungry

His tummy rumbled just at the thought of food.

Food.

Food.

Food reminded him of Kyungsoo.

KYUNGSOO

Baekhyun had managed to make Chanyeol forget all about Kyungsoo once again.

Shitt 

Kyungsoo

is he okay? Did he eat? 

I hope he didn't go home 

Please

I'm such a bad friend.

Taking his phone out his back pocket Chanyeol rang Kyungsoo hoping he would pick up so that Chanyeol could take him out to eat and also make sure he was okay.

He called once praying kyungsoo would pick up.

He didn't.

Checking his phone Chanyeol saw that the time was 8:45.

Now he was sure Kyungsoo had gone home.

<<~If only Chanyeol knew he'd gone to a place far worse~>>

Chanyeol had called him 5 times now and each time the phone had gone to voicemail.

Worried Chanyeol decided that this was gonna be the last call if he didn't pick up this time there was nothing he could do about it.

It rang once then twice but this time on the third ring he finally picked up.

"Soo? Soo is that you? Soo please tell me your okay. I tried to find you all over the school but I couldn't find you anywhere. Please tell me you didn't go home. Your dad didn't h-hit you again did he please just te—

"What the fuck do you want nerd?" A deep voice grumbled through Chanyeol's phone.

For a second he was confused he pulled his phone away from his face to make sure he'd called the right person. 

Making sure it was the right person he put the phone back on to his ear.

"H-hello?"

"What the fuck do you want? Your ruining my sleep"

Chanyeol knew that voice and he hated it. Why the hell did he have Kyungsoo's phone.

Chanyeol knew they both hated eachother he didn't know why though.

Worry started running through him.  
"What did you do Kyungsoo where is he ? You better not have hurt him or I swear I'll kill you myself give Soo the phone right now or I'm calling the po—

"Calm down nerd I didn't do anything. Atleast not anything he didn't want me to."

Chanyeol could hear the smirk in his voice through the speaker and he hated it.

He hated how he picked on Kyungsoo all the time for no reason.

He hated how he bullies his best friend and now has the audacity to pick up his phone as if they were friends.

He heard him put the phone down and then heard a shuffling sound which Chanyeol guessed was him moving around.

Where the hell are they in the first place?

To Chanyeol it sounded like he was moving around on a sofa.

"Hey bitch wake the fuck up your nerd friend is calling you. Hmm You look so beautiful just like a slut.....now wake up your wasting my time"

Chanyeol could hear him talking in the background and he hated how he was calling his best friend a slut and a bitch.

Soo didn't deserve to be bullied and he was panicking now.

He didn't understand why Soo was with him out of all people.

But what Chanyeol was mostly confused about was why Kyungsoo was sleeping on Kai's sofa?

Why would you go and sleep at your bully's place?

Why would you let your guard down around someone like him?

"Aghghh—hello? Cha—chanyeol?"

"Soo? Oh my god Soo are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he Soo?"

Chanyeol asked worry running through him.

"N-no I'm ju— Im just tired that's all Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo said with a small shaky voice.

"Soo are you crying? Your crying aren't you? Tell me what happened. Please Soo?"

"No I'm not cry—arghh I'm not crying I just hurt my ankle and it hurts to move and walk. That's w—why I'm just gonna get up yeah"

"Are you sure your okay Kyungsoo?  
Tell me?"

All he heard was silence from the other side of the phone.

"Soo?"

"C-can you pick me u-up Chanyeol? Ple-please?"

Kyungsoo asked him in the quietest voice possible which caused Chanyeol to worry even more confirming the fact that Kyungsoo was either crying or was very close to tears.

"Please C-Chanyeol"

"I'm already on my way Soo just text me the address. I promise I'm coming."

Chanyeol replies while scrambling through the park running as fast as he can to get to his scooter which he had parked earlier.

"I'm coming Soo hang on just wait for me"

And with that he ended the call, got on his scooter, put his helmet on and rode off towards the address Kyungsoo texted him.

—

Warning//—- child abuse // domestic violence.

—————

The sound of a whip hitting against skin repeatedly could be heard throughout the room.

The sound bounced off the walls as did the screams.

Except no one could hear his screams.

The basement walls were there to make sure his cry's never got out.

To make sure he never got out.

"Loving a boy is a sin"

-whip-

-whip-

"How did you turn out to be so filthy?"

-whip-

-whip-

"Just like that mother of yours"

-whip-

-whip-

"She won't be seeing the light of day from now on I'll make sure of it"

-whip-

-whip-

"And when I'm done with you I'll deal with her"

-whip-

-whip-

"Your a sinner, a goddamn sinner and you'll burn in hell. I'm just trying to save you my son"

Letting go the whip he walked towards his son who was barely conscious,on the brink of death.

His whole back was ragged, pieces of skin falling off here and there.

He bent down to grab his sons face gently turning him to look upward at him.

"You need to understand I'm doing this because I love you. Why would I want my son to burn in hell? Why?"

All he could do was cry, he could barely breathe.

His lungs felt like they were on fire.

He couldn't even cry anymore there were no tears left.

Just sadness and pain.

Pain 

Only pain

All he did was confess to and kiss the boy he liked at school in the same way the other kids did at school when they liked someone.

So why couldn't he do the same?

Why was he being treated differently?

What did he do so wrong?

To deserve this?

Why did his dad not see that that was who he was?

Why did his dad not see that he was still his son?

No matter how much he beat him he wouldn't change.

He knew he couldn't.

It was impossible.

He wanted to die that was what he wanted.

To die.

Or to kill him.

But could he do either ?

Did he have the courage?

Was he strong enough?

No

He was pathetic. He couldn't save himself nor his mother.

"I love you, I do my son you know that and I love your mother so much. Without both of you I couldn't imagine a life. I'm just trying to save you. To help you. Both of you"

Sitting him up he pulled him into a hug tightly holding him against his chest.

"you trust me right? You trust your appa right. He'll love you no matter what but god doesn't love sinners. We don't want you to be like your oemma right?"

His mom. 

He loved his mom and he despised his father the man who beat his mother constantly every day.

He restricted her freedom. 

He accused her of adultery he accused her of everything that ever went wrong in his life.

Broken.

That's what his family was.

Broken.

Just like his life.

Broken.

"I—I'll change if y—you stop hurt—hurting oemma. Appa ple-please I'm begging you"

He scrambled to his dads feet, he'd do anything to protect his mother.

And he was willing to beg.

He grabbed at his feet and bowed down.

His everything hurt, his ribs, his knees, his back where skin was falling off, there was more flesh than skin on his back from all the abuse.

"Appa please I'm beg—begging. Leave oemma a-alone and I'll let you d-do whatever y-you want I swear I-I won't make a soun—

The back of his head hit the wall as he was kicked back into it.

His back scraped the wall then the floor leaving trails of his blood.

His whole being was on fire.

"It looks like you need more cleansing son. Let me purify you"

-whip-

-whip-

-whip-

-whip-

It was the only sound he could hear.

Continuously. He lost count of the days he was there.

Was it night ? Was it day?

He didn't know anymore.

He was just waiting for the day he would die then he could finally be at peace.

He was just a kid who wanted death.

He wanted it to come and to take him away from all the pain.

Everytime he closed his eyes he wondered if it was the last time.

There was nothing he could do to stop the screaming he heard above him every night as his mother begged her husband to stop.

As she begged her husband to let her see her son.

She was so afraid he would die.

And maybe she was right.

He did.

He did die down there.

He died and became someone else.

Someone she later wouldn't be able recognise.

Because he would no longer be her son.

———

Falling down on his face he was exhausted.

Everything hurt but at the same time he could feel the euphoria coursing through his veins.

Or maybe he was mistaking the pain for pleasure.

He had already come for the seventh time now and was completely drained now.

Kai began to finish himself off behind him holding his hips tightly, enough to bruise them.

He carried on slamming hard into his already abused hole causing him to scream out in both pain and pleasure.

He once again felt his orgasm building.

He thought it was impossible that he could cum again but he did one last time in sync with Kai as he too came into his abused hole.

Pulling himself out Kai fell next to him on the bed also face forward.

Smirking he turned his face towards him  
"How many times have I fucked you today slut? I've lost count but fuck your still so tight like the first time"

They both fell into silence. The only thing filling the air was there heavy ragged breathing.

Gathering up the courage he spoke the words that had been on his mind for a while now. 

"I love you"

Kai smirked once again.

"I know, a good slut always loves cock."

He closed his eyes hoping to hide the tears from him

~~That's not what I meant~~

———

He'd never been brave enough to touch Kai ever.

It was always Kai's hands on him.

Always Kai doing what he wanted.

He was always just a cum dump for Kai.

"Fuck if I wasn't so spent right now I'd get you to suck me off like the little cockslut you are. You look so fucking ravishing right now all spread out and used and it's turning me on all over again fuck"

" I don't think I-I can m-move"

"Yeah whatever bitch I'm going to sleep"

He wanted to get up and clean himself up.

He could feel the cum drying inside and around his hole along with the streams that had leaked onto his thighs.

But he was so tired.

So so tired.

Both mentally and physically.

His backside hurt worse than before.

He could feel the bruises forming on his hips from where Kai had been gripping him.

But maybe he didn't mind these bruises maybe because these ones had a different meaning to the bruises from his step dad.

Thinking that Kai was asleep he raised his hand to trace the scars on his back.

Ever so gently he traced the thick ragged lines on his back.

He wondered what it was that had happened to him.

He always saw the scars but he wasn't brave enough to ask how he'd gotten the scars.

Though unable to move he was able to see properly because they were both laying on their front.

And for the first time he got to see his face properly and he began to admire how he looked so innocent and peaceful while sleeping.

Like he was a completely different person to the one who had hurt him.

Would anything ever be normal in his life?

Normal family?

Normal relationship?

Was this even a relationship?

He scoffed at the thought causing him to wince at the pain in his back.

"Im still awake you know get your dirty hands off my back and don't touch me again"

He retreated his hand slowly remembering that even though he looked innocent while asleep he was still the same man who hated him.

——

He layed awake for a while unable to sleep.

He could hear Kai's even breathing indicating that he was asleep for real now.

But he still didn't dare touch him or the scars on his back.

Staring at him eventually he too fell asleep.

During his sleep he heard the sounds of crying.

Someone begging for help begging for it to stop begging for the pain to stop.

But he was so so tired he couldn't bring himself to wake up.

But he knew that voice so well and he wanted to help but he couldn't even help himself let alone the man he loves out of his nightmare.

————————

Kai sat up suddenly in his bed. His breathing heavy sweat running down his body. He turned to his left making sure his bitch was still asleep.

Getting up he put his boxers on and went down to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

He'd been out for a while and he was glad the slut was still asleep and hadn't seen him in such a vulnerable position.

He couldn't risk his pride and plus it wasn't a usual thing it was because that stupid bitch was touching up his back.

It brought back stupid memories he didn't care for.

Taking deep breaths he went back upstairs at the sound of a phone ringing.

It wasn't his.

It was the sluts.

It rang then it ended. The phone was sitting on the draw next to the bed. He couldn't care less about who was calling the bitch.

He sat down next to the sleeping figure and stared at him for a while ignoring the phone hoping the person would fuck off and stop calling.

Laughing to himself proudly he saw his cum mixed with blood still dried on the sluts thighs and around his hole.

He smirked thinking back to their afternoon and how the bitch had taken him whole in all his holes.

The phone was beginning to piss Kai off it was constantly ringing and the person on the other side wasn't giving up.

Getting up he grabbed the phone and swiped to answer the call bringing it to his ear.

Before he could even speak a voice broke through the speaker 

"Soo? Soo is that you? Soo please tell me your okay. I tried to find you all over the school but I couldn't find you anywhere. Please tell me you didn't go home. Your dad didn't h-hit you again did he please just te—

So it was the nerd calling him 

He thought Baekhyun was with him.

"What the fuck do you want nerd?"

He heard silence on the other end before he spoke up again.

"H-hello?"

"What the fuck do you want? Your ruining my sleep"

He wasn't sleeping and he definitely wasn't sleepy anymore but he was pissed that the nerd kept calling not getting the hint that the other person didn't want to pick up.

"What did you do to Kyungsoo where is he? You better not have hurt him or I swear I'll kill you myself give Soo the phone right now or I'm calling the po—

The nerd started panicking which began to piss Kai off more but at the same time he was amused. 

He hadn't expected the slut to have someone who cared this much about him.

"Calm down nerd I didn't do anything. Atleast not anything he didn't want me to." He replied with a smirk. 

Putting the phone down on the draw again he climbed back on the bed to wake up his bitch.

He tapped his cheek harshly to wake him up.

He hadn't moved at all while sleeping he was still in the same position as before.

Admiring his face he tapped him again and softly with a smirk said "Hey bitch wake the fuck up..your nerd friend is calling you"

Kai ran his fingers across his cheek down to his chin as he opened his eyes to look up at him

"Hmm...You look so beautiful just like a slut.....now wake up your wasting my time"

Looking around groggily he tried to sit up but everything hurt especially his backside from all the abuse to his hole.

He put his hand out his eyes pleading with Kai's to pass him the phone because couldn't move.

But he shook his head with a smirk and softly whispered "go get it yourself" and then sat down in the chair opposite the bed.

To enjoy the show.

He gestured his hand towards the phone telling him to hurry up while zipping up a hoodie to cover himself.

Slowly he moved and got up using his arms to push himself up but fell straight back on to his face.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. One because he didn't want to give kai the satisfaction and two he couldn't let whoever was on the phone hear him in pain.

He was praying it wasn't chanyeol or Luhan.

What if he screamed what if he gave away the fact he was in pain?

And both Luhan and Chanyeol would want to know why he was with Kai.

How was he supposed to explain himself?

How?

Wincing he got up ever so slowly and stood still for a split second before starting to walk towards the draw.

It was barely 5-6 steps but to him it felt like it was an eternity away.

He limped groaning in pain as it jolted through his whole body.

He was in so much pain. The dry cum was flaking off and rubbing at his skin.

His hole was hurting.

His throat was sore.

Everything hurt.

He couldn't help but let out a small groan from the pain as he bent down to pick up the phone.

He knew Kai was enjoying the show but he ignored it telling himself it's gonna be okay you can hold it in.

You have to.

He had hoped it wasn't Chanyeol or Luhan but it was Chanyeol.

"Aghghh—hello? Cha—Chanyeol?"

He had tried so hard to not make a sound but he was in way too much pain as he stood up straight.

Both his backside and throat were hurting from all the abuse.

His throat was so sore from Kai being so rough with his mouth.

Making his voice all groggy and making it hard for him to talk.

"Soo? Oh my god Soo are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he Soo?" Chanyeol asked him.

His heart began to swell. His best friend was worried about him. 

He felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Chanyeol was worried and it was his fault.

He tried speaking again trying to sound strong but his throat betrayed him.

"N-no I'm ju—I'm just tired that's all Chanyeol"

His voice was shaky as he tried to walk over to the bed as his legs couldn't hold him up anymore.

But he realised too late that it was a bad idea as it hurt too much to walk. But he pushed himself to walk towards the bed ever so slowly.

While Kai clicked his tongue at his feeble attempt while shaking his head amusement shining in his eyes.

He found this all oh so amusing. His aftermath fuelled his ego. Knowing he was responsible for the state his bitch was in was so satisfying he couldn't even place the feeling.

"Soo are you crying? Your crying aren't you? Tell me what happened. Please Soo?"

He once again felt tears threatening to push through but he didn't want to cry he'd done enough of that today.

"No I'm not cry-arghh—

He tried sitting down and it wasn't the greatest idea. He winced from the amount of pain that just bolted through his body starting from the backside

"—I'm not crying I just hurt my ankle and it hurts to move and walk. That's w—why. I'm just gonna get up yeah"

He had no choice but to lie he couldn't let his best friend know ever.

"Are you sure your okay kyungsoo? Tell me?"

He didn't know what to say he wanted to cry. He really loved his best friend and hearing him so worried and upset made him feel guilty for being the reason why chanyeol was worried.

Looking up at Kai's menacing smile he decided he didn't want to stay here anymore. Chanyeol already knew where he was so there was no point in even trying to hide the fact that he was with Kai.

Plus it wasn't like Kai was gonna let him stay over night anyways.

"Soo?"

"C-can you pick me u-up Chanyeol? Pls-please?"

He asked Chanyeol in a small voice a part of him expecting Chanyeol to say no. After all he wasn't that important was he? Only enough for a phone call right?

His tears were threatening to spill from both the pain jolting through his body and from the pain of feeling worthless.

"Please C-Chanyeol"

He thought Chanyeol would end the call but instead he said "I'm already on my way Soo just text me the address. I promise I'm coming."

He wanted to both cry and laugh from relief.

"I'm coming Soo hang on just wait for me"

And then he ended the call. Kyungsoo just stared at the phone for a second then typed the address as quickly as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS WAS DEEEEP IM SORRY IF YOUVE EVER HAD TO EXPERINCE SOMETHING LIKE DOMESTIC VIOLENCE BEFORE
> 
> I HAVE AND ITS HORRIBLE HONESTLY HAVING AN ABUSIVE DAD IS HORRIBLE AND IT CAN MENTALLY CHANGE U ALOT   
> AND MAYBE THATS WHY IVE ADDED ALOT OF MENTALLY DSITURBED CHARACTERS CZ I CAN UNDERSTAND THEM IDK🤷🏻♀️


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sry for this trash 🙄

"You should clean yourself up your making a mess on my bed"

Gesturing on the bed where he was sitting "your getting all blood and cum over my bed and even though you look like a beautiful beautiful mess you should really clean the fuck up"

Walking up to him Kai ran his hand past Kyungsoo's cheeks down to his neck holding on to it.

"Let's get you into the shower"

Taking his own clothes off he pushed him towards the bathroom.

He could barely walk but Kai kept pushing him towards the bathroom.

He knew what that meant. Kai wasn't just randomly being kind from the bottom of his heart.

It meant either another round or that kai wanted to be blowed.

Kyungsoo didn't know if he'd survive being pushed to the bathroom let alone another round.

Kai kept pushing him until they were both in the bathroom.

Slowly he stepped into the shower with Kai following him.

"Turn around I'll clean you up. Look at you bleeding all over the place making a fucking mess in my house."

"S—Sorry"

Placing his hands on the wall ever so slowly he bent down feeling so exposed.

First Kai put in his fingers to clean out all the dried cum and the blood.

It was the worst kind of pain he was trying so hard to hold his sobs putting his left fist up to his mouth.

Kai didn't like using lube he saw it as a waste of time. To him kyungsoo sucking him off was enough lube.

But for his hole it wasn't and he was so so sore he couldn't even begin to explain the pain.

Just a finger in there felt like he was being teared apart. Slowly twisting his finger inside kai saw more blood begin to leave through his sluts hole and go down the drain.

He began cleaning his thighs next. Moving closer he asked him a question which had been eating at his mind.

"You never told me your dad hits you"

He sounded angry and Kyungsoo didn't want to anger him more than he already was.

"I d-don't know what your t-talking about"

Kyungsoo said as he tried to stand up straight but Kai grabbed his neck and pushed back against the wall gritting his teeth.

"Don't lie to me bitch. I can take care of him you know"

If this had been a normal relationship where Kai loved him back and they were happy Kyungsoo would have cried from happiness but given the situation he was in he knew it would just become another favour that he would need to repay with his body.

Why would someone as abusive as him care about wether or not his dad beat him or not. Rather he'd enjoy it even more right?

He was feeling confused instead of hurting him he was cleaning him up.

Though he doubted Kai would ever change he had a flicker of hope within him.

While kyungsoo thought to himself wether Kai could really take care of his step dad or not he failed to notice Kai jerking himself off to get himself hard.

Before he could even comprehend anything Kai entered him without warning causing him to let out scream which can only be described as inhumane.

————  
What were a few minutes felt like hours as he let his head be banged against the shower wall. Kai kept slamming his hips in and out at a fast pace and he kept letting his head hit the wall.

He didn't try to stop him he knew he wouldn't be able to anyways.

He couldn't even hold himself up anymore. If it wasn't for Kai's iron grip on his hips he would've fallen to the ground by now.

Once he was done he cleaned himself up and left telling Kyungsoo to hurry up and stop wasting his hot water.

Crying he tried to stand up from the floor he'd fallen on after Kai had let go of him but he just fell down everytime.

He gave up and just stared at the blood going the drain for a while until Kai's voice broke him from his haze.

"The nerds downstairs on his little scooter so you better hurry up Soo"

Mimicking Chanyeol he left him alone once again. 

Knowing Chanyeol was here encouraged him.

So slowly he forced his legs to move clawing at the walls trying to find a grip and got up ignoring the pain then cleaned himself as much as he could.

After leaving the shower in agony he got dressed and went downstairs wincing and suppressing a cry at every step.

After what felt like ages he made it down and out the door.

He felt himself crying involuntarily the moment he felt himself be enveloped in a hug by a very very soft giant.

He cried from both sadness and joy and for once on this shitty day he felt safe in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chanyeol had been so worried his whole way there. He'd ended up taking a lot of time because of traffic and he was worried Kyungsoo might have left.

Barely even parking his scooter he jumped off and frantically knocked on the door.

"Soo? Soo open the door"

He kept knocking and waiting for what felt like forever until the door slowly opened revealing Kai in just black pants nothing else. Chanyeol could see all the tattoos on his body. They covered his arms his waist his chest. There weren't a lot of them but they were scattered everywhere.

"Where's Soo?" He asked slowly eyeing Kai.

Kai looked him up and down for a while while licking his lips slowly.

"He's having a shower" he replied after awhile pushing his hand through his wet hair.

"Wait here I'll go tell him to hurry the fuck up and don't step inside I don't like trash in my house there's already enough of that in here right now"

Clicking his tongue he turned around and went back inside. Chanyeol saw the way the skin on his back was all ragged and scarred.

He thought to himself Kai deserves it but then he felt guilty for thinking that way and decided to take a bit of it back.

He was angry that Kai called Soo trash. He just hates Kai in general and he wanted to get Kyungsoo out as soon as possible.

He was getting all fidgety waiting for Kyungsoo.

So he decided to go sit on his scooter otherwise he wasn't gonna stop pacing around.

——  
After a while he heard a sound and looked up to see Kyungsoo slowly limping out the door.

He hadn't planned on hugging him but seeing him tired and hurt he couldn't help himself so he ran and scooped Kyungsoo up into a big hug holding him as tight as he could.

He had missed his best friend a lot and he'd been so held up with Baekhyun that he hadn't payed attention to Kyungsoo who to him was more than just a friend, kyungsoo was his brother.

He heard Kyungsoo sob and he tightened his grip even more.

Then pulling back he grabbed his face slowly turning it up towards him making him look up "your okay right? don't cry Soo I'm here now I'm right here"

Wiping his tears he pulled him back into a hug again.

"Why were you with Kai of all people kyun—

"Go fucking sob somewhere else get off my property" Kai's voice broke through loudly startling them both.

Kai was sick of seeing his bitch in someone else's arms and if they didn't leave now he'd drag him right back in instead of letting him leave.

Chanyeol was angry that his best friend was hurt and he was confused why he was with Kai and he hated the way Kai was treating the both of them right now.

"Why was Soo with you huh? Did you hurt him? Are you the reason his ankle hurts?"

"His what? His ankle hurts does it? Is that why your limping? Is that right Soo?" Kai asked with a smirk while putting emphasis on Soo clearly mocking the taller and unable to control his laughter.

"C-Chanyeol let's just g-go I'm tired"

Grabbing Chanyeols wrist Kyungsoo pulled him towards the scooter.

"Let's just go p-please"

Nodding his head Chanyeol gave his helmet to Kyungsoo. 

"No you wear it Chanyeol"

Shaking his head Chanyeol replied in a small but stern voice "no your gonna wear it and if you don't then we'll just have to walk back I guess"

Kyungsoo didn't have the energy to fight within him so he just gave in and put the helmet on.

Chanyeol didn't want to leave he wanted to push on but he could see the fear in Kyungsoo's wide round eyes as he had pleaded for them to leave and he didn't want that.

He'd already scared him once today at school because of Baekhyun. He didn't want to remind him of his step dad again. He knew violence scared kyungsoo.

So he decided to let it go.

As they were getting ready to leave, chanyeol starting up his scooter Kai turned his phone on to check how the raid went.

The moment his phone turned on it blew up with messages and calls.

As the other two rode off Kai slammed his door going inside to call Baekhyun.

—————

"Come on Soo eat up or I'll have to spoon feed you" Chanyeol said laughing while trying to put a spoon to Kyungsoo's lips.

He had stopped on the way to get takeout since both of them were too tired to make any food and since Chanyeols mum was on a business trip he hadn't bothered to cook anything.

He had decided against Kyungsoo's wish to take him to his own house.

Chanyeol could see the bruises now that kyungsoo had taken a shower and his makeup was off. He knew his step dad had beaten him again and he wasn't about to let Kyungsoo step in that house right now.

After they finished eating and messing around a little bit they both sat down to watch a movie.

Chanyeol was happy that Kyungsoo was laughing and playing around a little bit now but there was still something on his mind.

————

Halfway through the movie Chanyeol finally spoke up and asked Kyungsoo "why were you with Kai?"

Kyungsoo lifted his head off Chanyeols shoulder and sat up straight on the sofa.

The popcorn had been forgotten about on the side of the sofa and they had both just snuggled into each other enjoying the warmth and comfort.

For a few minutes he stayed quiet staring at the ground.

Chanyeol thought he wasn't going to get any answers again but he was surprised when kyungsoo looked up at him with his wide eyes and spoke in a small voice.

"I hurt my ankle on the way home and he saw me so he helped me and took me to his house so that I could rest"

Kyungsoo felt sick saying those words because they were anything but true yet he didn't want to be the reason why Chanyeol was worried anymore and he couldn't let the truth be revealed.

It would change his friendship forever maybe his friends wouldn't even want to look at him ever again. They'd be disgusted by just looking at him.

He had decided he didn't want that he wanted his friends to stay with him and so he decided to let it stay a secret that weighed heavy on his heart.

But there was something he wanted answers to.

"Do you want me to massage your ankle?" Chanyeol's gentle voice broke through as he was still thinking.

Shaking his head he instead asked "How do you know if your in love with someone Chanyeol? How do you know it's love and not just an obsession? How can you tell the difference?"

Kyungsoo stared at the giant half expecting him to laugh and brush his question off but instead he smiled and looked down at the ground a blush covering his cheeks.

And then he spoke up "When all you can think about is them all day you know it's love. Whenever your upset or hurt the first person you think about is them because you want them to be that person who comforts you who holds you and kisses you and tells you that you mean something to them. When your spacing out randomly thinking about them it's love. They consume all our thoughts and even when they hurt us we forgive them because we're afraid to lose them because we love them so much that we're willing to get hurt just to keep them happy. Even if that person doesn't love us back we're willing to do whatever just to see them happy. That's love Soo."

Looking up at Kyungsoo Chanyeol smiled sadly "or atleast that's what I think love is I might be wrong who knows" he shrugged and turned back to the movie.

Kyungsoo just nodded his head and became quiet again.

They continue watching the movie until Kyungsoo fell asleep.

So slowly Chanyeol turned off the TV and carried Kyungsoo to his room upstairs and laid him in his bed pulling the blanket over him.

Changing his clothes he then joined him in the bed too.

And fell asleep to the sounds of Kyungsoo's breathing.

———

"P-please no i c-can't anymore I-it hurts K—

Waking up Chanyeol sat up straight he was confused for a second at where the sounds were coming from he rubbed his eyes until he heard the again from his left.

And then he remembered Kyungsoo was sleeping with him.

The smaller was shaking and flailing his limbs around crying out.

"K-Kai I-it hurts no-arngh— no appa p-please s-st—

Shaking him Chanyeol tried to wake him up "Soo wake up, wake up it's okay there's no one here"

He had questions on his mind but he wasn't going to push for answers right now.

"WAKE UP SOO!"

Kyungsoo shot up sitting up straight he looked around him holding himself with his arms. 

He looked so small like a kid and Chanyeol's heart cried for him.

"C-Chanyeol?"

He began sobbing and Chanyeol instead of saying anything just laid him down and held him close placing his head in the crook of his neck and running his hand through his hair until his sobs faded and he eventually fell asleep again.

Soon Chanyeol too followed him and they both slept peacefully in each others hold.


	17. Chapter 17

Chanyeol woke up stretching his long limbs, he really didn't feel like getting ready or getting dressed. He didn't feel like getting up at all but he had to. 

Sighing to himself he got up and took Kyungsoo's phone from under the pillow to turn off his alarm. He needed to sleep and rest so chanyeol had decided he could take today off and just rest all day since no one would be home anyways. Chanyeol could see how hard Kyungsoo was pretending to be okay last night when they were eating and watching tv but he noticed every time Kyungsoo winced when he moved too quickly and how he was keeping his movements small ams slow which had worried him. In fact the giant had been worried all night but he knew that the smaller didn't want to talk too much about it so he didn't push too much even though he was worried sick.

Writing up a post it note he left it on Kyungsoo's phone reminding him that he could cook anything he wanted since all the ingredients were in the fridge and he could do whatever he wanted reminding him that it was also his house too.  
Satisfied with his note he made a breakfast of pancakes topped with syrup and fruit which he left covered just incase kyungsoo was too tired to cook.

As he was brushing his teeth and getting ready he got a text from an unknown number. 

Picking up his phone he saw the text said   
-meet me at the music room during period 4.

Was this......Baekhyun or.....someone else. He was skeptical and doubted Baekhyun would ask someone for his phone number.

-Who is this?   
He typed out carefully just incase it wasn't Baekhyun.

He was expecting a text but instead he got a call, hesitating he picked up the phone.

"um...hello?" He asked in a small curious voice.

"Who else would ask to meet you in the music room nerd?" Baekhyun's voice came through the speaker.

Chanyeol could hear the irritation in his voice causing him to wince at the loud voice on the other side. But then his track of thoughts went to other places thinking back to yesterday a blush covered his cheeks at what had happened in his house between him and the gangster on the phone.

"Oh so you want to um...meet up in the music room. O-okay why?"

"Take a wild fucking guess Park" Baekhyun replied in a harsh tone.

"R-right music project. Okay I'll see you period 4 then B-Baek" 

"Don't fucking call me that" Baekhyun said harshly before he ended the call leaving a very excited yet disappointed Chanyeol on the other side of the phone.

Leaving his house he put the key in the door to lock the house and thought to himself maybe he should of thought it out twice before calling him Baek because clearly the gangster hadnt liked it.

Ok he hated it because he sounded really really pissed and ended the call before Chanyeol could even say bye. He was disappointed because he really wanted to make progress and the phone call plus the meet up were giving him hope yet again however just like the last time Baekhyun made sure to crumble his little wall of hope.

He'd only known Byun Baekhyun for 2 days yet he had loved him for what felt like forever so he couldn't help the feelings of disappointment that were beginning to settle deep in his heart  
——— 

Parking his scooter he went to meet up with his friends outside the school gate. Luhan who had his hands intertwined with Sehun's whose back was resting against the wall next to the gate piped up seeing his best friend.

"Where's Kyungsoo, Chanyeol? I haven't seen him for what feels like ages"

Letting out a small laugh Chanyeol replied "it's because your always with your boyfriend you never have time for your friends these days and you saw him yesterday" 

Pouting Luhan gave Chanyeols forehead a flick "that's not true Chanyeol I still love you guys you know that and so does Kyungsoo"

"Sure" Chanyeoo replied rubbing his forehead where it had begun to sting.

"Yah Chanyeollie don't make me pull you yoda ears until your begging me to let go" Luhan said in a cute yet you'd think he's evil voice.

"Okay okay I give up you love us both" Chanyeol said putting his hands in the air admitting defeat against Luhan whuile laughing. After a while his laugh died down and he began to space out.

Looking around his group of friends Chanyeol observed how the whole time Sehun's focus was elsewhere and not on his boyfriend or his boyfriends friends. Chen and Minseok had joined in on the conversation too and were joking around and laughing with Luhan now.

But Chanyeol was too confused as to why Sehun wasn't paying attention to Luhan apart from holding his hand. He followed his gaze and saw that he's looking at Kai, Taemin and Baekhyun walking into the college.

Baekhyun

Chanyeol forgets Sehun, Kai, Taemin and all his friends all he can see is Baekhyun and the obvious fact that he doesn't look happy at all not even one bit. In fact he looks murderous causing Chanyeol to gulp knowing that Baekhyun wanted to meet later on and the idea of it no longer sounded appealing.

As the gang walked in crowds dispersed and people cowered to the sides away from the EXO's and their line of vision. Usually people avoided coming in their way because they were afraid but now that boys looked ready to kill Chanyeol could see that people were literally hiding behind anything available.

He didn't want to believe it but he couldn't deny the fact that he felt the fear travel through his spine giving him chills at the thought of meeting up with Baekhyun yet at the same time he was excited to be with the man he was in love with because maybe just maybe a small part of him hoped that he'd be the one that could melt that cold heart that Baekhyun carried around with him.

Yet again people like Baekhyun rarely ever changed and even if they did it was always so easy for them to go back to being who they were just like that. Baekhyun may seem sweet now and then but deep down everyone knew he was the worst in fact he was even worse that Kai and the rest of the gang.

They're were way too many girls who had dropped out in the last few years, gave up on their dreams because Baekhyun had made sure to ruin everything for them. He would tape the girls that fell for him and sell the tapes never the ones who only gave him attention for sex it always the ones that fell for him. He would play around with them have his fun and then throw them away when he got bored. He did it for fun because he enjoyed it, he enjoyed watching people beg him and cry for him to be merciful but it was Byun Baekhyun there was no mercy. Ever.  
————

"Did you eat lunch Soo?"

"Yeah I did thank you for all this Ch—

"Stop saying thank you Soo it's not a big deal you should know that by now anyways I have to go now lunch is gonna end soon and I need to finish lunch also Luhan looks like he wants to kill me for keeping you at home today and now for also ditching. So I'm gonna hang up now okay bye Soo take care"

"Bye"

Ending the phone call he runs back to the table and sits down to finish lunch.

Next period is period 4 where he's gonna meet up with Baekhyun and he's feeling both excited and scared—in fact he doesn't even know anymore. His feelings are what he'd describe as shambles. He wishes to just spend all day with Baekhyun if he could, he wants to stare at his beautiful face, his lips,stare into his beautiful eyes and get lost in them never to leave. He wishes he could make Baekhyun smile for once and he means a real smile not that signature smirk him and his gang give out to all the people they sleep and mess around with. But that's a reality that's very different to the one Chanyeol is living in. In this reality Byun Baekhyun is a player, an asshole and he's just the worst.

He really wants to spend more time with Baekhyun and get to know him more and he wishes he could but again that's more like a dream than a reality at this point because Baekhyun is like a closed book, you never know what he's actually really feeling. All he does is say harsh things that hurt Chanyeol's feelings and the people around him.

Yesterday there were moments where Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was warming up to him but in a split second he would look up at Chanyeol like he would strangle him without hesitation and that's why chanyeol wasn't going to let todays opportunity to get to know him better go he also wasn't going to get seduced by Baekhyun.

Nope nope nope not getting seduced today there's no way he can seduce me today.

His lunch was almost finished when he saw Kai and his gang walk in to the canteen. Chanyeol felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. He completely froze at the sight infront of him dropping his chopsticks on to the table. He bit his bottom lip trying to push away the tears pricking his eyes.

He clenched and unclenched his fists to calm himself and his emotions down, Baekhyun had a girl on his arm who was clinging on to him like her life depended on it and as if things couldn't get worse when he sat down she also sat down but on his lap turning around and putting her arms around his neck while he looked down at her and gave her one of his beautiful smiles the one Chanyeol had hoped he could maybe get out of him one day.

Why can he smile at her like that but not me?

He could feel his heart breaking shattering into pieces. Yes, Chanyeol was used to Baekhyun having a woman on his arm but after everything that had happened yesterday he didn't expect Baekhyun to have a another fling so soon.It was like he had meant nothing that he just another person to play around with for fun. If Baekhyun wasn't interested in him then why was he playing around with him? Why couldn't he just have done the project and left what was the point of doing what he did?

He wondered if Baekhyun also carried his gun around college, was it in his waistband right now? A thought crossed his mind of taking it and shooting that bitch.............or maybe not she was just as much a victim as he himself was.....the only difference was that she was prettier and better than him he thought to himself otherwise why would he pay her more attention than him he had even smiled at her. 

He wanted to cry he really did but he reminded himself he knew who Baekhyun was and yesterday wasn't going to miraculously change him or his habits.   
So ignoring them sitting on the other side of the canteen he instead payed attention to his friends who were chatting amongst themselves. His food was now forgotten as was his appetite. Luhan and Sehun were sitting next to him while Minseok and Jongdae opposite. Junmyeon and Lay would rarely ever join them since they were Sehun's friends and right now they weren't here.

Since Chanyeol wanted to focus on anything but Baekhyun he instead looked at how cute Jongdae and Minseok looked whispering to each other and laughing feeling slightly envious yet still happy for his friends.

The giant couldn't help but notice how Minseok had begun to fidget ever since the Exo gang had walked in, Chanyeol thought he looked worried and....guilty? rather than scared. The whole canteen had quietened down at their appearance afraid of invoking them but he didn't understand why Minseok was fidgeting around nervously.

It was barely noticeable but Chanyeol noticed it however since he was trying so hard to focus anywhere but Baekhyun. He was trying so hard to distract himself but for some reason it wasn't working. He still found himself constantly looking towards Baekhyun who had also caught his eye a few times.

Chanyeol had noticed the times Baekhyun caught his eye and every time he had he smirked towards the taller causing him to blush in embarrassment of being caught. The whole table was drinking including Baekhyun and Chanyeol was surprised that they all seemed sober though Baekhyun seemed a little tipsy but only slightly considering the amount of cans they had gone through in such a small amount of time they had been in the canteen for. The whole table was littered with cans whereas a few minutes earlier they're was only 3 cans. 

The giant wondered how they even managed to get booze into the college yet he doubted anyone would dare to stop them. A few teachers who had dealt with them before had gone missing and after that no one had dared to stop them from messing around, he wondered why they even came to college half the time.  
He tried to find another reason to distract himself so he decided to look to his right and saw Sehun's eyes once again narrowed towards Kai. He knew Sehun used to be a part of the gang but he didn't understand why sehun was so focused on them today considering Luhan wanted him to have nothing to do with them ever again.

His face was absolutely blank giving off no expression whatsoever so Chanyeol couldn't tell what it was that he was thinking, he tried for a few more minutes to decipher his facial expression but soon gave up.

Chanyeol concluded that It was way too impossible to figure out what Oh Sehun was feeling ever, he felt pity for Luhan wondering how did he put up with someone so......so....blank. Chanyeol could always see Baekhyun's expressions which were mostly of disappointment, anger or irritation but at least they were emotions he wasn't just bla—

"Somethings wrong" Sehun's deep voice broke his train of thought startling him to almost fall off the bench he was sitting on. Rubbing his heart he looked towards the gang again.

"What's wrong? Is it your shoulder again do you want me to get the medicine?" Luhan asked cutely putting his chopsticks down and looking up at Sehun unaware of what he was talking about.

He nodded his head in the direction of the gang as they all turned their heads towards the men on the other side of the canteen following his gesture except Minseok who carried on eating ignoring Sehun's words.

"Somethings wrong look at Kai's face, then Taemin's and then look at Baekhyun's face. Their not happy plus there's no sign of Kris and Tao. I don't know what it is but somethings wrong I haven't seen them like that ever"

Turning his head towards Luhan and Chanyeol he spoke in a stern voice "stay out of their way they're dangerous. And you two stay out of their way too." He said turning his head now towards Minseok and Jongdae "You never know they might decide to take their anger out on you"

Everyone including Luhan was shocked but not from the fact that sehun told them that Kai and his friends are dangerous but because that was the most words they had heard from Sehun's mouth ever. He spoke to Luhan when they were alone but never infront of other people or his friends.

"Sehun your not with them anymore it right so it doesn't matter can you just ignore them please?" Luhan said with pleading eyes while craning his neck to look up at Sehun.

Sehun nodded his head and intertwined his fingers with Luhan's bending down to leave a kiss on his forehead. "Of course babe" he said silently only loud enough for Luhan to hear.

Chanyeol forced himself to look over at Kai's table again and he wondered what was wrong that had them all shaken up and pissed enough for Sehun to notice and actually utter coherent sentences. He wondered if yesterday had anything to do with it.

It probably did.

He shuddered just at the thought of what had happened yesterday.

————

Chanyeol had come straight to the music room after lunch. He was wondering if Baekhyun would even turn up now that he had a new woman. He'd most likely had forgotten about Chanyeol and was instead screwing around with that bitch. He didn't want to think negatively but now that the thought had settled within him he couldn't help it. He would drop her as soon as he was done with her anyways just like he had done with him yesterday.

Walking in he saw that only Jumyeon and Lay were in the class room and they had seemed to be in a heated argument before he had entered. Seeing Chanyeol they both greeted him and then toned down their voice.

Looking at Lay's face he wondered what the hell had happened to him. He looked like he'd been in a fight. He had a bruise on his left cheekbone and on his jaw towards the left side.

Chanyeol went and took his seat at the back of the classroom one half of him hoping that Baekhyun would turn up and the other half hoping he wouldn't turn up at all. 

Either Baekhyun was really really late or he wasn't turning up at all.

Since he was bored of waiting he decided to eavesdrop plus it wasn't like he had a choice because even though their voices were now hushed he could still hear them considering the class room was completely empty.

"Yeah but lay you didn't fuc— you didn't turn up last night just tell me where you were. Look at yourself your all injured so just tell m"

"I already said I'm fine"

"Look at your goddamn face Lay just bloody look at it"

"I already told you I was out playing with my cousins that's all, I don't know what else you want me to say"

"Oohhh is it and they decided to beat you up yeah?" Chanyeol heard Junmyeon scoff.

"Junmeyon babe listen to me I'm fine we're big boys we got rough while playing it's really not a big deal but your making it into one for no reason at all, if you want to pick a fight so bad just say it"

"Don't babe me and don't think I didn't see the bruises on your collar bone or should I say fucking hickeys?"

"Junmyeon! I'm not going to do this right now you need to calm down. I'm leaving it's not like we were gonna get anything done anyways and you should learn to trust me, I would never cheat on you ever"

Chanyeol saw Lay stand up and turn his around towards him causing him to quickly drop his head on to the table into his arms. After a few seconds he assumed Lay had walked out so he raised his head up again to see is Junmyeon was still here or not but all he could focus on was the door.

As Lay had walked out Baekhyun walked in to the door of the classroom. He just stood at the door for a while with his plaything still around his arm intensely staring at Chanyeol, licking his lips slowly. He seemed drunk from the way he was swaying around looking even more psychologically unstable than he did normally or as girls around the school liked to say he looked absolutely demonic right now.

He was dressed casually today with a black tshirt tucked into the waistband of his blue jeans along with a black cap but the glint in his eyes made him look exactly like what the girls called him a demon, gulping Chanyeol finally understood what those girls meant when they spoke about Baekhyun. There was lust in his eyes burning like a fire, he didn't know if it was meant for him or the bitch around him but it looked like Baekhyun wanted to eat Chanyeol up alive.

Suddenly Chanyeol didn't want to be in the classroom anymore. Forget half of him all of him didn't want Baekhyun there right now. He felt so small under Baekhyun's gaze and attempted to lean back in his chair and go as far down as he could to hide himself and become smaller if that was possible. After all he was a giant.

Baekhyun smirking slapped the girls her bum and he told her he'd see her later and then winked at her pushing her out of the classroom. Turning his back towards the class he finally decided to walk up to Chanyeol's desk.

"So the nerd actually turned up huh" Baekhyun said in a cocky tone clicking his tongue without averting his gaze.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and let out a deep breath "can we just do the project Im tired" he really was tired of Baekhyun's game and for God's sake it had only been 2 days but he was also afraid because the Baekhyun yesterday at his house had been completely sober but now that he wasn't he was afraid of what would happen.

He could feel the tension between them so thick in the room as Baekhyun carried on looking at him. He just wanted Baekhyun to see him for him and not for his dick or his body. A spark of hope had lit up brightly in him yesterday but Baekhyun had just as quickly blown out that spark.

Why couldn't Baekhyun look at him the way he was looking at her? Why couldn't he smile at him? Why couldn't Baekhyun speak to him sweetly? why did he always talk to Chanyeol like it was the last thing he wanted to do? Why did he only look at Chanyeol with either disgust or lust?

The giant was really confused now, a part of him was flustered as hell while another part of him was hurt, Byun Baekhyun really brought out the worst in him.

He looked up again to see Baekhyun smirking down at him. Staring up at him he wondered why Baekhyun was smirking at him but it didn't take long for him to realise why.  
While they had been talking Junmyeon had gotten a phone call so picking it up he walked out the room as quickly as he could.

Both of them heard a brief "Mingi you got what we needed right?"

But apart from that all you could hear was the sound of Chanyeol gulping loudly.

Very loudly

He had promised himself not to fall into Baekhyun's trap again but it seemed like the opposite was going to happen now.

Swaying his hips Baekhyun slowly walked up to the front of the classroom shutting the door and then clicking the lock into place.

Letting out a dark chuckle he turned on his heels, slowly walking up to Chanyeol "Now Yeol why don't we start your punishment for not listening to me yesterday when I told you very clearly to fuck off?"

————//———

Gulping Chanyeol looked up towards Baekhyun who has his dark gaze full of lust directed towards him. He gulps again feeling very small and confined in such a big place.

Letting out another small chuckle Baekhyun slowly pulls the desk out of his way placing his legs on either side of the taller before lowering himself down onto his lap.

"So.....Yeol why the fuck didn't you listen to me like a good boy should huh?" Baekhyun slurred while running his hands around on Chanyeol's shoulders then down to his forearms.

"Um B-Baek your drunk w-we should get you out of here and w-why did you l-lock the door?" Chanyeol asked in a small voice while trying to push the gangster off of his lap.

Bringing his face closer Baekhyun blew cool air on Chanyeol's neck causing him to flinch and causing his heart to start racing again. Baekhyun had full control of him and they both knew it.

For a while Baekhyun didn't reply.

Then he suddenly spoke up licking his lips "Did you like it when you fucked my hand yesterday Yeol? Huh? Did you?"

Chanyeol was startled by the question but he was beginning to feel aroused just thinking about it and with Baekhyun writhing around on his lap it wasn't helping his situation at all.

"Um I-i don't know B-Baek I mean I've never done something l-like that bef—" 

Baekhyun brought his hand up into Chanyeol's dark locks grabbing a fistful of his hair he pulled hard making Chanyeol groan at the sensation bringing his head back and exposing his neck.

Licking his lips ever so slowly Baekhyun ran his tongue over his adam's apple pulling away with a streak of saliva attached to his rosy lips.

Chanyeol couldn't help the sound that came out of his mouth he was completely at Baekhyun's mercy now. His hands had instinctively placed themselves at Baekhyun's hips and he was holding on to them with a iron grip.

If he was able to move his hands he would pinch himself to see if this was really happening because these things only happened to him late at night in his dreams where he could use his imagination however he wanted where he was dominant but right here right now Baekhyun was the one in control. He was always the one in control.

Tightening his fist again Baekhyun jerked the tallers head back further once again exposing his neck. He placed his lips just above his adam's apple and ran his lips across his neck making sure not to leave anywhere untouched or unmarked. He sucked and nipped at the skin on his neck making sure to leave the marks to remind him that he had claimed him. The marks were red and angry a beautiful contrast to his milky skin. 

He smiled against his skin as Chanyeol let out another moan. Trying to rub himself into Baekhyun.

With his lips still attached to his neck, one hand holding his jaw tight and the other grabbing on to his bicep slowly he spoke "wanna know why I locked the door baby?" Moving his lips up to his ear Baekhyun whispered sensually yet with a commanding tone at the same time "because disobeying sluts like you deserve a punishment"

He gulped heavily not daring to look at Baekhyun. "B-bu—" he stuttered.

"Shh" Baekhyun whispered before taking his lobe into his mouth nipping at the skin causing him to let out another moan.

Baekhyun was nibbling on his ear while grinding himself down onto his lap and it was killing him. He felt flustered and hot all over. He couldn't deny that he was horny and would do anything to have himself released from his tight blue jeans.

Kissing down his neck he whispered "if you tell me to stop now....I will Yeol"

Chanyeol shook his head as goosebumps covered his body. He had debated with himself or tried to at least but his mind and vision were both clouded over with lust and he had decided that he'd let the gangster do whatever he wanted to him.

He had surrendered because Baekhyun had pulled him in and he didn't now how to get out.

As goosebumps covered his body his breathing became ragged. With one hand still in his hair Baekhyun let his other hand travel down Chanyeol's chest landing on the waistband of his shorts.

"B—Baek..."

"Shhh baby"

Baekhyun sat up breaking away his lips from the taller's skin his hand going under the waistband of his shorts causing Chanyeol to groan as Baekhyun found what he was looking for.

Chanyeol couldn't help but lift his hips into Baekhyun's hand.

Letting out a dry chuckle Baekhyun flicked his wrist up and down "your such a filthy needy whore Chanyeol" he spat.

Pulling at his hair again with his other hand he finally brought his lips to Chanyeol's lips hovering just above them, Chanyeol could feel his breathing on his lips. He looked up at Baekhyun with hooded eyes letting out another moan as he worked his hand.

"Your such a slut nerd. Such a fucking slut" and then with a tug of his fist Chanyeol's mouth fell open and he closed the distance between the two.

Baekhyun thrust his tongue into Chanyeol's mouth exploring the tallers mouth slowly. Chanyeol moaned into his mouth. He had never kissed anyone before but with the way Baekhyun was running his tongue around in his mouth made him feel like he could do anything and so he kissed back harder almost losing himself letting out a loud moan when Baekhyun sucked on his tongue hard. The kiss became messier and messier as Baekhyun didn't leave any area untouched or unexplored. Chanyeol could feel adrenaline rushing through him.

Chanyeol let out a groan into Baekhyun's mouth as he pulled his hand away from Chanyeol. He already missed his touch.

He tried to sit up properly but Baekhyun pushed him back down as he got off of him and stood up. Hands taking a hold of Chanyeols waistband tugging his boxers down to his ankles.

Before Chanyeol could do anything Baekhyun's mouth was already on him picking up where his hand had left off. Chanyeol lifted his head a little to see down his body Baekhyun's head bobbing up and down, taking more and more of his length into his mouth.

"Sh—shit...B-Baek.." Chanyeol said trying to remember to breathe as Baekhyun looked up at him with a gaze full of hunger. He tried putting his hand into Baekhyun's hair but he just slapped his hand away breathing a harsh "keep your fucking hands to yourself slut" so he let his hands drop to his side holding on to the chair as tight as possible.

He couldn't help but thrust his hips up but each time he tried Baekhyun would hold him down.

He could just about make out a smirk on his lips as he worked him in and out of his mouth. He watched Baekhyun's hands move from his thighs up to his abdomen under his shirt as he trailed his fingers around his abs feeling him and keeping him from thrusting his hips.

As Chanyeol felt the tightening in his lower area indicating he was so close to coming Baekhyun bobbed his head up and down one more time before pulling away with a audible pop causing Chanyeol to let out both a angry groan and moan.

He looked down at Baekhyun his breathing ragged and messy hoping for a explanation as to why he stopped so suddenly especially when he was so close to coming.

But his question ended up trapped in his throat. Baekhyun looked so beautiful he had tears at the corner of his eyes and streak of saliva was on his lips that connected the two with drool down on his chin but even then he had a dominant look on his face of control.

Wiping the drool off his face he stood up with a smirk "like I said nerd sluts like you deserve to be punished"

"W-what?" Chanyeol asked still confused from his arousal and as to why Baekhyun had moved on from calling him nerd to slut. Maybe if he wasn't so horny he'd be hurt but right now other parts of him were hurting infact they were throbbing.

"B—Baek...ple-please.." he cried out.

Clicking his tongue Baekhyun ran his finger down Chanyeol's cheek as he stared up at him with pleading eyes  
"Finish yourself off you needy whore" he whispered down to Chanyeol in a deep and rough voice as if he was almost growling down at him that left him with shivers down his spine stopping him from pleading any further.

As Baekhyun straightened his back a knock sounded at the door "why on Earth is the door locked? Chanyeol are you still in there why did you lock the door?"

"Do you hear that Yeol someone's at the door pull up your fucking jeans you whore"

Chanyeol was still in a haze and in pain from his throbbing erection. He felt like he was the drunk one rather than the gangster.

Grabbing a fistful of Chanyeol's hair Baekhyun yanked his head hard causing Chanyeol to look up at him again.

"Listen to me carefully nerd" he started off while gritting his teeth hard anger flaming his eyes "get up and pull your jeans up, your my little whore, only mine and I don't like sharing so I don't want others looking at what's mine so spread out in the open" tugging his hair hard again causing him to wince and let out a cry of pain Baekhyun attached his lips to his once again. Their kiss was wet and sloppy as the knocking got more impatient on the other side of the door.

"If you knock one more time I swear I'll fucking knock you out" Baekhyun spoke up loudly with authority clear in his voice.

He was shocked at how Baekhyun's demeanour changed from sexy and kissable to sour so quickly. Only moments ago they had been heatedly making out.

The knocking stopped. Chanyeol had finally woken up to his senses after the kiss. He pulled up his boxers then jeans wiping the drool from his lips as Baekhyun walked towards the door to unlock it and let in a very suspicious looking Junmyeon.

He took a look around the room averting his gaze from Baekhyun and then looked at Chanyeol as he was trying to use the desk to cover his raging hard on and pretending to be normal as if he wasn't crying to be sucked only a few seconds ago.

Heaving a sigh he spoke up "this is a music room to study not for horny teenagers to enjoy themselves"

"I-it's not what you think I swear Junmyeon we wer—" Chanyeol tried to defend himself but the elder spoke up again "just take a look at your hair Park" Chanyeol's hands shot up to his hair, it was sticking up in different places all messy he attempted to fix it by running his hands through his hair ruffling it up.

Shaking his head Jumyeon decided to leave the classroom but before he left he turned around and gave Baekhyun a hard stare down which Baekhyun tilting his head to one side returned equally with an even harder stare as if daring him to say or do something. 

Chanyeol could feel the tension thick in the room. He looked between the two and thought to himself

What the hell are they doing? 

No one ever dares to look Baekhyun or his gang members straight in the eyes they wouldn't want to be accused of questioning their authority yet the class president was staring him down right in front of him. He was worried for the elder.

Junmyeon broke his gaze away from Baekhyun after a while and looked towards Chanyeol sighing again he spoke "I didn't expect a good kid like you to be wrapped up with people like him. I'd suggest you stay away from him and his kind Chanyeol it's for your own good wouldn't want you getting hurt or caught in the crossfire you know. These lot are like black holes once you get sucked in there's no getting out trust me on that"

With a small smile towards the taller ignoring the fuming gangster he left the room leaving both him and Baekhyun in dead silence.

"Motherfucker" Baekhyun hissed clearly pissed off.

Chanyeol was still hard and his erection was straining against his jeans and it was beginning to feel really uncomfortable as the events that had happened began to dawn on him. A blush covered his cheeks as he felt flushed and embarrassed. He'd once again fallen into Baekhyun's trap and what was worse was he was drunk and he still couldn't stop him.

Smirking Baekhyun turned around as another idea came to him. "How about a date Yeol? Just you and me we can do whatever you want?"

He hadn't punished him hard yet for now he'd keep it soft. Even though he was drunk he knew what he was doing and he was enjoying playing with him so much maybe he should thank Taemin for getting him a new play thing.

After today he was sure that he had the stupid nerd wrapped around his finger and now it was time to start really playing with him like a bitch because this was just a teaser.

"w—what?"


	18. Chapter 18

It had been almost 3 weeks since Chanyeol had that encounter with Baekhyun and Junmyeon.

A whole 3 weeks since Baekhyun had asked him out on a date. He didn't know wether he should consider this progress or not Baekhyun had a mischievous almost evil like glint in his eyes when he had asked him out. He'd seen it himself and just thinking about it sent tingles down his spine. The hickeys were now faded almost gone. When he had come home after that day he'd kept his neck hidden in his jacket collar away from Kyungsoo. For him they were hickeys but for Kyungsoo they could be a trigger plus he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell his best friend yet.

For the last hour he'd been staring at his phone contemplating whether he should call him or text him to just leave it.

After that day Baekhyun had practically disappeared off the earth. Chanyeol would see him now and then around the school but he was never up to any good he was either threatening to snap someone's neck, bullying a younger student or messing around with the female species. Overall him and his gang had been crankier than usual and that was saying something.

And that's why Chanyeol was confused, should he even bother asking the gangster wether he meant for the date to be real or was it the alcohol talking that day. They hadn't even worked on the music project apart from that one time and there was about a month and a few days left before the deadline.

Heaving a sigh he rolled around on his double bed unsure and frustrated.

Maybe Kyungsoo can give him advice. Kyungsoo had been staying with him for 3 weeks now. He'd get a threatening call from his house now and then but Chanyeol decided he wasn't going to let Kyungsoo go there again at least not for a while even though he kept saying he was fine and that he had overstayed his welcome already Chanyeol always reminded him that this was his own house. "you can't overstay in your own house can you Soo?" He had asked him.

With that Kyungsoo had stopped arguing maybe because for once he felt at peace for once there was no noise, no sound of screaming and shouting or glass breaking, it was peaceful here....yet only if he could stay here forever. 

They still haunted him though even when he slept though recently sleeping in Chanyeol's embrace had slowly lessoned his nightmares and their intensity but they were still there in the back of his mind lingering like poison.

There was this small thread of hope that he could see right now but he wondered how long that would last because the voices, the faces, the pain and the scars were still there every night and they would remind him every single night that he couldn't run away forever.

To show how thankful he was towards Chanyeol for letting him stay he had taken up the job of cooking and cleaning for the both of them even though Chanyeol had been against it he'd managed to get through to him.  
The first few days it had been difficult due to the amount of pain he was in he could barely sit up straight let alone move but now he was getting so much better he was almost healed.

Even though he was the happiest he'd been in a long time deep down he knew that he had only healed physically for now. The other wounds he didn't want to think about because some wounds just never heal. He'd say he was the happiest he'd been in a long time yet that didn't mean that he was happy.

He had begun going back to college after a few days of rest and Chanyeol did his best to look out for him as did Luhan who had also been just as worried for him. Things were beginning to look okay for him he guessed.

If only it would last.

——

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set he was chopping vegetables as he had decided to make stir fry noodles for himself and Chanyeol.

Too busy chopping the carrots to perfect precision he hadn't noticed when Chanyeol had come down and thumped over the counter with his head in arms and shoulders slouched.

"Hey" he called out softly " what's wrong Chanyeol? Hey giant sit up and tell me. It's always me telling you about my problems how about a reverse for today" he said as he put the knife and wiped his hands down on his apron chuckling slightly to lighten up the mood.

Pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose he sat down opposite the taller grabbing his large hand in his own smaller ones.

"Tell me what's wrong maybe I can help hm? Chanyeol?" He asked again slowly worry creeping through him. The giant was always energetic no matter what, even when he was tired or upset he would try to cheer up kyungsoo to see him smile or laugh so to see him like this was scaring him

"Chanyeol are you gonna talk o—or.......do you want me to give you space?" And it finally hit him.   
The deep-seated destructive and toxic part of his mind began to slowly throwing things at him. The part that reminded him late at night that he was worthless, that he didn't deserve to live, that the pain that had been inflicted on him was because he deserved it. 

~~It was what he deserved he knew that~~

He made others miserable and brought them misfortune always, he knew he was the reason why things went wrong for others. He knew it was his fault his dad died he knew it was his fault that his mom turned to drinking he knew that and knew he deserved the pain, the beatings that he got because he knew it was his fault he knew he was always at fault and he hated himself for being so worthless and useless. He believed all those things because he knew he didn't deserve to be happy ever and this....all of this was just a faraway dream and alternative reality that he had been living in for the past few days hoping he could live in it forever.

The thoughts of he's sick of you and he doesn't want you here anymore he's gonna kick you out began racing through his mind. The voices kept reminding him he was worthless and he didn't deserve this yet he had tried to be selfish and push those voices away, he hated him selfish he had gotten. He knew he'd overstayed, he had pushed it by hoping that maybe things could be okay for him.

Withdrawing his small hands from the larger ones he stood up slowly "I—I understand Chanyeol I'll just g-get my stuff, I mean I don't even have anything it's just my clothes from 3 w-weeks ago mostly I've been wearing yours and of course I'm n-not gonna take y-your clothes l-let me j-just g-go u-upstairs and c-change and I k-know I've b-been t-taking up a-all your p-private time a-and I've b-been such a b-burden and u-useless so use—useless I-I'm so so s—sorry I'll j-jus—..I thou—im sorr—"

"Soo can you please for once shut up and think properly your just rambling on about god knows what kind of bullshit now" Chanyeol mumbled from under his arms.

Sitting up he turned his head to see Kyungsoo teary eyed looking at the floor trying his best to hold his sobs in yet failing miserably.

Feeling tears pricking his own eyes at the sight of his friend so broken and miserable he stood up and held kyungsoo in a tight embrace bending down and placing his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"Soo how dare you? Hmm? I don't understand how you could even begin to think that? He asked in a small voice.

"Did you really think I came down to kick you out? I love you so so much Soo but sometimes I really think your an idiot" he said pulling back and cupping the smaller cheeks while wiping his tears "how can you call yourself useless Soo when I've been so happy having you around in my house? I go to sleep happy every night knowing your so close to me" the smaller tried to look down but Chanyeol was adamant cupping his cheeks tighter but still being gentle he turned his face upwards again "Kyungsoo your not useless" he slowly placed his forehead against the others staring into his eyes hoping he could see his honesty and that words were coming from his heart. "Your my brother Soo and I love you how many times have I told you, I don't want you gone ever I spoke to mom and you know what she said? she said what's better than having one son? Two sons Soo, she said that she really did. She loves the both of us the same just like her own. So please stop acting like your worthless and stop thinking your worthless because your not, you mean so much to me and mom you don't understand. Your not just my best friend your a part of my family you always have been but you never believe in yourself enough to see it." He was so close to tears himself now with the smaller looked up at him with eyes glinting over with tears. He had said everything he felt his voice had barely been a audible almost like a whisper but it was meant only for Kyungsoo to hear it and he had, he heard it, all of it and he cried more and more until he couldn't stop.

Chanyeol just rubbed the smallers back up and down slowly in an attempt to calm down his sobs. Dragging them both over to the sofa Chanyeol sat down keeping the smaller in his lap. They stayed that like for a few hours with Chanyeol rubbing his back slowly, whispering soothing worlds in his ear telling him everything's going to be fine. His legs were numb with pins and needles and his back was hurting but he never moved holding on tightly to his brother.

He knew how damaged his best friend was, he hated putting it the way but it was the truth. He knew other people's patience would run thin with someone like Kyungsoo. People hate it when others act weak yet what they fail to see is that sometimes these people aren't just acting weak but they are weak they don't believe in themselves and always put the blame on them self whenever things go wrong. They believe they are the problem when that's far from the truth.

But he was willing to push through Kyungsoo's hard times, he just wanted his friend... no he wanted his brother to be okay to be happy.  
——

Kyungsoo had quietened down....infact he'd been quiet for a while now which had Chanyeol thinking that the smaller was asleep. He was thinking about how to get up without waking Kyungsoo up to take him to the bedroom when he moved on top of him to take himself off his lap and sit down next to Chanyeol on the small black sofa. The food on the counter behind them in the kitchen was long forgotten now.

With his hands on his lap and head bowed down he spoke up in a small voice " I'm really sorry Chanyeol I-I...I don't mean to be so emotional and I know its getting annoying with the amount of times I cry and throw fits..... I'm just really sorry" wiping his eyes one more times he turned to his right putting a smile on his face. 

"So are you gonna tell me now why you were upset for real now?"

Chanyeol brightened up a bit seeing Kyungsoo smile properly. He didn't want to push this topic any further Incase it made Kyungsoo more upset he'd leave it for another reasonable time. So instead he decided to answer his question the real reason why he had come down before.

Biting his lip he thought about how he should ask Kyungsoo......infact he didn't even know what to ask Kyungsoo without seeming like a weirdo"

"Okay" he began dragging out the 'okay' for a long time and then he took a deep breath..

"YOUKNOWBYUNBAEKHYUNFROMTHEEXOGANGWELLHEKISSEDMEANDASKEDMEOUTONADATEANDIDONTKNOWWHATTODOABOUTIT"

Kyungsoo's smile dropped from his face just as quickly as it had appeared at the mention of EXO.

"W-what?" He stuttered out looking up at Chanyeol.

"You know the EXO gang" Chanyeol said while the smaller kept staring up at him. Scratching his head he took Kyungsoo's stare as a cue to carry on talking.

"Well you know Baekhyun right? I mean everyone knows him" he laughed nervously "So he kissed me and......um.....and he asked me out on a date but after asking me he just disappeared"

Kyungsoo carried on staring up at him silently causing him to avert his gaze after a while unsure of the smallers reaction.

Maybe now wasn't the best time to ask him for advice he thought to himself. 

Stupid move Chanyeol stupid stupid move

The mere mention of EXO and Baekhyun reminded him of Kai all over again. He had been trying so hard to pretend that him and Kai—whatever it was that they were—never happened.

Kai

He invaded his thoughts at night while he tried to sleep. Sometimes he went to sleep hoping that Kai would love him back, sometimes he would wake up sweating and trembling in fear from nightmares of both his family and Kai.

Still staring at Chanyeol he took a deep breath, he didn't want to upset Chanyeol more by acting out.

Reaching out with shaky hands he grabbed one of Chanyeols large hands in his own two smaller ones. 

"Chanyeol" he began softly and calmly making sure his words came out the way he wanted them to so that Chanyeol would understand.

"I know the gang members seem intriguing to you as they do to everyone at college but it's just a fantasy Chanyeol. Everyone wants a bad boy, one they hope they can fix and then that he'll miraculously fall in love with them" he looked up for a second to see if Chanyeol would interrupt but when he didn't he carried on, looking back down at his hands, rubbing his fingers over the tallers knuckles "Baekhyun and almost everyone in that gang is messed up and I don't mean as in they do illegal stuff....I-I mean psychologically they're all messed up which is why they get along so well and understand each other without words. You might not see it and it seems like they can be fixed or whatever but..."  
He held onto his hand tighter and looked up into his eyes "people like them don't change and he's gonna hurt you and I don't t-think I can stand watching you get hurt Chanyeol I- just trust me he will hurt you and he'll do it just for fun he won't even be sor—"

Angry at his friend Chanyeol cut through Kyungsoo's words "Soo Baekhyun isn't like Kai. Kai's just a bully and that's not the same" he knew at this point he was just whining but he needed to kyungsoo to believe him though it seemed more like he was trying to convince himself because a small denying part of him knew Kyungsoo was right.

It made him think back to the way Baekhyun had told him he belonged to him and him only and was his whore. 

Was kyungsoo right?

"Chanyeol please trust me the EXO gang are just predators they feed off of pain and torture. Kai and Baekhyun are the worst of the worst" Kyungsoo said almost pleading with Chanyeol to understand him. He was adamant on not letting Chanyeol get hurt. He wouldn't be able to bear it if Chanyeol had to go through what he did with Kai, If Baekhyun laid his hands on Chanyeol the way Kai does with him Kyungsoo wouldn't let it go easy the way he does with himself because Chanyeol deserves better, because Chanyeol isn't broken beyond repair.

Finding his voice again he stood up looking down at Chanyeol still gripping his hand "Whatever it is you feel for Baekhyun end it right now before you fall deeper and get hurt because you will regret it Chanyeol. You'll end up hating yourself more than anything in this world" and then letting go of his hand he walked away back to the kitchen.

He didn't care if he was harsh, just the thought of Baekhyun's hands on Chanyeol again hurting him made his blood boil. After the tallers confession he understood what the bruises on his neck had been. He'd seen them at night a few times when he would wake up from nightmares but he would always forget to ask him the next morning.

If those bruises came from just 'kissing' then he knew that Byun Baekhyun was just another Kai. 

Another predator, another masochist.

Going back to his cooking that he'd left he looked towards the living room one more time "Foods almost ready go take a shower Chanyeol"

————

Dragging his feet slowly he climbed the stairs back up to him room. He was angry, infact he was fuming but he didn't want to hurt Kyungsoo and deep down he knew some of what the smaller had said was true but still he was sure Baekhyun wasn't like Kai. Kyungsoo just didn't know Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol understood that Kai bullied Kyungsoo but considering he took him home and took care of him a few weeks ago Chanyeol thought he wouldn't hate him that much.

Taking his clothes off he stepped into the shower. His thoughts consuming him. 

He was sure he'd seen the hate clearly swimming in Kyungsoo's eyes when he spoke about the gang but it seeemed to boil the moment he would mention Kai.

What was it with him and Kai. They said they hated eachother but he would always find his friend around the gangster. Sometimes they would both come out of an empty classroom, sometimes the boys toilets. Kyungsoo would always say they were just talking or that he hurt himself and Kai was just helping or that it was nothing just Kai picking on him.

He didn't understand, if they hated each other why were they casually hanging out and talking at the weirdest times.

He also didn't understand why Kyungsoo would always hurt himself and Kai would be the one to find him. It was frustrating him how he didn't even know anything about him even though he claimed the smaller to be his brother.

Banging his head against the tiles he decided to turn off the shower and stepped out.

The weather was warm but there was still a hint of cold in the air, standing in his black boxers looking into his wardrobe he debated with himself wether he should wear his favourite grey hoodie or just a T-shirt.

Still in lost in thought at first he failed to notice his phone ringing on the bed. When he did he dashed towards his bed to miss avoiding the call.

He picked up his phone to see that Baekhyun was calling him. He thought back to Kyungsoo, his voice still clear in his head but deciding to ignore it he slid the answer bar, he was ecstatic that Baekhyun called him for the date first. He counted this as progress.

With a goofy smile he brought the phone to his ear he let out a uncertain "hello?" Still intimidated by the gangster.

"I'm assuming you've been getting work for the music project done nerd since I've been busy?"

His smile dropped off his face, he mentally face palmed of course Baekhyun didn't care about the the goddamn date. He knew Baekhyun would hurt him again.

What was I thinking?

Due to the hurt he felt a sort of bravery coarse through him.

"No I haven't actually because I've been busy too with Kyungsoo over and other things plus it's supposed to b-be ahem....a paired project Baekhyun" Chanyeol said gulping.

"Kyungsoo? Why the fuck is his bitch with you?" Baekhyun asked voice laced with irritation.

His? Whose? 

Deciding to ignore the detail that annoyed him he instead focused on the hint of jealousy and possessiveness in Baekhyun's voice.

Was Baekhyun jealous the taller wondered. Trying his luck he spoke again.

"He hasn't been feeling well so he's been sleeping with me so th—"

"Sleeping with you?"

"Um yeah.....sleeping with me. Is..is something wrong Baek?" Chanyeol asked uncertainly hoping Baekhyun was at least a little bit jealous.

"What part of your fucking mine did you not get nerd?" Baekhyun growled from the other side of the phone.

"K-Kyungsoo is just a friend Baek...he's like my brother I swea—....wait are you jeal— "

"I don't fucking care Park. Have your ass ready tomorrow at 7 or fuck off"

Baekhyun had been half yelling at Chanyeol through the phone leaving him too shocked to reply but his last words left him even more shocked.

"W—What....what do you mean be ready?" He stuttered.

But Baekhyun had already ended the phone.


	19. Chapter 19

"So what's the plan Baekhyun?" Taemin asked plopping himself down next to Baekhyun practically sitting in his lap.

"Fuck off Tae" Baekhyun muttered trying to shove him off his lap. Taemin was about to annoy Baekhyun more enjoying his reaction but stopped himself the moment Kai walked in.

The moment he walked in the mood became more sour than before and the temperature dropped.

"Anything on Lucas?" Kai asked his voice deep and laced with both anger and exhaustion.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Kris and Tao, did they find anything?" Kai questioned Baekhyun.

He shook his head again "nothing, I've been keeping contact with them they've broken into 6 warehouses now but nothing. No one knows anything Kai the people that work for this gang don't even know who their leader is."

"There's only a few of us Kai while this gang has somehow increased its members in the last few months. There's less than 10 of us plus Sehun's gone and theres 100s of them kris and Tao have managed to only kill some and even then their the irrelevant expendable ones, the distractions" Taemin added.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked around before looking directly at Baekhyun and Taemin "Fuck this, fuck all of this and fuck all of you now get the fuck out of my face" Kai said but what scared the two was that he was absolutely calm as though he was telling them what he wanted to eat for dinner. 

This Kai was the one they feared the most. They'd seen Kai angry plenty of times but to see him calm and collected only meant that he was boiling from the inside but was holding it in meaning when he exploded someone would die.

It had happened before many times, where Kai had gone on a killing spree killing his own members especially the ones he didn't consider family.

————

Leaving the warehouse Taemin and Baekhyun both got into the car parked 2 blocks away. Driving off Taemin asked Baekhyun again "what's the plan?"

"I need to let off some steam Tae that's what the fucking plan is" Baekhyun spat his words at Taemin.

"Drive to the club" Baekhyun added

"Why a club?" Taemin asked chuckling even though he knew he the answer quite well.

Baekhyun had, had enough today first with Kai and now this plus Lucas was on his mind all the time pissing him off more.

Unzipping the driving mans jeans he leaned in close to his ear "so I can pick up a whore and fuck her until shes begging me to stop" he whispered while rubbing a hand on Taemins crotch slowly palming him.

"Baek—Baekhyun if you don't stop we're gonna crash let me stop the car and then we can fuck as much as you want, however you want you know I've always wanted a piece of that ass" Taemin breathed out shakily while chuckling "but let me stop the car first" Today was finally his day.

Slowly Baekhyun grabbed the blade he always kept strapped around his ankle and brought it towards Taemins crotch.

"Don't you dare stop this car you dickhead drive to the fucking club Taemin" Baekhyun hissed.

Letting out a sigh Taemin frowned as he turned his car around taking a u turn.

"You know you have your own personal bitch and yet your going to the fucking club" Taemin said after a while.

"Who? The Park nerd?" Baekhyun asked dryly "he's fucking useless Tae, he's just a needy whore that's about it. He likes being humiliated. I called him a slut and he looked like he was going to nut" Baekhyun said while thinking back to the events in the classroom a few weeks back. 

"Go fuck him then" Taemin said sounding almost frustrated "or at least fuck me because you left me with a fucking hard on that won't go down as long as your pretty face is still around"

"He's a fucking virgin Tae fucking him isn't gonna be easy if we wanna play around with him. I did ask him on a date though" Baekhyun said as his fingers played with his hair deep in thought "He's fucking boring though and I need a quick fuck right now not a bloody headache. I've been playing around with him but honestly I'm bored."

"So you gonna fuck him or what then? because at this point I'm tempted to fuck him. Your the boring one I'll fuck him inst— ow fuck Baek I'm driving you can't do that" Taemin said rubbing at the pain on the back of his head where Baekhyun smacked him.

"Should I?" Baekhyun asked after a while.

"Should you what?" Taemin asked looking at him from his peripheral vision.

Licking his lips he turned his head towards Taemin "should I fuck him?"

Slamming his hands against the steering he looked at Baekhyun "what the fuck have I been saying for the last 10 minutes Baekhyun, is the nerds stupidity rubbing off on to you or wha—fuck stop smacking m—"

"I want to play with him longer and you know I don't fuck the same person twice, once I fuck you that's it. So if I want Park to be my bitch I can use him in other ways we both know he'll come running when I call"

"Is that why you won't fuck me?" Taemin asked in a low voice 

"Exactly why"

"So if your not gonna fuck him then what?"

"I could always hurt him real good" Baekhyun muttered slowly as he smirked "maybe teach him a few things about sex, show him what pain really is. What'd you think Tae?"

"Sounds good but like will I ever get to fuck you or have you fuck me?"

"Only in your dreams Tae, only in your dreams babe"

"Of course" Taemin muttered before letting out a small "fuck you"

They drove in silence for awhile before Taemin spoke up again "i think I get why Kai has himself a bitch, whenever he's stressed or pissed he can just take his anger out on him so why can't you just do the same with Chanyeol"

"Because like I've said a million fucking times Tae I don't fuck twice, so once I fuck that whore that's it done no more fun"

"Why? Is it because of you know....that?" Taemin asked his voice small.

" I don't know what the fuck your talking about" Baekhyun answered in a voice just as small.

"You know what I'm talking about that place where Kai sav—"

"Shut the fuck up Tae and focus on driving"

Baekhyun tried to ignore the ugly memories that began surfacing because of Taemin's words, his palms felt sweaty and his head began to pound. He could hear the screaming again, his own screams among others, the voices were swimming around in his head again, the ones that only surfaced late at night in forms of nightmares.

Swallowing them down like poison he switched his thoughts back to Chanyeol and tuned out for the rest of the drive.

"We're here lets go"

"Wait" Baekhyun says as he got out and leaned on the car. During the drive he'd been thinking about how to mess Chanyeol up for fun, when he had asked him on a date he was drunk but he knew what he was doing, his plan was to fuck him and throw him away but thinking now he wanted to play around for longer, he wanted to break his heart like Taemin had suggested the first time.

A sinister smirk formed on his lips slowly as he came with a new plan.

Taking his phone out of his pocket he rang the nerds number.

"hello?"

—————

The silence they both ate in was deafening. The only sounds in the room that could be heard were of forks clinking against plates and the occasional slurp of a drink.

Chanyeol was still moody while Kyungsoo felt somewhat guilty. They both knew there was awkwardness between them they could feel thick in the air.

Kyungsoo knew he was right though and there was no reason to fight therefore but he knew someone like Chanyeol who hadn't seen the real world, who had the chance to be a child, who wasn't forced to grow up, who was still a child at heart wouldn't understand and would see Kyungsoo as irrational.  
They may be of the same age but their mentality was years apart.

Heaving a heavy sigh Kyungsoo opened his mouth to ask Chanyeol if he was still angry when his phone rang cutting him off before he had even begun to speak.

Picking up his phone from the table he saw who was calling.

He stared at the phone for a while unmoving.

"Um are you gonna pick that up?" Chanyeol asked uncertainly "it's not your family again is it" he asked starting to stand up to take the phone off him but Kyungsoo waved his hand letting him know it wasn't and he was fine.

"Just give me a minute" he said in almost a whisper before walking out to the back garden.

The phone had rung and rung until it stopped, sending the person on the other side to voicemail. Taking small steps he stepped out onto the grass shutting the door behind himself. The sky was a purple pink colour as the sun had begun to set a while ago, the long grass was swaying slowly with the wind and It was cold but he didn't mind, it felt good on his skin the cold biting down forming goosebumps up and down his arms and along his neck.

He looked at the phone praying it wouldn't ring again and he could walk back inside continuing his dinner as if nothing had happend. But of course he was cursed after all.

It rang again once, twice, a third time, on the fourth time he picked up just to stop the goddamn ringing. He brought the phone up to his ear not answering waiting for the person on the other side to speak first afraid to make a sound.

"Come over" the person grumbled through the phone.

"Why?" Kyungsoo asked almost trembling he didn't realise how his hand was shaking so he grabbed his wrist to stable his hand holding the phone.

"I want you, I need you so fucking bad so just bring your slutty self and I'll you make you feel real good" he slurred on the other side of the phone. Though he was drunk Kyungsoo could hear the dominance in voice he wasn't being asked he was being told, it was a command.

A command which he almost obeyed automatically walking back inside to get his stuff. But then he stopped as he reached the garden door.

What am I doing? He thought to himself. It had been 3 weeks, 3 weeks of no pain, 3 weeks of peace and he wanted to maintain this peace. He was going to choose his friend over his heart this time because his heart was stupid, it was wrong and confused, that's what he told himself.

"Hurry up i need you now you fucking whore....I can't wait to pound into, you'll feel so good I'll make you feel so so good hurry up" this time his voice was stronger and louder whereas before it had been almost whisper like. 

He was getting impatient which meant he was no treading on dangerous ground. His voice held a silent promise of pain that he's heard a million times before. Breathing heavily he thought back to everything Chanyeol had done for him, the things he had told him today. He thought to back to every single day of the last 3 weeks trying to ignore his heart telling him to carry on walking to him.

"No" and with that one word he ended the call but he couldn't bring himself to go back inside, to face Chanyeol, he didn't even want to face himself.

He so badly wanted to carry on walking, he wanted to be in his arms again though it wasn't ones typical romantic scene it was close enough for him. Though he never held him lovingly, there was still some form of physical contact that he was craving for. He too was desperate for his touch but these 3 weeks had gave him peace and he was ready to keep it that way.

So instead of walking back inside he stayed outside as the world around got him darker he fell to his knees and he cried, he cried to his hearts content. It wasn't loud instead it was silent, the worst kind of pain was always silent and hidden away. He wanted to scream, he wanted to curse but he didn't, he kept it all in and he cried silently before walking back in after a while wiping his tears dry and forgetting the food to instead take a shower.

———

Chanyeol didn't want to upset Kyungsoo any further so he cleaned up after eating only leaving the smallers food on the table and went up to bed. Though it was early he wanted to avoid more awkward conversation with him, he also didn't want to disturb him.

Staring holes into the ceiling unable to sleep he heard the garden door finally opening and then closing. He heard Light footsteps on the stairs indicating that Kyungsoo was coming up.

Coming in to the room he went straight to the shower, so chanyeol assumed that he was still angry at him too. Sighing he rolled around in bed then suddenly sat up as he realised he had no suitable clothes for his date, infact he didn't even know what kind of clothes to wear.

While he was worrying himself to death over his and the gangsters date Kyungsoo walked out the bathroom already dressed in his black Vest and shorts.

" um who was on the phone? You were out for a long time I was worried but I didn't want to disturb you" Chanyeol asked slowly hoping the smaller would talk to him and also because he was worried, though they were ignoring each other he was still worried.

Settling down on the bed he looked at Chanyeol "no one important...." he stopped for a bit as if lost in thought ".....yeah it was no one important don't worry about it and I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier but I'm not sorry for what I said and neither am I taking it back I said what I said" then he pulled the blanket over both of their forms with a small smile on his lips. It was small but it was there.

This was the first time he'd managed to say no. He was scared infact he was terrified, he'd never ever denied him ever but maybe just maybe he could change things. Chanyeol's words were finally beginning to take place in his dark mind.

Can I really be happy? Is Chanyeol right?

With those thoughts he fell asleep and for once he had a peaceful night uninterrupted.


	20. Chapter 20

Sehun had promised both himself and Luhan that he would never talk to these people again let alone come back to this place.

The place that had once been his second home.

Looking around he at the familiar place he walked into the safe house. EXO's safe house.

Kai had sent him a simple text of -we need to talk it's important.

At first Sehun had ignored the text, he wanted nothing to do with Kai nothing at all but he knew something was wrong he could both see it and sense it and so he made the decision to come here.

No one was here yet and he wasn't sure if anyone would even turn up but he'd made the decision to wait an hour and if no one turned up then he would leave.

Sitting down in the place that was once his he pulled out his phone to see texts from Luhan with cute little emojis that Luhan loved to use. 

The texts didn't really mean much they were just Luhan reminding him he missed him and loved him.

It brought out the faintest smile on his lips.

He hadn't yet told Luhan that he was meeting with EXO he had decided he would see how it goes and then tell Luhan however it was weighing down on him that he hadn't told his boyfriend.

He wasn't one to have a guilty conscious but Luhan was the first person to ever love him in his life. The first person who really truly loved him for him and not just his body or his looks. He knew Luhan was slowly changing him and for the first time maybe he didn't mind that someone was trying to get past the walls he'd built up.

He decided it was time for those walls to come down though it would take time he was ready to be the man Luhan wanted and saw in him because he may not say it much but he loved Luhan much more than he had ever loved himself or anyone else.

Swiping through Luhan's cute selcas on his phone he heard the sound of footsteps.

Putting his phone away he stood up ready to meet whoever came through the door.

"I didn't think you'd come "

————

Kai decided he needed help from the only person he trusted outside of EXO right now.

Oh Sehun

He didn't want to be the one to ask for help first he could feel his pride going drown the drain but right now his brothers life was at risk and he was ready to do almost anything.

However sending that text he doubted Sehun would even read it knowing who it was from yet he had to try.

So far they only had a few leads but even those leads were useless and just lead them to dead ends.

He had to find Lucas, he was just a kid and should never have been caught up in the crossfire.

A small part of him that was capable of caring cared for Lucas and Lucas only it atleast that's what he tried to tell himself.

He didn't know how the fucker had figured it out but he had. Compassion was a weakness and Kai knew that.

He was never afraid ever because he never loved anyone ever and that reason was why he was as successful as he is today.

He had no sympathy no empathy he didn't care for anyone or anything except himself.

But the day he found that scared little boy who had been beaten and locked up by his parents he'd managed to let a little part of himself love the boy in his own way like his own brother maybe even like his own son.

Leaving his friends he went to his bike in the parking lot and decided to go to the safe house, if the ex-member ever decided to show up that's the first place he'd go to.

———

He so badly needed to let his anger out on anyone or anything but the first thought that came to his mind was his bitch. 

He wanted to see him screaming, crying, squirming and writhing under him. He wanted to pound into him until he could scream no longer, until he bled.

Just thinking about the beautiful sight of him wrecked beneath him he felt relaxed.  
Yet still he needed someone or something to lash out on.

He decided that If Sehun didn't show up he'd call his needy whore. He was no longer a want anymore instead he was a need. He was the drug whose high he never wanted to come down from.

Just thinking about him was causing adrenaline to course through his veins.

——

Parking his bike to the side of the alley he got off and walked towards the safe house.

It was a big and messy place with the two big light blue grey doors always open glass shattered here and there with dead Ivy snaking it's way through the holes left behind by the shattered glass.

His heavy boots crunched the leaves piling around the entrance of the warehouse.

Walking in he was expecting it to be empty what he didn't expect was to see Sehun waiting for him.

His signature smirk replaced his frown as he raked his eyes up and down Sehuns body before slowly before speaking.

"I didn't think you'd come"

—/—/—

As he stood up Kai looked him up and down slowly raking his eyes all over his body before looking back up at his face again.

Sehun kept his face straight as always not giving away any hints of how he's feeling and then muttered "well I'm here now so you better hurry up and talk"

Sehun watched Kai pause for a bit and just stare at him with a glint in his eyes as if he was fascinated by something like a kid by candy.

He thought to himself that if Kai didn't start talking in a minute or so he would leave because he didn't have time for this.

Just as he was about to lose his patience Kai walked over and sat down opposite him following his lead he too took a seat once again.

"The people we used to deal with, the ones who decided to go against us you know who I am talking about right?" Kai questioned him. 

Of course he knew. The rival gang that had caused a lot of trouble for EXO and because of them they had lost a lot of people. 

The MINHO gang. 

(No not the SHINEE dude you'll understand later what this means🤷🏻♀️)

EXO has never been able to track the leader of the gang which was the main problem because until you destroy the leader you can't destroy the gang.

Kai was no coward, he stayed out in the open as a gang leader and took pride in it. They had always labelled the leader of the MINHO gang a coward because he hid his real identity.

Nodding his head Sehun replied with a brief "Yeah I do"

"They've taken Lucas" 

"And? What do they want if they haven't killed him yet?"

"I don't know yet there's been no trace of them we don't know what they're up to it's been more than a week now but Baekhyun managed to get some info that they'll torture him. I've got both Kris and Tao following leads that's why you won't be seeing those two for a while" 

Kai explained everything that Baekhyun had witnessed at the warehouse and how Lucas was gone once he got their. He left out the part about Yixing because he decided Sehun didn't need to know such information.

"Why do I need to know?" Sehun asked. He no longer had anything to do with EXO and he wanted to keep it that way for the sake of Luhan and their relationship. He was already overstepping boundaries by being here without telling his boyfriend.

"You need to know because I need your help. Lucas looked up to you when he was growing up and we both know that. Your also the only person that taught him everything about hacking. Before the raid I had told him to look for more info maybe he found something the only problem is none of us know how to get onto his computer let alone understand the crap on it only you do. So I need you to look through it and see if there's anything that can lead us to the leader of the gang or to Lucas and th—

Sehun listened to every word Kai said and before Kai could finish he knew exactly what his answer would be.

"I'm not interested so find someone else" saying his decision he got up and began to walk away.

He'd only walked about two steps when he felt a hand on his wrist, he was pulled back harshly and found himself face to face and chest to chest with Kai.

"J—Jongin...."


	21. Chapter 21

"J-Jongin..." sehun breathed out his name nervously lost in the moment not realising that he called him a name no one used ever.

"Jongins dead babe he died a long time ago there's only Kai here" Kai said harshly while slowly moving his arm to wrap around Sehuns waist.

He gulped heavily moving his gaze away not daring to look up at Kai. "Look at me babe" he smirked bringing up old memories that weakened both his mind and body. He couldn't take this again he can't be dragged into it again. He could feel his strong demeanor crumbling into nothing around him so easily from just a few words.

Please no

Biting his bottom lip he looked back into Kai's eyes ready to speak but gasped once he felt those once familiar soft lips press against his own. His breath was caught in his throat as his eyes slowly shut melting into the others touch. He wanted to push him, pull away but his weak pushes against the gangsters chest failed as he drew himself further into the kiss. He felt the large rough hands move around his waist and lower down squeezing his cheek while the other cupped his jaw leaving a burning touch.

Kai wasn't sure how sehun would react to his kiss, but those lips had seemed way too inviting and he didn't see anything wrong with capturing those lips since he considered Sehun as his. He once was his therefore he is still his and so is his body along with those soft pink lips and what better way to get help from him. The quicker he breaks him down the quicker he'll get what he wants.

Smirking into the kiss he pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around the mans neck and waist kissing him hungrily.

Sehun was completely lost into the kiss melting into Kai's intoxicating touch as he used to do that he failed to hear the voices at the door only realising too late.

"What the hell S-Sehun?!"

—/—/—

The gangster was absolutely spent both his mind and body. He'd been clubbing for the last 7 hours. Though clubs were dead in the mornings and evenings not coming alive until late at night there were underground clubs for special VIPs that ran for 24hrs a place where the sun never rose nor set.

He was coming down from his high now feeling it drain from his system slowly he wasn't even sure what it was he had snorted throughout the last few hours, how many shots had he taken? How many whores had he fucked? It was all a blurr all he knew was sniff, drink, fuck a cycle he kept repeating over and over again every week. It was the only way to make him forget even if it was for a few hours it was a bliss from the pain.

He could feel the sweat slowly sliding down his temple as he pounded hard into the whore bent over the VIP room sofa, her screams felt like shards in his ears, it made his head feel about to burst so he snapped his hips harder to reach his high quicker and get out of her. Her screams now fell deaf to his ears as she began screaming from the pain he had begun to inflict. 

Tightening his right hand in her hair yanking hard causing her back to arch at an uncomfortable angle he grabbed at her waist with his left hand pressing and bruising it harshly.

"Shut.the.fuck.up" he growled gritting out every word with the snapping of his hips as he felt the rush of his high hitting him hard making him dizzy pulling out and coming all over the back of the whore splayed out in front of him.

Breathing heavily he zipped his jeans back up "get the fuck out bitch"

"Give me a second" she said tears glistening in her eyes "why did you go so rou—fuck I can't even sta-"

"I said fuck off hurry up or I'll drag you out slut" Baekhyun snarled while looking for his phone.

"I said wai-ow Baekhyun stop your hurt-sto—ow ow fuck you let go" having had enough of her stupid screechy voice he strided towards her pulling her long brown hair before dragging her to the door and roughly shoving her out the room and locking the door.

"Baekhyun im fucking naked give me my clo-Baekhyun you motherfucking asshole give me my clothes" the banging continued from the door but he payed no heed to it.

Breathing heavily and mumbling "stupid bitch" he went back to looking for his phone which he assumed must've fallen out while he was busy.

Bending down he checked under the red sofa, under the table, he even checked the pathetic excuse of clothes the woman had left behind yet nothing. The lighting wasn't helping his situation either. The whole room was a shade of dark red with red lights glowing over his head.

Kicking the sofa out of anger he fell on it face forward completely exhausted. He could feel sleep slowly taking over his body when he heard a vibration coming from behind the cushion. Throwing it off he found his phone lying there buzzing. Taking a hold of it he answered it flinching at the brightness and brought it up to his ear.

"How's your date going with the Park nerd?" Taemin chuckled from the other side of the phone confusing Baekhyun.

"What date?" Baekhyun asked groggily rubbing his eyes "The fuck are you talking about Tae?"

"Uhh Baek it's 9:17 you were supposed to pick the nerd up at 7 remember? Where the fuck are you if not with him?" Taemin asked accusingly.

"Club" he groaned out "I'm at a fucking club"

Fuck he'd forgotten about the nerd what was the time again he wasn't sure. His head hurt and he smelled like anything but himself. The scents of different women all over his body. He felt like anything but himself. He felt like the once vulnerable boy he used to be and he hated him, hated him so much he could kill him.

Why wouldn't he die? Why did he keep coming back everytime he tried to forget? Why did his mind poison him like this?

He hated everything about the stupid vulnerable boy he used to be, despised himself. He felt filthy once again.

"Are you serious Baekhyun we went clubbing last night why did you go again what the fuck man and it's not even clubbing time for another 2 hours Baekhyun are you even list—"

Taemin's voice brought him back to reality.

"Come pick me up"

—————

Chanyeol had called Luhan in the morning if he could come over for the evening and stay with Kyungsoo not wanting to leave him alone.

He had agreed happily to accompany his best friend. Sehun had said he had some family business so he too was alone.

By 6:30 he was at the tallers doorstep with his bag of face masks, other skincare products and cookies. He was gonna give Kyungsoo 'the makeover of the century'. Smiling he rang the door bell and a equally if not more excited Chanyeol opened the door "Hey" he had chirped and had let him in before looking in the mirror one more time to wait outside his house. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt with shirt sleeves and a pair of jeans paired with his bike trainers. He wanted to keep it simple yet also look good. 

"It's only 6:30 Chanyeol" Kyungsoo deadpanned.

"Yeah I know but it's better to be early than late" Chanyeol said as Kyungsoo stared at him leaning on the doorframe.

Sighing he raised his eyebrow "your not the one picking up his date he is so I'm gonna ask you to come inside once again"

Pushing Kyungsoo slowly inside the door he pecked his forehead and shut the door.

He was ready for this he didn't know what they were doing yet but if Baekhyun let him choose like he said he would a few weeks ago then he would tell him he was excited to see the new movie Toy story 4 at the cinema. Yeah it was kinda childish but the first 3 had been his favourite movies growing up so there was no way he was going to miss it and the person he wanted to share this with was Baekhyun and after they could eat out wherever Baekhyun wanted.

Smiling and excited he leaned against the door waiting for his date to come pick him up.  
———

"Hey Chanyeol" Luhan called out softly peeking through the small gap he had made opening the door "it's getting chilly you should come inside"

"What if I miss him and he leaves?" Chanyeol asked looking back up at Luhan.

His legs and back had gone numb from sitting at his doorstep for the last hour. How long had he even been here was it an hour or did it just feel like an hour. 

"Chanyeol if he was gonna come he would have come by now. I don't think he's coming so please come inside with us" Luhan spoke as softly as he could not wanting to upset the younger. He knew how sensitive how he was and he also knew how upset he must be right now being stood up.

"Luhan go ins—"

Pushing the door open fully Kyungsoo walked out around standing in front of Chanyeol his hand on his hips "Enough is enough Chanyeol the jerks not coming so come inside now before I drag you inside myself"

Chanyeol chose to ignore him and carried on looking at the ground hoping that Baekhyun is on his way and has reasonable explanation.

"CHANYEOL HES NOT COMING" Kyungsoo screamed not being able to take his best friends broken expression anymore, it was physically hurting him seeing the taller like this. 

"M-maybe he's just you k-know stuck in t-traffic—yeah he's just stuck in tra—"

"For the last 2 goddamn hours? Are you really gonna be this naive Chanyeol? Just stop it n-now" he tried hard to keep his voice steady yet all 3 of them heard his voice waver. He now had tears in his eyes threatening to fall down his face as did Chanyeol.

"I know he's coming, I—I just know okay"

Stepping forward his heart wrenching seeing his two best friends distraught Luhan pulled Kyungsoo back inside sitting him down on the sofa before getting a jacket and throwing it over Chanyeols shoulders "we're both waiting inside for you Chanyeol" once again shutting the door.

Chanyeol finally let out a sob realisation dawning on him from Kyungsoo's words. Shakily he pulled out his phone to see the time, it was 9:42 he had been here for almost 3 hours now. He was now sure that Baekhyun was not coming yet he remained where he was unmoving.

—/-/-/—

"Man you stink like shit it's fucking disgusting your stinking up my car at least take a shower Baekhyun" Taemin whined while driving his car. After picking up Baekhyun from the club he had offered to take him back to his place but he denied demanding to be driven to "his whores house" as he had put it.

"Baekhyun your still drunk as fuck and I'm pretty sure that the white stuff around your collar isn't baby powder. Are you still doing this? For fucks sake stop punishing yourself it wasn't your fault man. How many fucking times are you gonna do this what if you overdose one day or end up with alcohol poisoning or som—

"Tae shut the fuck up you give me the same bloody lecture every week I've practically memorised it all" Baekhyun groaned in the passenger seat from under his jacket that he had over his face.

"I'm serous Bae—

Pulling the jacket off his head Baekhyun turned towards Taemin cutting him off "Yeah yeah and your not gonna come pick me up next time I get shit faced blah blah and your done with my shit blah blah and your dead fucking serious this time blah blah it shouldn't happen again blah blah I could seriously kill or hurt myself blah blah next time could be the last time blah blah. Like I said I've memorised your whole lecture so save it my because my head fucking kills" 

"Whatever" Taemin grumbled.

———

Standing up caused his legs to wobble considering he'd been sitting there for ages now and the air around him had begun to rapidly drop in temperature.

With tears in his eyes and evidence of defeat in his slumped shoulders he took a deep breath and decided to finally go inside accepting the fact that he had been stood up.

Really he should've seen it coming, isnt this what Soo was trying to warn him about yet he chose to believe that Byun Baekhyun would actually turn up and he would have the perfect date with the perfect man.

Turning around he put his hand on the door handle but stopped when he heard a car stopping outside his house.

Don't get your hopes up idiot.

Twisting the handle he was about to step in when he heard a groan and a car door being slammed "hey nerd about that date let's go on it"

"B-Baekhyun"


	22. Chapter 22

"B-Baekhyun"

"Who else would it be nerd? Cmon lets go" Baekhyun said as he turned around to walk back to the car.

"B-but it's late Baek" Chanyeol still had his hand on the door if he moved his wrist just an inch more the door would open and he would be inside with his friends.

"Don't push me Chanyeol I fucking bothered to come pick you up so get in the bloody car" Baekhyun pointed towards the car with an expression full of seething anger.

"O-Okay" Chanyeol replied feeling small and tired he was so tired of feeling this way so worthless but maybe he still had a chance to go on the date he had planned.

"Fucking finally" Baekhyun mumbled dragging himself to the car with Chanyeol following behind.

"Get in the car" Baekhyun spat sliding into the passenger seat leaving Chanyeol to sit in the back by himself something he was not expecting. He had hoped to sit with Baekhyun but he hadn't realised that Baekhyun wasn't the one driving.

Sighing he fastened his seatbelt this is gonna be a long night he thought to himself.  
A few mins into the silent drive Chanyeol could feel the tension thick in the air.

Gathering the courage he spoke up "um where are we going?"

"Don't fucking know my head hurts stop talking"

Chanyeol shrank back down into his seat placing his head against the window. He blew out his breath creating fog and with his finger he drew a small heart. His heart felt like it was being squeezed and so he looked at the small heart he drew as it faded and told himself his pain was fading along with it, though his mind knew better yet he shut it out.

"Hey Park, Baekhyun's snoring here so why don't you tell me where to drop the two of you off so I can get rid of you already"

Chanyeol didn't know what to say or where Baekhyun wanted to go and it hurt to know that Baekhyun's friend didn't like him, Taemin couldn't wait to get rid of him. He thought just like him Baekhyun would talk about him but apparently not.

Rubbing his sweaty palms together he decided to stick to his original idea "um can you drop us off at the um cinema please and thanks"

Taemin breathes out a 'finally' as he speeds up his car since there're not that far from the cinema.

"Hey dickhead wake the fuck the up"  
Baekhyun felt a hand shoving his shoulder hard.   
"What the fuck man let me slee-

"Are you still high Baekhyun or drunk or both? Get your shit together man don't forget you have a date to take care of" Taemin turned to look back at Chanyeol snickering. 

"Argh him for fucks sake" shaking his head he finally opened the door and got out while mumbling to Chanyeol "hurry up" .

Chanyeol scrambled to get out quickly not wanting to embarrass himself forgetting to take his seatbelt off. His cheeks became a shade of red as he took off his belt this time and finally came out the car properly this time.

He found Baekhyun looking him up and down before stopping at his face "the fuck is wrong with you? Are you a spaz or something?" Chanyeol only bowed his head in response clearly too embarrassed to look Baekhyun in the eye.

Clicking his tongue he looked around and saw they were outside a cinema. "A cinema?" He raised his brows at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak but Taemin cut him off lowering the window "Hey Baekhyun I'm gonna go see you later yeah....unless you know?" Taemin wiggled his eyebrows up and down at Baekhyun confusing Chanyeol as he looked between the two trying to understand.

"Fuck off Taemin" Baekhyun snarled before grabbing Chanyeols arm and dragging him inside towards the line.

"What are we watching?" Baekhyun turned towards Chanyeol after a while. They'd been waiting in line for ages now. There were many couples and groups of friends out late to watch movies so it was packed.

"Umm" Chanyeol started clearing his throat "so I really um.....like toy story so I wanted to um watch uh....part 4 if your um okay with that I mean....uh yeah" 

Chanyeol felt his cheeks and ears going red once again as Baekhyun just stared at him face blank. Suddenly the floor seemed very interesting as Chanyeol began boring holes into next to his shoes.

"Your fucking kidding me" Baekhyun finally muttered.

"W-what?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me nerd what the fuck are you five? I can't believe I'm hanging out with a fucking five year old" Baekhyun pinched the bridge of his nose as he moved closer to Chanyeol, closer than he had been all night. Chanyeol faces forward again ignoring the look Baekhyun was giving him. Wishing a hole would swallow him up whole. Why did he think a gangster would want to watch Toy Story.

How dumb can you be chanyeol?

"Whatever Im not watching anyways my head kills I'm gonna be sleeping so watch whatever" 

Chanyeol looked to his right "but....b-but its a d—date Baek you can't just sleep" Chanyeol stuttered.

"Says who? Huh?" Baekhyun started inching closer to Chanyeol. "Who the fucks gonna stop me?"

"But it's a da—why do you smell like woman's perfume?" Chanyeol's train of thought broke as he smelt a scent familiar to him maybe his mum had that perfume he couldn't remember but he knew it was a females perfume for sure.

"What?" Baekhyun spat.

"Y-You smell like woman's perfume w-why?"

"The fuck do you care?"

"Yeah b-but why?" Chanyeol rubbed his hands down his side wiping the sweat that had gathered on his palms as much as he wanted to hear from Baekhyun that he's just trying out a new perfume or that Chanyeol's just mistaken but it was bugging him that Baekhyun had probably been with a woman.

"Because" Baekhyun was seething as he grabbed Chanyeols shirt and pulled him towards his face " I fucked a bunch of whores and lost track of time before I came to get your sorry ass" then he let go facing forward again as if nothing had happened.

Maybe not for Baekhyun but for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol felt the stabbing pain in his chest as Kyungsoo's words rung in his ear. He'd been almost stood up, he had waited for hours in the cold ignoring his friends defending Baekhyun, pitying himself, almost crying for what? Because Baekhyun was busy having sex with multiple women. He could feel the tears threatening to fall any moment now. 

Why was it so hard for Baekhyun to see the genuine love he had for him?

Looking up he breathed out slowly trying to even his breathing and trying not to cry.

It's okay breathe Chanyeol

They finally got their tickets which Baekhyun paid for. Handing Chanyeol his ticket he started walking towards the counter where they sold popcorn.

Chanyeol snapped out of his haze as he was handed his ticket he looked down as he walked behind Baekhyun to see The Grudge instead of Toy Story written on his ticket with a big 18+ on the side.

Baekhyun had realised the idiot wasn't listening when it came to buying the tickets so he turned towards him "they said Toy Story is a kids movie so they won't be playing it so late that's why I chose this one. The other ones look shit anyways"

"W-what about After?" It looks good" Chanyeol asked as he looked at the posters around the cinema.

"There's no fucking way I'm watching a soppy romance with you"

"What's The Grudge about anyway I can't see a poster for it?" Chanyeol asked curious since it said 18+ he hoped it wasn't too explicit.

Baekhyun side eyed him sighing before telling him "its a horror movie dumbfuck"

"H-Horror movie? W-Wait I don't think this is a g-good idea I could have a p-panic attack Im sensitive to loud noises B-Baekhyun so ma—"

"I don't care stop being a pussy" Baekhyun brushed Chanyeol off as his turn came and he went forward to buy popcorn and drinks.

However Chanyeol stayed glued to his spot his eyes wide and his breath hitching. There's no way he can watch a horror movie without embarrassing himself or having a heart attack.  
That explained the 18+ to him.

————

They were now both settled in the back both slowly munching on the popcorn with the adverts playing as background noise.

"Come here" Baekhyun gestured with his index finger indicating Chanyeol to move closer to him. Gulping nervously he moved closer to Baekhyun.

"Listen I don't care how scared you get whatever you do don't touch me don't even try to touch me I'm not in the fucking mood. Okay?" Chanyeol nodded quickly "Good boy"

Disappointed and upset he moved back to his seat. The idea of clinging to Baekhyun when he gets scared was now gone down the drain.

"Your never in the mood" Chanyeol mumbled lowly but Baekhyun heard him anyways.

"The fuck did you say?"

"Nothing" Chanyeol replied stuffing popcorn into his face. 

"That's What I thought"

This is gonna be fun Baekhyun thought to himself. He wouldn't be surprised if the idiot wet himself to be honest. Baekhyun himself wasn't afraid of anything neither was he jumpy he'd been through worse than a fucking horror movie it would take a lot to shake him up.

Half way through the movie a very scared Park Chanyeol jumped almost out of his seat dropping popcorn all over himself, on a very pissed Baekhyun and on the floor. Chanyeols scream had scared Baekhyun rather than the movie. The scream had sounded so familiar yet again he had heard so many screams in his lifetime including his they all sounded the same to him.

Thankfully no one paid much attention as they were too engrossed in the movie and most likely scared too.

"What the fuck Park?" Baekhyun gritted his teeth out of anger picking popcorn bits out of his hair.

Chanyeol had his hand on his heart rubbing "oh my god oh my god I can't breathe I'm gonna die Baekhyun I'm gonna die oh my god I'm gonna die this is it oh my god I'm actually gonna die" panting he tried to pull air into his lungs but failed.

Baekhyun stopped picking popcorn out of his hair to see Chanyeol freaking out next to him "the fuck" he muttered. He doesn't know how to deal with idiots but he does know a panic attack when he sees one after all they are his old companion.

Sighing he pulled away the arm rest between them then he grabbed his shoulder pushing him back grabbing his face with both hands turning his face to look at him "Hey nerd look at me" Chanyeol moved his eyes to look into Baekhyuns eyes trembling. Baekhyun stared into his eyes for a bit noticing for the first time how wide they really are and how brown they are even though it's dark Chanyeols face was glowing.

"I-I can't b-breathe Baek" Chanyeol choked out as he put his hands on Baekhyun's forearms grabbing them his grip tight his eyes wide as saucers.

"Just look at me okay and breathe with me in and out slowly breathe in through your nose for 4 seconds and then out your mouth for 4 seconds. Look do it with me, that's it breathe". Baekhyun spoke slowly and quietly to calm down the taller. They held on to eachother and just breathed for a few mins ignoring everything and everyone around them.

"B-Baekhyun I can breathe oh my god I can breathe I thought I was gonna die oh my god" moving forwards he pushed Baekhyuns hands away from his face and latched his arms around his neck instead. "Thank you Baek I swear I actually couldn't breathe, y-you saved me Baek" Chanyeol mumbled into his neck almost crying.

Baekhyun was frozen he couldn't move apart from sex he refrained from physical contact especially when it involved hugging and other mushy stuff he'd rather not think about.

Pushing harshly at Chanyeols chest he pushed him back into his seat "what did I say about touching huh? And stop being so fucking cringy who the fuck says you saved me what are you gonna day next your my hero. Fucking disgusting grow up. I don't want you dying in my presence haven't go time to deal with your body plus I'm tired as fuck"

Smiling Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun admiring his face the movie long forgotten "I don't care how much you try to act like your scary I know your not like that well at least now I know, I mean you didn't have to do what you did but you did anyway so I guess your not as heartless as everyone thinks. You really did save me and ignoring it won't change a thing"

Staring blankly at the idiot in front of him Baekhyun moved closer "if anyone and I mean anyone hears about this no one will ever hear from you ever again" patting his thigh he moved back to his seat and started pulling popcorn out of his hair again grimacing at the stickiness, the toffee was all stuck in his hair as if he wasn't already dirty enough now he felt even more dirty.

Deciding to go to the toilet after the movie and cleaning his hair he went back to the movie. 

Sucked in to the movie he didn't see that the boy next to him had been staring at him the whole time with heart eyes. Chanyeol was too scared to watch the movie again so he settled to watching his date instead. He saw the expression of disgust on Baekhyun's face as he pulled sticky popcorn out of his hair. 

When Baekhyun tilted his hair after a while to crack his neck he saw there was popcorn lodged deep in his hair. Without thinking twice he reached out to pull it out causing Baekhyun's hand to shoot up grabbing his wrist twisting it.

"Ow ow Baek"

"The fuck are you doing? Don't touch me without me knowing unless you want to die. My reflexes are fast there's a reason I said don't touch me." Baekhyun said his hold still on Chanyeols wrist no longer twisting but his grip was still firm.

"Why are you s-so defensive?" Chanyeol asked slowly eyes wide in curiosity trying to pull his wrist out of Baekhyun's hold.

"None of your business nerd, none of your fucking business" 

"Your always so d-defensive I want to know w-why?" Chanyeol dared to ask again.

This time Baekhyun twisted his wrist on purpose pressing hard "I said none of your business" before letting go. Chanyeol pulled his wrist back wincing at the pain just knowing it was gonna bruise soon.

———

Walking out they both yawned it was late and they're both tired the gangster more than the taller.

"That was some shitty ending" Baekhyun yawned again while speaking.

"Did you know that yawning is contagious?" Chanyeol asked as he walked alongside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks causing Chanyeol to stop too. "Do I look like a nerd to you Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked seriously staring at him.

"Umm no?" Chanyeol was uncertain what Baekhyun's question meant.

"Then I don't fucking care do I? Exactly so don't feed me with your nerd bullshit again" Baekhyun said as he started walking again leaving Chanyeol in front of him.

"Again?" Chanyeol turned around again " you mean we're going to have another date?" Chanyeol asked hope in his voice.

Baekhyun stared long and hard at Chanyeol before walking off ahead of him ignoring his question.

Sighing Chanyeol followed after him. He should get used to the coldness and lack of responses.

—

"Are you gonna finish your chips or....?" Chanyeol asked uncertainly eyeing Baekhyun's somewhat eaten burger and untouched fries.

"No take them I'm not hungry" Baekhyun pushed his plate away angrily as if looking at it made him want to throw up.

"Umm but your the one that dragged us here because your were 'starving', I mean isn't that what you s—"

"Yeah and now I'm not so hurry up and finish your food already" Baekhyun groaned before plopping back into his seat hanging his head back and closing his eyes.

"Ok I'm done let's go" Baekhyun was shaken out of his sleep as he saw Chanyeol trying to wake him up.

"I'm done let's go" Chanyeol smiled down at him.

On the way to Chanyeols house Baekhyun had thrown up about 4 times now each time Chanyeol rubbed his back and asked him if he was okay and each time Baekhyun told him to fuck off.

Finally they made it to Chanyeol's house and Baekhyun mumbled a 'fuck off already' before walking away well more like stumbling away.

"Um Baek are you gonna be okay?" Chanyeol asked nervously worried for the elder.

"Go home nerd" Baekhyun waved him off. 

The drugs and alcohol had been keeping him going but now that the effects were really wearing off it was catching up to him and he could barely stand straight let alone walk and before he knew it his face met with the floor in front of him and then everything went blank.


	23. Chapter 23

Baekhyun looks around as he wakes up "where the fuck......" he trails off as he see's Kai's bitch cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Kyungsoo turns at the sudden sound to see Baekhyun trying to get up off the sofa.

"I live here" he mumbles out before turning back to the food ignoring the asshole on Chanyeol's sofa.

"This is the nerds place why are you really here? Don't tell me your fucking him behind Kai's back you know he won't be happy if he found out that your ignoring him for this idiot" Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo's back waiting for an answer.

"Oh hey your awake oh yeah also I forgot to tell you Kyungsoo lives with me now Baek it's nice isn't it. " Chanyeol chuckles slowly oblivious to the conversation that was taking place before he walked down the stairs happily seeing Baekhyun awake.

"Why?" Baekhyun asks his voice sounding hostile.

"Don't tell me your jealous Baek?"

"I couldn't care less nerd" Baekhyun retorts as he falls back onto the sofa.

Moving to sit on the opposite sofa to Baekhyun, Chanyeol throws him some clothes, a white tshirt and blue jeans "here you can take a shower you still have popcorn in your hair and um you kind of smell and then we can work on our project there's not long left before we have to submit it anyways. Oh yeah it's my old shirt so it should fit and that's Luhans spare jeans so yeah"

"Since when did you stop stuttering nerd?" Baekhyun asks confused by Chanyeols sudden easiness around him.

"Ever since you saved me" Chanyeol replies dreamily looking towards Baekhyun.

"That's fucking disgusting don't ever say shit like that ever again. Give me some painkillers my head feels like it's gonna burst" Baekhyun covers his eyes with his arm wincing at both the pain and cringe.

"Here" Chanyeol hands him a glass of water and two pills after a while.

After taking the pills he asks where the bathroom is to which Chanyeol replies "upstairs left side"

"Um I'll be in my studio so when your done come there oh and also I've done some work on it so really there's not much to do just some finishing touches and I could like use your opinions" Chanyeol explains how he's written load of lyrics and how he thinks it sounds great.

"Great then fuck off and finish and let me leave" Baekhyun replies. He sees no reason for him to be there if the nerds gonna do all the work it's a win win situation for him. 

Kyungsoo from afar sees Chanyeols face fall slightly at Baekhyun's words so stepping forward he stands between the two facing the gangster.

"Stop being an asshole to him, talk to him like that again and you'll regret it"

Laughing at him Baekhyun raises his eyebrow "and what are you gonna do huh? Get Kai on me?" Kyungsoos posture tenses as he hears the familiar name Baekhyun's gaze mocking him "that's what I thought now get the fuck out of my face"

"Kyungsoo? Soo? Hey Soo?"

Chanyeols calling out but Kyungsoo can't hear him his voice is all faded out.

—————

"Oh my god I can't believe we're finally done. If I hadn't done all that work and forgotten about it like you we would have definitely failed. Mr Lee sooman is so gonna love this song." Chanyeol beamed rambling on and on while staring at the song on his computer. The only step left was to save it on his usb and email it to the teacher.

"Whatever I'm leaving now" Baekhyun pushed him self off the chair ready to leave.

"W-wait" Baekhyun turned around at Chanyeols voice.

"What now nerd?" 

"Um can we um do something fun?"

Raising his eyebrows Baekhyun studied Chanyeol to figure out what he was talking about hopefully not fucking Toy Story again.

"Fun?" The moment he himself drew out the word Taemins voice popped in his head.

Fun

Smirking Baekhyun dropped his gaze to Chanyeols lips down to his hips and back up to his lips. "I have a great idea of something fun we can do"

"Y-you do...?" Chanyeol hadnt failed to see where Baekhyuns gaze had dropped making him subconsciously lick his lips. Suddenly the small studio felt even more smaller than its original size.

He had just wanted to hang out with Baekhyun longer but the idea of having his soft plump lips on his again didn't sound so bad right now.

"Let's go" Baekhyun's voice broke him out of his trance. 

"What w-where?"

"Somewhere fun" Baekhyun's lips curled as he smirked at Chanyeol.

He was sick of the nerd especially after last night. He was suddenly talking to him as if they had been best friends for years. He woke up to find the stuttering boy gone and instead an even more annoying one replace him.

This was it fuck Taemins plan he was gonna make his own plan. If it wasn't for the idiots stupid friends he would've stayed here but that's not an option so he decides to go to the only place he can really call home.

"Um are we going to your place?" Chanyeol asks skipping infront of Baekhyun.

No answer.

"Why didn't you wear the clothes I gave you apart from the shirt?"

No answer.

"How much longer do we have to walk I'm tired"

No answer.

"So.....what are we gonna do when we get there?"

No answer.

"Baekhyun......Baek What are we gonna do when we get—"

Stopping suddenly Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol into the nearest alleyway backing him up against the wall his arms near his head caging him in sick and tired of hearing him nagging.

Then he leaned closer towards his ear deliberately blowing hot air down his neck. Dropping his voice he whispers "I'm gonna fuck you and make sure you never forget who fucked You first" with that he pulls away and carries on walking as though he had been talking about the weather.

Feeling sweat trickle down his back Chanyeol swallows nervously still stuck to the wall. Of course he's just joking he tells himself walking fast to catch up to the gangster. After that Chanyeol doesn't say a word to afraid to be cornered into a wall again.

Smirking to himself Baekhyun begins walking towards the safe house.  
—

"We're here" Chanyeol jumps at the sudden sound of Baekhyun speaking. 

"O-oh okay—where is here?" He looks up to see a small rundown warehouse. It looks abandoned as he looks at it from afar.

"There" Baekhyun points at the safehouse smiling.

"That's where you live" Chanyeol asks eyes wide " I didn't know you were homeless Baek you should've told me or som—"

"Its a safe house you dumb fuck" Baekhyun says slowly astounded at how someone so large can be as stupid as a 5 year old.

"Oh"

"Let's go" Baekhyun says pushing him towards what he thought was an abandoned warehouse. Annoyed at the tallers stupidity Baekhyun fails to notice the bike at the end of the alley in which the warehouse is.

As they reach the doors Chanyeol takes a closer look around "Wow it actually looks really....uh I don't know how to say it um.....aesthetic I g—What the hell S-Sehun?"


	24. Chapter 24

"What the hell S-Sehun?" 

Sehun hearing a familiar voice pulls back immediately breaking out of the kiss. Eyes wide he looks towards the door to see his boyfriend best friend Chanyeol staring back at him with shock plastered over his face next to a smug looking Baekhyun.

"Well look what we have here" Baekhyun snickers walking towards Sehun and Kai "never thought I'd see you here ever again Sehun. What happened? Little boyfriend don't want you any more or did you get tired of his small cock?" Baekhyun mocks sehun as he walks on further to take a seat.

Ignoring Baekhyun and suppressing his anger he instead focuses on Chanyeol who is still stood frozen at the entrance of the safe house.

Chanyeol refuses to believe that this is Sehun the sehun that's dating his best friend. There's no way that's Luhans Sehun and there's no way Chanyeol is about to let this go.

Walking forwards he reaches out his hand grabbing Sehuns collar unsure of where all this bravery is coming from. All he knows is there's no way anyone's hurting his best friend he's had enough of seeing his friends hurt.

"What.hell.do.you.think.your.doing?" Chanyeol grits out each word as he pushes sehun further and further until his back hits a wall. Sehun maybe taller than average but Chanyeol is taller than him giving him an advantage for now.

"H-How can you hurt Luhan like this?" Chanyeol looks him straight in the eyes surprised at his own calmness now that the other is backed up into the wall. For now Chanyeol forgets that the other used to be a gangster he forgets the fact that he could probably drop him with a just a kick.

"It's not what you think" Sehun speaks carefully but his face is again stoic like always masking his emotions. But Chanyeol didn't fail to see the surprise on his face when he had walked through the door startling him moments ago.

"Of course it's not what I think, it never is with cheaters is it? Luhans always been good to you nothing but good. Your not just cheating but your cheating with the leader of the gang who Luhan specifically asked to stay away from and you even had the audacity to tell him you had family business i—"

Chanyeol feels a hand on his nape and gets pulled back harshly finding himself facing the gang leader Kai.

"Didn't know Baekhyun's new bitch was this tough" he chuckles while holding Chanyeol at an arms length looking him up and down properly for the first time.

"What can I say" Baekhyun grins from his seat enjoying the show.

"Why are you here anyways Baekhyun?" Kai lets go of Chanyeol to face Baekhyun.

"Needed to get some shit done but I don't have anywhere else to go I thought this place would be empty or something. Definitely didn't expect to see you two fucking ag—

"Baekhyun shut the fuck up" Sehun interrupts finally showing some hints of anger on his face. "Like i said it's not what you think and it's none of your business" he goes back to his blank self speaking calmly.

"Baekhyun" Kai calls his name more seriously this time earning a look of confusion from the elder.

"Yeah"

"I think Sehun can help us with finding Lucas" Kai explains as he walks to take a seat leaving Sehun and Chanyeol standing.

"He can? How?" Baekhyun raises his eyebrows as he tries to figure out how a ex-hacker can help them when they don't even really know who took Lucas. "Plus do you really think he's gonna help us?" Baekhyun scoffs looking at Kai with a serious expression.

"He's here isn't he? of course he's gonna help. Right Sehun?" Kai calls out looking at Sehun who now pushes himself off the wall brushing past Chanyeol to also take a seat next to Baekhyun.

Clearing his throat he looks at Chanyeol one last time before focusing on two of his ex members "I'll say this once I'm only here for Lucas that's it otherwise I wouldn't be here"

"Sure about that? Because that's not what it looked like 5 minutes ago" Baekhyun scoffs at Sehun earning a glare from him.

"I have no access to Lucas' laptop neither do I know his password but I'm guessing that's not something very difficult for you Sehun right?" Kai looks at Sehun waiting for an answer who's looking at the table in front of him deep in thought.

After thinking for a while in silence he looks towards Kai "it shouldn't be that hard"

"Okay good"

"Great we get into his laptop now what?" Baekhyun asks still not understanding how getting into Lucas' laptop is going to help in finding him.

"I had Lucas looking for some......"

"Some?" Baekhyun raises an eyebrow as Kai trails off for a second.

"Some stuff like the gang leader and....other stuff" Kai replies "and maybe he found something. Anything could help us at this point so there's no harm in checking his laptop right?" Kai looks to both Sehun and Baekhyun expecting them to agree with him and when they do both nod their heads he stands up to get Lucas' laptop.

Chanyeol still standing in the same place where Kai had grabbed him watches the three gangsters focus on a laptop. He had caught parts of the conversation when he wasn't busy screaming at sehun in his head.

Lucas, the name had popped multiple times now and it reminded him of Baekhyun asking where Lucas was a few weeks back. Just the memory of what he witnessed that day makes him shudder.

Realising that he's just gonna be ignored he walks out the warehouse taking his phone out of his pocket ringing Luhan.  
As a friend he knows he has to let him know there's no hiding this he doesn't want things to get worse.

————

"Okay I'm in"

Kai sits up straight hearing Sehun's voice. For the last 15 minutes he's been trying to get into the laptop with no avail but he's finally in after plugging his phone in and breaking down all the firewalls he managed to log in.

"What does any of this shit even mean?" Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows trying to figure what the weird files and random codes popping up on the screen mean.

"Whatever lucas was looking at its all a mess he never decoded any of it" Sehun replies his eyes scanning the screen as Kai watches him from over his shoulder.

Sehun begins typing. An attempt to decode whatever Lucas had found.   
"I think he found something but whatever it was he couldn't decode it because it was too difficult that's why he always ended up with nothing."

"What did he find?" Kai asks breathing down sehuns neck too close for comfort.

"Let me decode it first" He retorts with that said Sehun begins typing quick and fast in an attempt to decode. In comparison to Lucas he's much more of an expert and a professional.

It takes him about 20 minutes but he gets almost all of decoded.

"Okay he found a name" Sehun turns around to face both Kai and Baekhyun who are waiting for him intently faces serious no hint of play on them.

"A name? That's it? All of those fucking codes and bullshit and your telling me you found a fucking name!"

"Calm down J-Kai. It could be something important."

Baekhyun moves closer to get a better look at the screen "there's no name it's just a bunch of fucking symbols Sehun" he deadpans as Sehun turns his attention back to the laptop pointing at the screen.

"Look it's a bunch of symbols but in it there's letter and they spell out M-I-N-G-I  
Which is Mingi" he explains.

iǫᴎiM

M̸̮͓͖̣̟̺̝̯͉̆̊̆̔̐̾̚ị̸̛̝̩̯̪͖̄̈̑ṋ̸̳̺̣͈̹̫̙̎̉̈́g̶̰͓̯̍̽̃̄̂́̓̚͝i̴̞͚̜͍̟̪͈̐

"I've never heard that name before have you two?"

"Mingi? Mingi? Mingi I've heard that somewhere before. Shit I've definitely heard that name-"

"What name?" Chanyeol says as he walks back in after finishing his conversation with his best friend.

"Mingi" Sehun answers back. Chanyeol chooses to ignore sehun as if he's not in the room avoiding his eyes yet the name rings a bell.

"Mingi? Oh isn't he the guy that Junmyeon hyung was talking to the other day on the phone? Right Baek?" He turns to Baekhyun.

"Junmyeon hyung?" Sehun butts in "don't involve Junmyeon hyung in this he has nothing to do with any of this" Sehun says getting slightly angry yet still keeping his stoic expression.

"Nerds right Junmyeon left the room the other day when his phone rang and he was talking to some fucker named Mingi" Baekhyun says turning to Kai.

"So we find Junmyeon and we interrogate him our way" Kai replies with Baekhyun nodding in reply.

"That's not fucking happening" Sehun says standing up abruptly the laptop now forgotten "Junmyeon hyung is a good man there is no interrogating him your way or any way. It's not happening"

"Says who? Your not part of us anymore you don't get a fucking say in any of this I'm the leader so I fucking decide" Kai says as he too stands up jabbing his finger into Sehuns collar bone.

"I'm not gonna let you Jongin" Sehun keeps his stance and face serious.

"Jongins fucking dead now get out we're done"

"Whose Jongin? Why is he dead?" All eyes turn to look at the tall boy who had once again been forgotten.

"Baek take your bitch and fuck off I haven't got ti—"

Kai's words trail off as the forgotten laptop makes a sound they all turn their heads towards the laptop. Chanyeol decides to step closer as well to get a better look.

"What the fuck" Sehun breathes out.

"What is it?" Kai questions him moving closer to him once again.

"An email."

"From?"

"It says anonymous"

Sehun tries to open up the email but instead a file opens up. Looking at the boys around him he decides to click on it having a bad feeling about what he's gonna see.

A video file pops up and he clicks play after taking a deep breath. 

It shows someone chained to the wall, his hands cuffed, knees barely scraping the floor. His face is severely swollen covered almost fully in blood, while one of his shoulders looks hideously bent at an angle no human shoulder should.

"What the fuck? Who is that?" Sehun furrows his eyebrows unable to recognise who the person is considering the swollen face.

"Um guys is he—is he......d-dead?" Chanyeol asks from behind eyes wide in shock.

"Chanyeol go wait outside" Sehun tells him but Chanyeol refuses shaking his head.

"Chanyeol go wait outside now" Baekhyun says this time teeth gritted voice hard.

This time Chanyeol complies dragging his heavy limbs outside still shocked at what he saw.

"Those motherfuckers I'm gonna fucking kill them all" Kai says as he moves to leave.

"What?" Sehun asks confused looking to Baekhyun for help "it's Lucas" Baekhyun says calmly "it's him"

"Is he dead?" Sehun asks looking back to the video of an unmoving Lucas. 

Just as the words leave his mouth the said man coughs blood trailing out of his mouth. Kai runs back next to Sehun.

"Lucas!? Can you hear me?"

" I don't think he can hear you" Baekhyun says as he walks up to put his hand on Kai's shoulder. Looking back to the screen Baekhyun sees a man in a mask walk up to Lucas.

The mask is a shiny black and silver mask with a snake like design down one eye, completely covering the mans face. He's in all black including a black hood. He's carrying a baseball bat. Lifting the baseball bat he takes a a quick swing bringing it down into Lucas' stomach twice. All three of them wince hearing a crunching sound most likely his ribs.

"He won't last long and the moment he dies we'll just take another one of you. One by one we'll finish off all of you. If you want to survive bring us your leader Kai. You have 72 hours. The address will be sent to you on this very device within the next 4 hours then your time will begin !" The deep voice stops as the video turns off and the email disappears as if it never came in the first place.

Sehun and Baekhyun both don't move but Kai takes the laptop throwing it across the safehouse as he seethes in anger struggling to breath due to his rage.

Baekhyun moves forward grabbing him and throwing him against the wall to stop him "if you fucking break the laptop we won't get the fucking address and we won't fucking find Lucas."

"I'm going to kill all of them I'm going to make them fucking pay Baekhyun. No one is going to survive this. Lucas doesn't fucking have 4 hours let alone 72 he's gonna die I'm going to go fi—"

"Kai we haven't found him in the last few weeks neither has Kris or Tao what makes you think you can. We're just gonna have to hope Lucas holds on and wait for the address. I'll call kris,Tao and Taemin. They'll come up with a plan we're not gonna just give you away for fucks sake. Now go blow some steam off or something." Baekhyun tries calming Kai down as he keeps him held against the wall stopping him from leaving and doing something stupid. They need to come up with a plan before sending Kai in blindly and he's gonna make sure his members do just that. EXO won't go down so easy.

Knowing Kai is not in the right mind now he decides to take lead instead. "Sehun are you going to help us? Like old times?" Baekhyun asks him still keeping Kai pinned to the wall.

Sehun shakes his head "I promised my boyfriend" he turns to leave as Baekhyun nods his head. Before leaving he turns around one last time "I hope guys find him he's a good kid and....if things turn shitty and there's nothing you can do I'll help but only as a last resort." With that said he leaves not waiting for a response.

Walking out he sees Chanyeol sitting on the floor staring into space. "Hey" he walks up to him to explain himself once again and the taller looks up.

"I already told Luhan and he doesn't want to talk to you right now he said he needs space and time to think. He also said when he's ready he'll talk to you himself".

Sehun nods at him understanding and chooses to walk away from him instead to leave.

"Get off me Baekhyun I'm good" Kai shoves Baekhyun off him but fails as Baekhyun pushes him back again.

"You sure your good? Can't have you doing something stupid Kai. You did the same for me dickhead remember?"

"Yeah I'm fucking good" Kai manages to push him off this time as he lets go.

"Go blow some steam off" Baekhyun says as he leaves to call Chanyeol back inside "oh I almost forgot. Do Kyungsoo....sound familiar?" Baekhyun asks obviously riling him up. But its an attempt from him make him forget about the subject at hand.

"My bitch. What about him? The fuckers disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Yeah well last time I checked he's living with my bitch and they seem very very close" With that said Baekhyun leaves.

——

"Let's go back inside Chanyeol" Baekhyun kicks Chanyeols shin to wake him up from his daydreams.

"Huh What? They're gone?" He asks looking up at Baekhyun covering his eyes from the sun as it's brighter now that it's getting ready to set.

"Kai's leaving soon we're all alone now"  
Baekhyun smirks at the look on Chanyeols face as the taller gulps.

Walking back in he sees Kai getting ready to leave. "Have fun dickhead" Baekhyun says and Kai flips him the middle finger.

"So about what you um s-said in the alleyway you were joking r-right? Baek?"  
Chanyeol asks stumbling over his long limbs accidentally falling over.

"Baek?"


	25. Chapter 25

Baekhyun moves forward closer to the taller whose clumsily fallen down on his butt.

Raising his brows he see's him look up at him confusion in his eyes.

"Maybe i did, maybe I didn't. Why are you so curious Yeol?" Baekhyun moves closer with the taller still on the floor unmoving eyes wide.

"Um I'm not I jus- never mind. What was that on the laptop? Well who was that? Was h-was he dead? Baek?"

Chanyeol stares back up at Baekhyun in hopes of getting an answer. His curiosity is getting the best of him he knows. But who wouldn't want to know. The back of his mind is telling him to shut up and mind his own business, knowing he should far away from Baekhyun's gang business. He can practically hear Kyungsoo telling him off.

"Get up nerd, your making the floor dirty" Baekhyun walks away from him this time confusing him even more.

He stands up brushing dust off his knees with his hands. "Where are we going now?"

"I don't know" Baekhyun mumbles back walking out of the warehouse.

"But I thought we were gonna stay here" Chanyeol stumbles after Baekhyun. He wanted to stay longer with Baekhyun but first it was ruined because there were people there and now Baekhyun's leaving.

Ignoring him Baekhyun takes out his phone to make a call. He did want to stay here at first but after what happened and what he just saw he doesn't feel like it anymore. He's starting to get tired of dragging around Chanyeols dead weight everywhere.

"Hey Tae" Chanyeol sees Baekhyun walk off indicating he doesn't want to be disturbed while on the phone. Sighing he looks up at the sky the sun is beginning to set only slightly. He smiles at how beautiful the sky looks with streaks of pink and orange and as he looks back down he jumps to see Baekhyun standing right infront if him.

He'd gotten so lost in the beauty of the sky not realising he'd zoned out completely. Baekhyun looks just as beautiful if not more to him. With the golden rays making his cheeks glow and his eyes look like honey. He wants to get lost in those eyes. He wants Baekhyun to trust him the way he does. He wants Baekhyun to like him the way he does, to love him the way he does.

"The fuck are you staring at?" Baekhyun asks irritated.

"You look beautiful Baek" Chanyeol blurts out without much thought. He yelps and jumps back as Baekhyun flicks his forehead.

"Let's go" Baekhyun turns around to walk off. Your such an idiot Chanyeol thinks to himself but in the midst of mentally slapping himself he fails to see the deep flush on Baekhyun's face as he turns around quickly.

He's always been called hot, sexy, a good fuck but never beautiful. He turned around to avoid showing the confusion on his face. He hates being unsure and right now he's more than pissed.

And thus he comes to the conclusion that he's been messing around with the nerd for too long and he needs to go.

Now.

——————————

————————————————————

Luhan looks up from the shelf he's cleaning as he hears a knock on the door. 

To block out thoughts of his boyfriend he'd decided to clean the whole house starting from the top now he was at the kitchen next place was the living room and he'd be done. Which he was dreading. 

Wiping the tears from his cheeks he he puts down the rag he's using and goes to the front door to see who it is. 

Kyungsoo's still in the shower, and no one else is home so he has no choice but to be the one who opens the door though he's rather not talk to anyone right now.

Hand on the door handle he takes a deep breath as he opens the door.

Upon opening the door he feels the bitterness fill him up again as he sees the only man he doesn't want to see ever especially not right now.

He sees red wanting to reach out and strangle the man in front of him, wanting to smack him, kick him in the balls anything to hurt him but he collects himself. He wants to talk to Sehun before assuming anything yet he trusts Chanyeol with his life. And now he doesn't know what to believe or who to believe.

Smirking Kai reaches out a hand to put on Luhans shoulder patting as if he's feeling sympathetic but Luhan knows better it's a mocking gesture. 

"How's it going sexy? Sehunnie really scored a good one with y-"

"Don't touch me" He shrugs off his hand from his shoulder as he tries to close the door but Kai stops him from doing so with his arm. Pushing the door open. Luhan knows his strength is unmatched against him yet he tries anyways to shut the door pushing harder.

"Chill" his deep voice chuckles "I heard Sehunnie made a mistak—

"Don't call him that" Luhan practically spits in Kai's face still trying to shut the door but failing miserably against Kai's strength.

"As I was saying he's made some mistakes as you'd call them and he wants to talk he's waiting by the corner of the road he's too afraid to come here by himself so he sent me you should go I'm pretty sure he's not doing so great himself"

Luhan stops trying to shut the door instead looks up to Kai's face in disbelief. 

Moving forward he try's to see around the corner of the street but he can't possibly see anything from where he's standing. Looking back inside he remembers he doesn't have any keys and even though Kyungsoo's home he still leaves the door a little open before pushing past Kai to go see his boyfriend. He deserves an explanation.

"I'll take that as my leave" Kai says as he slowly begins to walk away watching as Luhan jogs towards the end of the street to find his precious boyfriend but instead finds nothing.

Looking around confused he turns around facing the house to see if Kai is still there demanding an explanation as to where the hell Sehun is.

Now that Sehuns little boytoy is out of the way Kai slowly walk back towards the very open and inviting door. Smirking once again he looks at Luhan whose standing at the end of the road still confused hands on his hips before stepping inside slamming the door and locking it.

"Luhan who was at the door?" Kyungsoo says wearing Chanyeols white oversized Tshirt and one of his small shorts as he walks down the stairs drying his hair with a towel.

"Luhan I asked who w—" Kyungsoo stops dead in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs. Fear gripping his heart tight as his eyes widen in disbelief.  
He shakes his head, blinking rapidly maybe he's one of his nightmares again.

He steps back up two steps slowly. He's now sure he's having another nightmare. There's now way Luhan would just let him walk in. Looking around he sees Luhans nowhere to be found.

"So this is where my sluts been hiding all this time, I dropped by your pathetic excuse of a household a few times hoping to catch your ass but you were never there.....until a certain someone told me my bitch was hiding here"

"K-Kai l-leave please" Kyungsoo swallowed hard to prevent tears from leaking.

"Leave? I just got here baby and I'm definitely not leaving until I have some fun. Why'd you ignore me when I called you huh?" Kai started moving forward slowly as he pulled his shirt off throwing it across the room. "You don't know how bad I wanted you, needed you. I could almost see my hands on your pale skin. Almost"

Behind him Kai hears a banging on the door.

"What the hell open the door what sick game are you playing Sehun's not there Kai open the goddamn door. Kyungsoo open the door. Kyungsoo? Open the bloody door. Kyungsoo!"

Ignoring him Kai turns back to Kyungsoo his smirk still plastered on his face.

"I-I can't do this a-anymore please p-please Kai just g-go please. I-it's over I'm done with whatever th—this is or was. I'm done" Kyungsoo stuttered our trying to buy himself time.

He looks around for an escape other than the front door since Kai's blocking it.

The more he thought about how trapped he is the more he shivered and he felt more afraid.

Kai tilts his head as if thinking about his answer enjoying the fear on the boys face.

"Hmm how about no because you don't have a choice" he chuckled darkly before dashing his arm forward to grab Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo reacted quickly throwing the towel in his face turning around and running upstairs.

He thought about where to run and the only place with a lock in the house was the toilet so he ran for the toilet but he was too late it seemed to happen in the blink of an eye one second he was so close to the door so so close and the next he felt sharp pain bolt through his scalp as Kai grabbed his hair and pulled him harshly dragging him towards one of the bedrooms.

"Please Kai I cant do this a-anymore please I'm b-begging you please p-please just k-kill me I-instead" he was sobbing now there was no way he could tolerate this anymore he was finally living free or so he had thought. But how wrong had he been he's just not realising.

He thrashed and clawed at the hand dragging him but it was of no use he was still being dragged.

Kyungsoo's back crashed against the wall stars filling his vision and the wind leaving his lungs.

"If I kill you" he started as he unbuckled his belt "how am I gonna have my fun huh?" Smirking he ripped the shirt ok the smallest frame into two.

Kyungsoo tried pushing him away he tried to fight back his limbs flailing but he was too weak against the taller.

Taking his belt out of his jeans he wrapped it securely around Kyungsoo's neck.

"Stop.fucking.moving. You know what's coming just take it. Your a filthy whore just like your mom and that's all you'll ever be" he leaned in closer to his face tilting his chin up towards himself.

"Now say it, say your my whore" Kai moved back a little admiring the belt around his pale milky neck with the end in his hand giving him the power to tighten or loosen it. Giving him control.

Kyungsoo slid further down the wall the fight in him all gone. There was no escaping this why did he ever think he could. There was only one escape from all of this. Only one. The permanent way out.

He didn't answer until he felt a hand grab a fist full of his hair and the belt tighten threatening to crush his windpipe "Say it, say your a whore, my whore"

"I-I'm- I'm your w-whore" Kyungsoo choked out as he struggled to breathe clawing at the belt around his neck.

"Good boy" Kai loosened the belt slightly to unzip his jeans letting them fall around him as he pulled out his member stroking himself before pulling at the belt jerking Kyungsoo's head forward and forcing him to take him in his mouth.

Kyungsoo tried to ignore the feeling of his mouth full, the bitter taste of saltiness as the belt tightened around him.

Instead he asked himself how he could ever think of loving someone like him.

what's wrong with me?

Maybe it's the concept of love that he's in love with. The concept that maybe one day him and Kai can be together and happy. That one day Kai will care for him the way he wants to be cared for. But that is only a dream one that he needs to bury. 

Maybe he deserves this, but that doesn't mean he wants this.

Kyungsoo tries his best to keep his sobs in now as he chokes around Kai's full length. He doesn't want to show him that he's winning in hurting him yet the tears keep coming brimming up in his eyes falling down his cheeks.

He has a painful dull ache in his neck from the belt that is wrapped around his neck promising to leave angry bruises. Every now and then the belt tightens to the point he can't breathe only being loosened as he begins to see stars and his vision blackens.

He could hardly breathe anyways from having Kai's cock so deep down his throat.

How many times has he tried to say no? He's lost count. Everytime he pulled back to stop and breathe Kai ignored the tears, the pleas as he wrapped his fingers tightly around his hair and pushed him back down on his cock. 

"You look so fucking good like this just like a slut" he would say everytime causing sobs to rip out of Kyungsoo.

His jaw now ached and he could barely move it. He'd been on the floor for almost half an hour but to him it felt like he's been here forever.

He wanted it to stop so so bad but he couldn't, there was no one to save him he just continued dragging his head up and down the hard shaft saliva dripping down his chin along with his tears.

Soon Kai began to feel himself getting closer as he tightened the belt once more .

Holding down the smallers head in place stopping him from moving he pounded into his mouth at a brutal speed until he spilled his cum down the back of his throat.

Kyungsoo felt as though his throat would rip, he felt himself lose to the darkness and this time he embraced it maybe if he went away now he would never have to wake up to Kai ever again. He could finally be free for real this time.

"Wake the fuck up I'm not done" Kyungsoo felt his hair being pulled and head slammed back into the wall once again. "Get up" kyungsoo moved as the belt around his neck tugged harshly causing him immense pain around his neck.

Slowly he moved himself to the direction in which he was being dragged into before being pushed into the bed face first.

——————  
——————————-

"Is this your house?"

Baekhyun ignores the nerd unlocking the door. He was thankful when Taemin told him he wasn't going to be home for a while. He was out helping Kris and Tao with finding Lucas.

He had planned on crashing here and messing around with the nerd but now he just wants to get rid of him. He's done, he's tired.

Chanyeol looks around uncertainly noticing Baekhyun's ignoring him once again. It's a small house. He walks in seeing the living room has nothing but a table and two chairs. That's so wierd he thinks to himself as he looks around there's no sofas either. The kitchen is in the back he finds as he follows Baekhyun who takes out a glass from the small cupboard next to the sink to drink water.

Chanyeol takes this time to look at Baekhyun whose now leaning back against the sink staring into space with the glass forgotten in his left hand and he realises the other is deep in thought as if he's arguing with himself in his head. He looks cute he thinks to himself. Almost like a small kid who doesn't know wether he wants to eat chocolate or sweets or both. Chanyeol gulps releasing a shaky breath as he realises that this is the man he's in love with and he honestly doesn't know what to do about it.

"Why do you keep following me around Chanyeol?" Baekhyun suddenly looks up his voice serious breaking the silence causing the taller to jerk out of his thoughts.

Chanyeol looks into Baekhyun's eyes confused at the question. What is he supposed to say? That he loves him and wants to be with him? That he likes him? Won't that ruin everything though? 

He knows he's not someone he can call his boyfriend. He knows their date was meaningless to Baekhyun though to him it meant everything. 

So he stares back hard hoping Baekhyun will break eye contact and change the topic.

Instead Baekhyun pushes more "Why Chanyeol? I'm asking you a question Why?"

If Chanyeol tells Baekhyun straight out that he loves him, he risks losing the chance to even be friends with him. He'd rather be friends with the gangster than nothing. He feels so conflicted right now. He's never been this conflicted before in life.

"I-"

"You what Chanyeol?" Baekhyun presses again impatient. "You.What?"

"Don't be mad or annoyed at me please"

"What?" Baekhyun asks confused.

"I-I love you"

A deafening silence takes over them as Baekhyun stares up at him across the kitchen. The silence is broken by the sound of glass breaking and that's when they both realise Baekhyun's dropped the glass to the floor.

"I love you B-Baekhyun" he stutters out again unsure if he heard him the first time. He bows his head this time to hide the blush on his cheeks. "I've liked you for a while now Baek but ever since we were put together for the music project, and you kissed me and then we did t-those other t-things you know, my f-feelings grew deeper and next thing I knew was already in love with you"

He feels slightly relieved now. His feeling for Baekhyun were beginning to burden him and it now felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Had he known he'd feel so free he would've told him earlier. Infact he feels like there's hope, Baekhyun dropped the glass because he's probably shocked. Right?

Yeah he's just shocked. Which is good right? Maybe he likes him back too?

The silence makes him uneasy so he looks up again slightly to Baekhyun whose still unmoving apart from the hand that dropped the glass is still stuck midway in the air. Then he looks up to his face only to catch sight of the gangster staring at him with his cold eyes, cold enough to kill all the hope he had within him.

"Why aren't you saying a-anything Baek?" Chanyeol asks shakily. Hes now afraid. The temperature had suddenly dropped in the room as Baekhyun only stared at him still unmoving.

He waited a bit more hoping to get some sort of words out of him but Baekhyun kept his mouth shut. And that's when it hits him but it's already too late now he's already said it.

He can hear Kyungsoo's voice in the distance telling him to stay away, telling him Baekhyun is just a player.

Chanyeol knew from the beginning that Baekhyun is just a fucking goddamn good player, the only thing he can do is play and fuck that's it.

Yet his behaviour towards the taller had him hoping that everyone was wrong but it turns out he was wrong. That kiss never meant anything neither did the other things, though for him they had much deeper meanings. For Baekhyun it had just been fun to play with him and his feelings.

So that's what girls meant when they said they loved him and they were sure he did too but in the end he ruined them. He knows how to play. Really well at that.

Embarrassed at himself Chanyeol speaks up again wanting to leave yet there's still some hope somewhere deep within him.

"I thought you" he takes a deep breath through his mouth "I thought you might understand or feel the same way for me" he says his voice so small barely audible.

Baekhyun finally makes a sound. Chanyeol hears a bitter laugh come out of Baekhyun. He laughs and laughs not stopping until he's leaning back against the shelf trying to catch his breath.

Chanyeols ears turn a deep shade of red along with his cheeks and neck yet over his embarrassment what catches his attention the most is the bitterness in Baekhyun's laugh. As if he's more angry than anything.

Baekhyun finally stops laughing and scoffs "you did? Love? You think I'd love you?" And chuckles again darkly this time looking the taller deep in the eyes.

Chanyeol feels tears beginning to gather in the corner of his eyes. As he tries to blink them away a familiar ache starts to creep into his heart. It feels almost as if it's crushing him whole. He bites his lower lip harshly trying to stop the tears from falling yet they fall anyways in streaks down his cheeks. Bringing his hand he wipes them away angrily. Embarrassed for crying in front him.

Then he smiles bitterly at Baekhyun whose still looking at him with his cold calculating eyes. "I'm so so stupid aren't I? Kyungsoo was right what the hell am I doing? Assholes like you, players, never like or love anyone do they?" He whispers.

Baekhyun nods as he crosses his arms over his chest "seems you already knew nerd" he says nonchalantly his voice deep.

It was just a normal sentence just a simple sentence- from his lips yet it pained him a lot. His heart felt as though he had been stabbed. Call him dramatic but for the first time he was coming to the realisation that he had been blind in denial, he had been acting so childish and carefree ignoring what everyone told him because like kyungsoo said he really thought he could change the gangster.

He hadn't realised until now how wrong he was. Suddenly all the childishness in him was gone as if suddenly sucked out of him. All he felt was bitter pain.

He wanted punch the gangster he wanted to punch himself.

He wanted to kick him he wanted to kick himself.

He'd ruined all his chances of ever being close to Baekhyun now. He's even lost the chance to be friends with him. 

It would've been better than knowing that Baekhyun would never love him. He'd rather have stayed clueless.

Though he's in pain he still does want to be friends with him because it's the only way to stay with him.

The only way...

"B-Baekhyun I'm so sorry...."

"For What?" Baekhyun raises his eyebrows.

"I shouldn't have told you, I-I know your gonna stop talking to me now, even the music project is over and you're gonna ignore me again isn't it like before? Your gonna stay as far away as possible right? Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun heaved a sigh. "Yeah" he says voice deep and serious. Because finally he can get rid of the nerd though he had other ideas this works too. He can't stand to watch him cry any longer. What he doesn't deal with is emotions. He doesn't even deal with his own and watching the nerd spill shit all over in the kitchen is angering him more and more by the second. Expecting the nerd to leave now he turns to walk up the stairs to catch some more sleep.

Instead Chanyeol follows him upstairs. Grabbing his wrist as he reaches the top of the staircase. "B-Baek dont. Please. Just ignore everything I said okay. Pretend I never said anything please"

Baekhyun looks at him dismissively starting to get really really pissed now. "Why are you still here nerd?" He growls pushing him off himself causing the taller to almost fall down the steps but he catches himself in time.

"Baek please at least don't stop talking to me, I'm not asking you to love me"

Baekhyun walks into the guest bedroom ignoring the male behind him.

Sure him and Taemin had decided to play around with the nerd but he never expected him to actually fall in love or at least not this quick. He doesn't even believe in love so he couldn't care less. 

He enjoyed seeing the idiot blush everytime he touched him in ways no one ever had. But that was it, today he was gonna fuck him and get rid of him. But the nerd made it easier for him.

Watching him cry was making him want to heave. "Stop crying will you?" He hisses at him whose standing in the doorway of the bedroom waiting for Baekhyun. 

But Chanyeol doesn't hear anything it seems as his only reply is "Baekhyun please" as he walks further into the room facing Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol I said fucking stop and get out" this time Baekhyun raises his voice louder and deeper.

"Baek p-plea—

Chanyeol is interrupted as Baekhyun suddenly pushes him harshly against the cold wall his hands on both sides of his head trapping him in between his long arms.

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeols pink and plump lips swollen from all the crying and biting. He smirks as an idea pops in his head.

After all the effort he's put in dragging the nerd around with him he deserves to blow some steam off too doesn't he?

Flustered Chanyeol looks into Baekhyun's eyes to see him smirking "what are you doi—hmph!"

Baekhyun suddenly presses his lips against his harshly causing Chanyeol to wince as Baekhyun began moving his lips violently. It was painful, violent and hard nothing like the kiss they shared before, nothing like the kisses he always dreamed of. It was a mouth bruising kiss, sloppy and wet. So rough that Chanyekl felt as though the kiss could cut his lips. 

This whatever this is it's not what he you wanted with Baekhyun. He tries to push the gangster off of him, he pushed harder against his chest but he was much stronger than him. He was after all a trained gangster.

He's too weak as he tries to move his head away to stop the pain but instead Baekhyun grabs his hair harshly keeping him in place.

This isn't supposed to hurt it's supposed to feel good yet it feels anything but good.

All Chanyeol can do is cry and curse both himself and Baekhyun silently as Baekhyun continues his painful assault on his lips. 

He just wants to go home to Kyungsoo.....


	26. Chapter 26

C⃞O⃞D⃞E⃞ :⃞ ጀᓰꪊ爪 ᓰ几 

🆇 : Now that you've got the boy make sure my name doesn't come up in this I can't risk it.

🅼 : you'll be safe and protected you've done well in helping us. Keeping an eye on the boy came in more useful than we thought.

🆇 : your not gonna kill the boy right? He is just a kid.

🅼 : it's either him or your little boyfriend I'm sure you understand what I mean quite well.

🆇 : I understand.

————————

"I'll be sending your brother his death location very, very soon Lucas. And to think he really believes we're going to let you go. We're bigger than you and your brothers little gang could even imagine. We're spread throughout the whole country and soon we'll be getting rid of stupid little gangs like yours"

A deep voice is all Lucas hears and catches glimpses of flaming red hair but with the amount of pain his body is dealing with his vision is blurry. His eyes are almost swollen shut and breathing makes his chest feel as though it's on fire.

He really hopes his brother doesn't come he knows it's a trap and he'll die if he does.

———————————

Taking out his phone Taemin calls Kai. After receiving the location on the laptop he picked up from the safehouse he tracked its location.

He's on his way there with Kris, Tao and Yixing as backup. Before sending in their leader they're going to scout the place making sure they can set up properly for tomorrow when they do finally send him in.

For now they'll walk around, look around and focus on blind spots and ways to attack with out getting caught.

"Hey, you doing good?" Taemin asks once Kai answers his call.

Kai grunts in response. So Taemin continues letting him know what their plan is. He tells him the location is of a large cabin in the woods located far out in the south.

An empty abandoned place no one ever bothers to visit. Perfect for a shootout.

They'll send Kai in, while Kris, Tao, Yixing and Baekhyun will be outside keeping watch ready to enter as soon as things turn shitty which at this point is inevitable.

The main plan is to have the enemy think Kai is being turned in exchange for Lucas but the gang isn't about to lose any one of them, theyre gonna stick together.

They're more ready than ever there's no way there letting their leader go. No matter how much of an asshole he is, one way or the other he's saved them all and they're all greatful. 

——————

"I'm sure he knows this is a trap, hyung"

"That's the point, he knows it's a trap and so he'll bring his little minions with him. It's as simple as shooting two birds with one stone. We get rid of him and the gang"

"So what do we do with the hacker boy?"

"Should we kill him or should we use him....hmm I'll decide later, If I'm feeling like killing him I'll kill him if not I'll keep him"

"Hyungnim?"

"Mingi"

"You have to be careful Hyung you can't let them find out about who you are or you'll be in danger"

Smiling he walks up to his little brother patting his back before smirking what could only be described as almost comically evil "That's what I have you for isn't it Mingi, you pose as the leader and I go around free and no one could possibly even begin to point fingers towards me"

"Hyung? What about San? He's been.....creating problems more recently it's getting on my nerves. We may be allies for reasons I still don't understand but we're not friends."

"Let him have his fun"

"Hyungg"

"Take his whore, he'll come running once you do"

Walking away Mingi grins as he pulls out his phone "it's time to pay woo-young a little visit. His boyfriend needs to be reminded of his place."


	27. Chapter 27

After a while the painful assault on his lips is lessened as the rough kiss is replaced with a more softer one.

Though still hurt from before his feelings and arousal overtake him as he begins feeling tingles overwhelming his whole body, without much thought he wraps his arms around Baekhyun's neck responding to the gentle kisses.

The gangster licks his bottom lip slightly biting down asking for entrance and to his surprise Chanyeol lets him in without putting up much of a fight.

Chanyeols knees tremble, he moans almost silently as Baekhyun's tongue explores his hot cavern. If it wasn't for Baekhyun holding him up against the wall his legs would've given out by now and he'd be on the floor.

He begins to feel his arousal rising as his body gets hotter and hotter. He leans himself even closer and grinds his now rising boner against Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun smirks against the nerds lips as he feels his cock growing inside his tight jeans. He finds himself having a raging hard on, he too wanted to find release.

Breaking the kiss Baekhyun pulls away to take a better look at Chanyeol, seeing his pale neck so exposed like this to him turns him on even more.

Chanyeol visibly shivered as Baekhyun breathed against his neck.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now, Yeol" he whispered before grazing his lips against his neck.

Chanyeol whimpers as Baekhyun's sinful tongue sloppily but expertly licks his neck before biting down leaving trails of red angry marks. Almost as if marking his territory.

Pulling him forward Baekhyun attaches his lips to the tallers again slowly manoeuvring them towards the bed. Chanyeol begins to unbutton his own shirt, throwing it somewhere on the side before Baekhyun pushes him on to the bed flat on his back locking lips with him once again.

Baekhyun runs his hands up and down his sides feeling him.

In admist of his arousal he realises that the nerd is sexy and fuckable. 

Too bad he only fucks once.

Right?

Chanyeol pulls out the kiss to catch his breath, being the unexperienced one he breathes heavily not knowing how to control his breath inbetween kisses.

He presses his forehead to Baekhyun's whose looking down at him with pure lust....not something else, not the way he's looking up at him—with love.

Ignoring the horrible feeling inside beginning to build up again he instead pulls Baekhyun in by the nape for another kiss. Again Baekhyun kisses roughly almost bruising his lips. 

But he doesn't care anymore, he doesn't care if his lips bleed tomorrow morning, he doesn't care about what's going to happen, he doesn't care about the fact that he's about to lose his virginity to a man who doesn't love him, to a man whose only blinded by lust.

All he knows is that he's heartbroken and silent tears spill out of his eyes again as he kisses Baekhyun back.

——

Tugging at the hem of Baekhyun's shirt Chanyeol mumbles out a small "take this off" almost shyly. Baekhyun stands up to take his shirt off before hovering back over Chanyeols naked body.

Chanyeol drinks in Baekhyun's body. He's never seen him shirtless before and he can see why so many men and women have the hots for him. He never realised how hot Baekhyun really was, physically. A blush covered his face as his eyes hovered over Baekhyun's V-line leading into his pants where his boner was clearly visible. The veins leading down his abs and wide hips caused him to gulp.

Baekhyun comes down again to kiss him rough and aggressive, Chanyeol complies, as small muffled moans escape his body every time Baekhyun grinds his hips down onto his.

Baekhyun's hands search around for Chanyeols jeans button. His hands found the button, releasing the button he unzipped his jeans, while leaving wet kisses down his jaw and neck.

Feeling brave Chanyeol raised his hands slowly bringing them to Baekhyun's broad back causing him to groan in response to the soft touch. Chanyeol could feel the muscles in the expanse of Baekhyun's back, slowly he ran his hands down feeling him. Baekhyun's grunts and groans turn him on even more if possible.

Baekhyun pulls both his jeans and boxers down at once harshly tugging them off scraping the youngers pale thighs. He hisses at the harshness and sting of pain.

Chanyeol's leaking cock finally springs free. His cheeks become even more redder than before as his face flushed from embarrassment, though this isn't the first time Baekhyun's seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

"Already leaking for me Yeol?" Baekhyun teases him.

"N-no I—" he gets cut off midair when Baekhyun brings his hand around his hard length to pump. Chanyeol arched his back in pleasure throwing his head back as he felt the gangsters hands so hot on his cock.

Chanyeol let out a loud moan as Baekhyun dug his thumb into the slit.

"Do you want me to stop Yeol?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol shook his head wanting him to never stop.

"Use your words bitch" Baekhyun growled as he brought his hands to a stop slowly instead digging his nail into the slit.

"P-please Baek I-plea-argh" 

Baekhyun pumped his hand faster, pressing harshly into Chanyeols slit again. "You like this don't you? Your such a whore Chanyeol, just like everyone else" Baekhyun smirks, pumping even faster.

Chanyeol whimpers in reply unable to form any words. 

After a few more strokes of Baekhyun's slender hands ropes of thick white cum spurt out of Chanyeols cock as he lets out a obscene moan.

"B-Baekhyun I want you pl-please" Chanyeol whispers, desperate almost begging to get this over with.

"Your so fucking impatient Chanyeol" Baekhyun pulls his pants off along with his boxers. Chanyeol once again blushes a dark shade of red upon seeing Baekhyun's cock so close to him. He gulps as he realises how big he really is, with pre cum leaking from the tip.

Baekhyun strokes himself a bit before telling Chanyeol to turn around.

"What?" Chanyeol asks eyes wide. He's always imagined himself to be the top for whenever it was he lost his virginity. He wasn't comfortable with being a bottom and he never planned on being one either.

"I-i thought I was gonna top, Baek?" Chanyeol stares up at Baekhyun whose still lazily stroking himself, eyes looking bored as he looks up to him.

"I said fucking turn around, I decide who fucks who" grabbing his hips Baekhyun harshly turns Chanyeol around pushing him onto his front.

Lifting his hips up Baekhyun pushes him onto his knees, with his face down on the bed and ass out in the air.

He spanks Chanyeols ass before leaning down and whispering "I only fuck, I don't get fucked. I don't bottom. Ever."

Grinning Baekhyun moves back this time lower as Chanyeol tries to object "Baekhyun I'm really not comfor—ahh" Chanyeol lets out a lewd moan almost screaming when Baekhyun spreads his cheeks apart and licks his hole expertly, flicking his tongue in and out fast. Chanyeols breaths become ragged.

Slapping his thick ass one more time Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol to turn around "now blow me" he says smirking as he pushes Chanyeols head down towards his leaking cock.

Chanyeol sits back on his knees while Baekhyun stands at the edge of the bed. Sheepishly he holds Baekhyun's leaking cock with his large clumsy hands. He rubs the slit of his cock using his thumb, causing Baekhyun to release a moan in response.

Then slowly he leans in and swallows his whole fullness. Baekhyun groans as Chanyeols warm mouth sucks him in...

Chanyeol tries to swallow his whole length adjusting his jaw to the huge dick stuffed into his mouth before beginning to bob his head up and down really slowly, while pumping his shaft and what he couldn't fit inside his mouth. Looking up he saw Baekhyun's head had fallen back and his eyes were squeezed shut and his clenched his jaw, his breathing ragged.

It encourages him to go faster.

Baekhyun lets out a loud moan as Chanyeol swirls the tip of his tongue into his slit.

Burying his hands into his hair Baekhyun pushes his head further down wanting to feel his mouth around his whole length "oh shit Yeol keep going, fuck go faster" Baekhyun breathed out as he began snapping his hips holding Chanyeols head in place.

Chanyeol tried to pull away when Baekhyun started to push all the way down but he couldn't because of Baekhyun's hold on his head. When Baekhyun's cock hit the back of his throat multiple times it hurt like never before, and caused him to gag continuously, with tears leaking down his eyes now, he let Baekhyun use his mouth.

Chanyeols attempts to stop him turned him on even more, everytime he whimpered or made a sound the vibration went right down to the nerves in his cock bringing him closer and when he gagged Baekhyun snapped his hips faster enjoying the feeling of his throat constricting around his length.

He closes his watery eyes when he feels Baekhyun's cock twitch inside his mouth. He feels hot liquid spurting from the slit of Baekhyun's cock. Chanyeol tried his best to swallow almost gagging again.

Pushing him back down onto his front Baekhyun goes to the side draw to get out a bottle Taemin always keeps handy around his house.

"What's that?" Chanyeol asks, his voice rough and hoarse.

"Don't tell me you don't know what this is?" Baekhyun raises his eyebrows as he coats a transparent liquid on his fingers.

"I don't" Chanyeol mumbles still looking at Baekhyun as he lays on his front ass poking in the air.

"It's lube, you dumb bitch"

"Oh okay" Chanyeol blinks.

He hovers over Chanyeol "you ready? You better be" he smirks.

"Wait I don't want to bottom ple—"

Baekhyun cuts him off as he spread his legs wider. Chanyeol tries again to speak but stops completely feeling a cold finger pushing into his hole. 

He lets out a harsh gasp, fisting the sheets under him.

Baekhyun pushes in and out a few times slowly before thrusting in a second finger increasing his pace. Chanyeol hisses as he feels a burning sensation, Baekhyun doesn't let him adjust to the pain, thrusting in a third finger, moving fast now.

Chanyeol presses his face down into the bed trying to muffle his whimpers of pain. It hurts like hell and he hates it, Baekhyun's not even going slow though he knows it's his first time. Baekhyun snakes his arm to Chanyeol's waist holding him up and stopping him from moving at all as he added another finger, now finger fucking him fast.

Chanyeols tears fall onto the sheet as he tries to relax himself and calm his breathing. 

His whole body jumps as Baekhyun's fingers brush against a spot deep in him. He felt as though he could come right there and then. Baekhyun smirks knowing he's found the spot.

Soon the burning pain is forgotten, and chanyeol begins moaning almost in a sluttish manner each time Baekhyun's fingers brush against the spot.

Baekhyun pulls his long fingers out aligning his cock with Chanyeols now stretched hole.

"I'll fuck you real hard Chanyeol, I'll fuck you real good, just the way you've wanted all these years"

-~--~--~--~--~--~--~-Except that's not what he's wanted all these years is it? 

He wants Baekhyun to love him, he wants Baekhyun as a whole not just his body.

He doesn't want to be just another fuck in Baekhyun's life.-~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~-

Without any warning Baekhyun starts pushing his thick cock inside the youngers tight hole.

Chanyeol clenched the sheets harder as the pain increased the more Baekhyun pushed in. Without letting him adjust Baekhyun started thrusting into him.

"Ba-Baekhyun it hurts" Chanyeol whimpered but Baekhyun ignored him instead chasing his own release and thrusting harder.

Chanyeol couldn't take the pain anymore so he tried to move away, instead of stopping Baekhyun pulled out and turned Chanyeol onto his back before thrusting back in him without warning causing him to scream.

Chanyeols hands went to Baekhyun's back his nails digging deep into his back.

Baekhyun groaned feeling the nails digging into his skin, drawing blood. He hadn't prepped him properly on purpose wanting to see the pain etched on his face, wanting to hear him scream his name out of pain.

Chanyeol pushes himself up catching Baekhyun's lips wanting to forget the pain.

Baekhyun angles his hips towards the spot he found earlier snapping his hips, causing Chanyeols own hips to lift up out of pleasure. He moans loudly arching his back, when he feels Baekhyun continuously attack his prostate. 

Soon the burning sensation and pain become overlapped by the pleasure.

In between thrusting and pounding Baekhyun pulls back to take a look at the nerds face, his hair disheveled, eyes lidded with lust and mouth open as he moaned now and then. Baekhyun smirks knowing it was him who had Chanyeol completely undone right under him.

Leaning down Baekhyun latches his lips to Chanyeols nipple causing him to moan louder. He twirled his tongue around the soft skin before biting down hard, Chanyeol lets out a whimper at both the pain and pleasure.

"Baekhyun...ahh shit I-im so close" Baekhyun grabbed his hips thrusting deeper, pounding relentlessly into him vigorously hitting his prostate which has the younger screaming his name.

Chanyeol comes first all over his and Baekhyun's chest, screaming Baekhyun's name. After a few more hard thrusts Baekhyun shoots his hot white cum inside Chanyeols hole. 

Baekhyun pulls out and falls beside Chanyeol on the bed.

Baekhyun has to admit that's the best sex he's had in a while, he's never cum this hard before nor orgasmed this intensely.

Catching his breath slowly another idea lights up in his head almost like a light bulb, almost as if Taemin is right there talking to him, he can almost hear his voice.

Baekhyun faces Chanyeol with a smirk on his face "Hey nerd do you wanna be my fucktoy?"

"What?" Chanyeol breathes out unsure if he hears right, he's still coming down from his orgasm, everything hazy.

What did Baekhyun even say? He's not telling him to get out is he?

"You let me fuck you whenever I want, what'd you say? You can be my 'boyfriend" he uses his fingers to add air quotations while grimacing at the word boyfriend.

"I—" Chanyeol wants to say no because no, that's not what he wants. He doesn't want to be just someone Baekhyun has sex with whenever he wants, instead he wants a place in Baekhyun's heart. Yet he can't bring himself to say no, so instead he weekly nods his head earning himself another smirk and sloppy kisses to his neck.

Baekhyun bites down and sucks his skin leaving more hickey over his pale neck as he lays there closing his eyes.

He knows what this means, Baekhyun doesn't want a boyfriend, he's never even had a proper boyfriend before, he's a player.

He knows what Baekhyun wants from him. The only thing he wants from him.

But he just couldn't say no, no matter how hard his mind convinced him to say it.

But it's Baekhyun, the man he loves what could go wrong right?

Turning around Baekhyun goes to sleep, while Chanyeol stays wide awake laying on his side.

-  
\  
-  
/  
-  
\  
-  
/  
-

While the gangster sleeps, the boy once known as the Happy Virus becomes someone who is anything but happy.

He becomes miserable and thus begins a toxic relationship.

Ones we see in movies, read about in books, the ones we're told to avoid at all costs, the unrealistic ones.

Except it just became a painful reality for him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ This chapter is a bit deep and possibly triggering if you don’t want to read please comment and I’ll summarise it.
> 
> -self harm-

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳.

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳. 𝘜𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥. 𝘈 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘗𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘓𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘶𝘱 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘵.

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦.

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥.

𝘜𝘴𝘦𝘥.

𝘜𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘺𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘪𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴.

𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥.....𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺. 𝘙𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?

𝘜𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘶𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯. 𝘚𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘶𝘱.

𝘞𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳.

𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺. 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥.

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳. 𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴.

𝘈𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘯.

𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘯? 𝘏𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘪𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨. 

𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳.

𝘚𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘱 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘵. 𝘚𝘩𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳.

𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺, 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦.

𝘛𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘭.

𝘓𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 3 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 14 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.

𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.... 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦𝘯, 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘤𝘦.

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯, 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦. 

𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘓𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴. 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘧𝘶𝘭.

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵. 𝘖𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰, 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰. 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴.

𝘈𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳.

𝘏𝘦'𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘶𝘱.

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦s 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩.

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥. 𝘞𝘪𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺, 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘩 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘸 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘺𝘴.

𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥.

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳, 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘏𝘦'𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥.

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴, 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴. 

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳, 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘹, 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥, 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

𝘈𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘬. 𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦.

𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘪𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴. 𝘗𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘵. 𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵.

𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯.   
𝘏𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘣.

𝘈𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 "𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩"

𝘗𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘵, 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘦, 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨.

𝘍𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵.

𝘏𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘻𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦.

𝘗𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳. 𝘚𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 3 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦.

𝘈𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺.

𝘕𝘰!! 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘦. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘻𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯.

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘱 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺.

"𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸.

𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 "𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘒𝘢𝘪 𝘶𝘩 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘯𝘰 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦"

𝘛𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘶𝘱. 𝘖𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦.

"𝘐'𝘮 𝘑𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵"

𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬, 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳, 𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘵?

"𝘔𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘒𝘢𝘪, 𝘸𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭."

𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥.

——————————

Baekhyun wakes up, feeling cold sweat trickling down his back. Shaking his head slightly he stands up, checking on Chanyeol who seems to be fast asleep before taking his phone and heading downstairs to answer Taemin's calls and texts.


	29. Chapter 29

_’To understand a person, you must swim in the same waters that drowned them’_

Sometimes life is too cruel to some people while too lenient with others.

There's times when things seem to finally be going well but those moments only last for so long before it all plummets and reality kicks you right in the gut. The life that so many dream of is just a fantasy.

Not many realise until they grow up and face reality, some are fortunate enough to see the dark from the beginning, but they too want to be allowed to fantasise and dream.

Maybe deep inside he's afraid. Afraid of what's to come, he'd do anything for his members, they're his only family yet he's not sure anymore.

He wants to save Lucas' life but at what cost? His own life? And then who will protect them all?

Does he really want to hurt the helpless boy who's crying beneath him or is he trying to make himself believe he's strong enough to fight this, strong enough to get through this.

He'd like to say he remembers the happy times when he was a kid and things were good—yet things were never good for him ever, were they?

He never had a childhood, forced to grow up at such and early age. He hates that he's almost the spitting image of the man he resents. Hates that he's so similar to him in so many ways.

Isn't this the way his mother used to beg him to stop, to stop hurting her?

He's begging the same way she used to but he can't bring himself to stop. He wants this—no he needs this.

There's no one else who make him feel this good, no one else he wants to see under him. It's only him he craves.

Only him.

What was it he wanted to be? He scoffs at himself for being so-so stupid and so childish—innocent.

A doctor, he wanted to be a doctor as a child, wanted to save lives. Isn't his reality ironic, now he's the one who takes them, decides who dies and who lives.

The thing is, there's no such thing as a knight in shining armour when your supposed to be him. Who's the hero's, hero? Whose supposed to save him from himself?

No one.

There is no saving in this cruel world. There is no knight in shining armour for anyone. Reality is harsh, people are born with worthless, meaningless lives and then they die worthless and meaningless deaths, gone, forgotten forever.

Just like that *poof* gone.

And so he continues his abuse, because he needs this or he'll lose his mind. The back of his mind screams to stop, don't be like him, your not him, you hate him—but the screams block out the voices.

——————

Alive.

He's still alive. Why is the world so cruel to him?

Why couldn't the belt have been a little bit more tighter so that he could finally end his misery?

It hurts, it hurts so much.

Physically?

Emotionally?

He doesn't know, all he knows is it hurts, everything hurts so so much. So much he wants to cry but he's already crying isn't he?

Would Chanyeol have saved him if he was here?

No, no he wouldn't because he wouldn't have been able to fight a gangster.

He's been so stupid the last few weeks, thinking everything's gonna be fine.

Scoffing he wants to slap himself nonstop until he can't breathe.

He's still lying face down a heavy weight on his side. Not a weight, a body, Kai.

He doesn't know when everything stopped, all he knows is he passed out during everything. His whole body felt wrecked, bruised, used and destroyed.

He wants to take the belt digging into his neck and suffocate himself with his own hands. He still feels something for him.

How can anyone be so stupid, so-so.....helpless, so worthless.

Their relationship—or whatever this is has always been toxic from the beginning, he knew right from the start but he wanted an escape from his parents from his reality the pain was almost like a drug he craved yet the more he looks back at everything the more he realises, how vulnerable he was, and Kai used that, he used his broken self for his own pleasure and he let himself be used.

It's his own fault for what happened today, he deserves this, because he's the reason they've reached this point.

Maybe he can end this right, all he needs to do his take the belt around his neck off and wrap it around the sleeping figure that's lying half on top of him, half on the bed. If he pulls tight enough, he could die, if he fails its fine because worse case scenario is Kai wakes up and kills him instead either way he wins right?

His limbs are heavy he can't move. His backside feels as if it's split in half, and maybe it really is this time. The dried liquid around his thighs-is it blood, cum or both? He doesn't know.

If he could just move a little bit more he could take the belt off. Bringing his hand up slowly he tugs at the belt wincing when he feels sharp pain in his neck and throat. His fingers find the buckle, he fumbles slowly with the buckle attempting to not make any noise.

"This might be the last time you ever see me"

His fingers freeze at the buckle. He doesn't reply unsure if he heard right. Had he been thinking out loud? Was Kai toying with him right now? He doesn't reply pretending to still be asleep.

"Are you still out?..... I guess you are" a sound comes from the back of his throat, sounds like a feeble attempt of a laugh.

Kyungsoo still remains silent.

"I-I.....i might die Kyungsoo, for real this time" He hears him gulp loudly.

Is Kai stuttering, the ruthless gangster Kai? Kyungsoo almost wants to laugh out loud, Kai's never ever said his name before either. It stirs something inside him almost violently.

Maybe he really is dead, even in death he's stuck with an illusion of him. Or he could still be out and dreaming. He's never heard Kai sound so vulnerable.

Ever.

This isn't real Kyungsoo wake the fuck

up!

The back of his mind screams at him to wake up.

He still stays silent.

"Fuck.....your still sleeping right?" he hears him clear his throat before moving onto his side facing Kyungsoo who keeps his eyes shut tight. "Thank fuck your still sleeping, I guess you'll finally be free of me huh?" He laughs again this time a little louder but it sounds like a low rumble rather than a laugh. Kyungsoo can feel the hot breath fanning his face.

"But then again you'll never be free, I know about your family Kyungsoo I know all about them. I gave your dad a message when I went to find you, he deserved it. He won't touch you again, I don't want anyone touching what's mine. Ever."

His face heats up as Kai's fingers slowly stroke his forehead brushing his hair out of his eyes, before moving down to stroke his cheek. It's just a slight brush of fingers, barely there that had he been sleeping he would never have even known.

"I-I don't want to be like him, I want to be better but it's too late you know. I-I'm already addicted to you, to everything that my life is. I hate who I am, I really do and I know you do too. But it's who I am now and.....and I don't know I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing talking to fucking thin air. I've finally lost it huh?"

Kyungsoo is now definitely sure that he's either dreaming or dead. Things like this would never happen in reality. The reality is Kai would never open up to anyone especially not him out of all people.

Reality is Kai isn't the weak one he himself is.

"I wanna say that you should find someone better for yourself but life is dark Kyungsoo there's nothing out there except more darkness, more filth and pain but you should at least try. A different me might have treated you better Soo, maybe fuck I don't know"

He feels the hand on his cheek move down to the belt around his neck. He doesn't know what's happening, what kind of hell has he woken up in. He doesn't know. All he knows is he's trying his best to hold his tears in and not give away the fact that he's awake. The gangsters talking because he thinks he's sleeping and he'd like to keep it that way.

The fingers slowly undo the belt sliding it off his neck. He winces slightly from the pain.

"The Park nerd....Chanyeol right, he could treat you right I guess but I don't want share what's mine Soo, I want you all to myself but I can't, not anymore at least"

He feels his heat rate increase at the slip of his name.

And then as if things hadn't already been so strange, kyungsoo feels soft lips press up against his forehead resting there for a bit before moving down to his lips while a warm hand cups his jaw. So soft, his lips are so soft and warm almost melting against his own lips.

He's sure Kai can feel his heart beating against chest, giving him away. But asthe lips move against his he gives up and moves him lips too, slightly shifting his body ignoring the stabbing painshocking the other.

Kai tries to move away but kyungsoo pulls him back in tightly grabbing his hair. If he's gonna die then he might as well make the most of this.

After a few moments of his tongue moving sloppily against Kai's he pulls back, eyes dazed and looks up into his eyes.

"If your really gonna die I hope you rot in hell fucker" he spits in his face, bitterly chuckling, before hysterically laughing, which soon turns into sobbing.

He doesn't know how to feel. He's never kissed him before he's always been a cum dump, a hole for Kai to use. This is the softest he's ever been with him and that's saying something. He wants him to finally be gone finally die, but he also wants to say 'Im an vulnerable idiot and I love you Kai' he just doesn't know anymore. The pain in his chest is too much he feels like he's suffocating.

Kai wipes the spit off his face, losing his temper he moves forward but then he stops in his tracks and instead dresses himself as the boy stops laughing and instead sobs uncontrollably.

Dressed he walks back to the bed at the naked figure. Crouching down he grabs his chin tightly looking him in the eyes as he still sobs before lowering himself and kissing him once more longer this time.Pulling away he takes the blanket on the floor putting it over the sobbing boy.

"W-What happens if you don't die?" Kyungsoo asks in a shaky voice trying to control his breathing.

"I don't know Soo I don't fucking know" Kai shakes his head because he really doesn't know. He wants to save Lucas and he'll do anything to do so.

"Make sure you do die because I'm sick of you, your lies and your goddamned existence" Kyungsoo looks up at him straight in the eyes, leans in attaching their lips one last time before telling him to fuck off.

And he does without looking back.


	30. Chapter 30

Everything is set and they're all ready. 

Ready to fight.

Kris pats down his body making sure there's enough weapons concealed over the whole expanse of his body, out of sight but all within his reach.

A dagger up both his sleeves, one down the back of his waistband, two around each of his ankles hidden under his pants.

A silver ring around his middle finger with a small but sharp spike full of Gelsemium specifically designed to paralyse the enemy and lastly a small yet impactful bomb in his wrist watch.

"I doubt I'm gonna need all of this" Kai grins confidently at Kris who continues patting his body down ensuring the weapons can't be felt physically.

"Your wearing the bulletproof vest that Tao brought right?" Kris moves back satisfied with his work for now.

"Yeah I am" 

"Good" kris nods his head moving to leave the room to get his own weapons and vest ready.

It's not death that he's worried about no, he's anxious about what will happen to the family he's created over the years. 

All these people he's been with the last few years, even though he doesn't show affection there is still something there deep down though he likes to deny it even to himself.

He wouldn't say love....just-he knows something is there and he's afraid of never seeing them again, afraid of not being able to protect them.

Not afraid of death, he's never been afraid of death and he never will be ever.

He's seen worse than death, he's been through worse than death. He's lost those that he once loved more than himself to death. 

Death is nothing but a bleak escape from the misery that is life.

Yet the thought of never seeing him constantly places itself in his head plaguing him.

He's just another slut that he's playing around with yet he can't seem to move on. He doesn't remember the last time he slept with someone for this long and this consistently.

He's pulled away from his thoughts hearing the hushed voices of Taemin and Baekhyun.

They both look just as conflicted as he feels, the only difference is no one can tell how he really feels most of the time, his emotions are completely masked, hidden and off limits.

Though they both shut their mouths as they see him sitting there he hadn't failed to catch on to what they were talking about infact he heard quite clearly.

They were low on numbers, very low on numbers and their survival chances didn't seem to be very high right now at all.

They have a higher chance of being ambushed and killed then getting out alive.

Besides himself there's only one person in this miserable world who knows how he really feels, the same person who told him to make sure he doesn't make it out alive.

"You ready?" Taemin attempts a nervous laughs which comes out more like ragged breathing. 

Clamping a hand on Kai's shoulder Baekhyun looks him in the eyes "Whatever happens you have to make it out alive okay?"

"Don't worry both me and Lucas are gonna be fine you guys won't even have to interfere" Kai smirks, the confidence oozing off of him a complete opposite to the turmoil within him.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself" 

The three gangsters snap their heads toward the deep voice that startled them.

At the door stands Sehun with Yixing.

"Sehun?" Kai blinks almost shocked-almost. He essentially believes he's hallucinating until Sehun actually walks forward into the room.

"I'm only here for Lucas" Sehun states flatly looking away.

"And since you guys are low in numbers I brought along a few.....uhh friends of mine to help you guys out" Yixing explains instead of Sehun whose gone quiet now avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

He looks up towards Sehun wanting to catch his eye, see what really brought him here but the taller refuses to meet his or even look in his direction.

Yixing turns around to signal something and more people enter the room, all of them have masks covering their faces protecting their identity as does Yixing himself. 

To Kai they look more like a swat team with all their guns on display, bullet proof vests, leather fingerless gloves and cargo pants.

"This is Ten" he points towards a blonde guy who nods his head in response pulling his mask down "This is Jaehun, Seonghwa, Taeyong, Yeosang, Yangyang, Hendery, Mark and Kun" They all barely respond deciding to keep quiet and instead only pull their masks down while choosing to observe the three men in the room as Yixing points them out one by one.

"Im gonna need to set up my cameras on all of you" Mark begins taking out his equipment from his bag.

"Cameras"? Kai asks slowly confused and slightly annoyed with all the eyes still on him yet nonetheless relieved from seeing the numbers they now have giving them a better chance at surviving this.

"Yeah im gonna give you a pair of contacts that will act as my eyes, so I can see everything you see, Kun here will give all of you a small earpiece so that you can hear all our instructions, don't do anything unless we tell you to, we know your an impulsive man in fact I think everyone knows but today your gonna do as we say, we owe Yixing a huge favour and we intend on paying him back by getting you and brother out alive along with the rest your gang" The three gangsters can only stare at the now busily moving bodies getting their things ready.

A computer set up here, one over there more weapons are pulled out of bags as they're all dragged to put in contacts and forced to shove an ear piece down their ear canals.

"Where did you find these boys?"

"Who the fuck even are these guys?" 

Both Taemin and Baekhyun ask at the same time flustered.

"its a....Uh......long story guys, i'll tell you another time preferably after we survive this for now you guys change your weapons with the ones they give you, they have better ammunition and stealthier, quieter and better close range weapons, also get your earpieces and contacts on quickly i've already got mine so hurry up and let them put them on you." Yixing pulls his mask up covering his face and leaves the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Kris exclaims upon entering the now busy and overcrowded room before being briefed, pushed to a chair and forced to wear the newly given equipment.

\--------------------

The Cabin is of a large structure, more in width than length covering a huge expanse of the woods. Tall trees surround the cabin giving its brown wood a green hue effect.

The cabin all around is heavily guarded, men at all doors and windows with weapons clearly visible. 

Baekhyun, Taemin, Yixing and Sehun place themselves near the frontside of the cabin not too close to be caught yet not too far either, each one of them behind a tree, weapons ready on the go waiting for any possible signals. Sehun signals them a thumbs up letting them know theyre positions are safe, for now at least.

On either sides of the cabin Kris, Yangyang on the left side and Seonghwa and Hendery on the right are perched upon the trees high up out of sight with their snipers aimed at the heads of the unknowing men guarding the cabin. 

Now they too wait for any signals from Mark and Kun who remained back at the warehouse with their computers.

The rest of them remain at the backside of the cabin, each member behind a tree ready to run in when needed or told to. 

They're not EXO anymore but neither are they two different gangs, right now theyre one team with a goal, a goal they plan on fulfilling successfully.

Tao pats Kai down one last time before straightening up "you've got this man and we've got your back, i'll be your shadow for now until you get too close, i'll still be there but far behind to make sure you dont get jumped or anything on the way, once your in we can only rely on Mark and Kun and their bloody contacts. Lets go." 

He lets out a nervous chuckle and Kai gives him one of his signature smirks "They wont even get a scratch on me chill"

Slowly Kai trudges through the forest the cabin not yet in sight he can barely make out Tao's light footsteps matching with his own, had he not known he woudve been unaware of them.

He's got the bullet proof vest on, a black tshirt, black leather jacket and leather pants and trainers, with the way his hair is slicked back it looks more like he's going to a teenage party rather than a possible shootout.

His nervousess is catching up to him now, his head becoming too loud with all the silence around him.

Hes been through worse than this, hes been attacked too many times as the leader of EXO, ambushed too many times to count but for the first time things seem diffeent, first of all they have someone he actually gives a damn about- leverage is what they have over him for the first time ever, yet thats not the subject of his uneasiness.

The same face flashes in front of his eyes continuously, those heart shaped lips and large round eyes, hes never been afraid of death, he's never been afraid of anything but for the first time in a very long time he's afraid not because he's afraid of death itself but because for the first time in a long time he has something to live for.

\----

Feet grounded he stares at the cabin, now only a few feet away, they havent spotted him yet between the trees, the person he assumes as the leader with fiery red hair is pacing around impatiently. 

Releasing a shaky breath he plasters a smirk on his face, confidence flowing off of his demeanour and steps out from between the trees.

The man —boy he realises as he takes in his apperance, he looks extremely young to be a leader. 

Quirking his eyebrow he lets out a chuckle taking in the amount of guards stationed at the entrance of the cabin.

"All of this just for me?" he gestures around the front of the cabin chuckling loudly " i must've underestimated myself, im flattered to see that there are still a lot of useless assholes clearly afraid of me"

The boys head snaps up towards the sound of his voice.

"Kai" The red haired boy spits out no longer pacing around.

"The one and only"

"Mingi, the leader" he introduces himself as Mingi and recognition lights up within his eyes as he remembers Lucas' laptop.

"Search him" Two men step forward guns in their hands aiming at him signalling him to come closer hesistating to move too far forward themselves.

"Seriously, your men seem like pussies Mingi" Kai says moving closer lifting his arms out towards the sides "kinda sounds like their leader nah? The one who's been hiding for so long, afraid to come out and actually face the danger" he begins walking closer to the men who take a few steps back their eyes flitting back between their leader and Kai," instead choosing to hide behind his men like a pus-" He gets cut off with a punch aimed straight for his jaw, grimacing a little he quickly stands up straight smirking and feeling sort of satisifed at the response he was aiming to get--riling up the enemy.

"You better shut the fuck up before i kill both you and your brother right here right now" Grabbing at his collar he pushes him into the cabin out of everyone's sight and follows him in the door shutting behind them.

"You say that as if that's not your plan already"


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this sounds so rushed :{  
> Oh also I'm not multi fandom but because of SUPERM I've gotten to know NCT members and their faces plus my sister is an Atiny that's why I've put ateez n nct in here bcz I needed characters to fill in and much I'd rather prefer Taeyong over Bob or something no offense to any bobs at all  
> Plus multis can enjoy aswell🙃🙃😘

"We cant really see much except a dark room and someone pacing around the room, we'll keep you guys updated though" The voices from Sehun's earpiece fall silent as does with everyone else's earpiece.

They all wait anticipating the unknown. Neither of them dare to breathe too loud, afraid to draw any unwanted attention.

"What exactly is going on inside Mark?"

Silence

"Kun?"

"Anyone!?"

Baekhyun hates repeating himself and this seems to be one of those momens where he's having to repeat himself and its really beginnig to annoy him.

"Baekhyun, relax they'll let us know when we need to know" Sehuns monotone voice whispers in everyones ears.

"How do we even know that these people arent in on with them? how d-"

"Hyung are you hearing yourself? Why are they out there in the open, putting themseslves in danger with your people if theyre in on it?" Sehuns words put Baekhyun to a silence, he never really calls him hyung unless he really means whatever it is he's saying and Baekhyun wants to believe what Sehun is saying is right.

"Hey Baek its okay, Kai is gonna be fine, so is Lucas and so are we all, lets just be ready and wait its the only thing we can do for now" Taemin tries to reassure Baekhyun and everyone else too but it seems more like he's reassuring himself.

With that they all fall back into a eerie silence.

The gangs that had once been their allies were now either wiped out like they were most likely to about to be or had chosen to instead ally with the enemy and so here they stood, for the first time slightly afraid of the outcome of what would become of their leader.

They're situation was almost comical, going from one of the youngest most dangerous and notorious gangs to one of the weakest, how had that even happened Baekhyun wondered to himself. 

The thought of Chanyeol flittered through his mind for a second before he pushed them down and decided to focus on his breathing instead. 

It was almost time and he could almost feel it, something was about to happen, the feeling in his gut churning something ugly.

"What the fuck—shit! Kun get the signal back quick, snipers get ready when I count from 3 you guys drop the smoke bombs and shoot. Team at the front get ready to enter once the snipers drop the smoke bombs, you'll have about 30 seconds to run and get in before the smoke clears and reinforcements come out from within, get ready to catch them off guard, team at the back stay hidden for now!"

All of a sudden everyone's earpieces are flooded with Mark's panicking voice, spitting instructions to everyone as quickly as possible, they can hear the sound of aggressive typing in the background, the situation finally hits them in the gut, the signal has been lost, which can only mean the worst case scenario has taken place.

It seems to be over way too quickly when they see the smoke rising from cabin and the muffled sounds of shouting come from within the smoke.

"Go!"

Baekhyun calls out as he begins sprinting from behind the tree and running towards the rising smoke not leaving any room for panic, as he gets closer he can see bodies littering the ground some still dropping, courtesy of the snipers up in the tree. 

Entering the smoke, he's confused for a second, the voices and figures become blurry as the smoke invades his nostrils and his eyes, everything buzzes around him but he's pulled back to his senses when Taemin joins him from behind.

"Let's go" Taemin pushes him towards the door, the rest of them join them now, all of them have their rifles raised up ready to shoot as they slowly step towards the now unguarded door dodging the bodies on the floor.

With one hand on the door Sehun pushes it open abrubtly, they all stand frozen and shocked to the core at the scene splayed in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter?? @BaekLoeyHyun
> 
> This chapter is short but the next will hopefully be longer and i should be done writing with it very soon. NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE VERY LONG!
> 
> The chapters will begin moving onto chanbaek soon becz i swear ive been betraying you guys by writing all this kaisoo but i cant help but get immersed in their story and relating to kyungsoo on a personal level. 
> 
> anyways i promise to stick to chanbaek


End file.
